¡Un año a todo drabble!
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome están en peligro, han insistido en tener más participación en el fandom y me han obligado a ayudarlos. No se sentirán satisfechos hasta ver una lluvia de reviews hacia su pareja y para ello han ideado un plan infalible que me mantendrá escribiendo cuarenta y dos drabbles durante todo el año. #DesafíoDeRescate ¿Qué esperan? ¿Los ayudarán a ser más famosos?
1. Sabor

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic y su temática son de mi propiedad. No se permiten adaptaciones, copias y/o plagio.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: Inuyasha y Kagome están en peligro, han insistido en tener más participación en el fandom y me han obligado a ayudarlos. No se sentirán satisfechos hasta ver una lluvia de reviews hacia su pareja y para ello han ideado un plan infalible que me mantendrá escribiendo cuarenta y dos drabbles durante todo el año. #DesafíoDeRescate ¿Qué esperan? ¿Los ayudarán a ser más famosos en el fandom?**

 **Sabor**

Entró en el pequeño local somnolienta, estudiar y trabajar no era sencillo, pero tenía que ganarse la vida. Estaba atándose el cabello cuando un ligero tintineo a su espalda llamó su atención.

 _Hoy no, por favor, que no sea un cliente. Estoy agotada —pensó._

Su jornada ni siquiera había iniciado, pero esperaba que el día de hoy no hubiera tanta clientela —algo difícil de pedir si trabajas en un lugar que le hace competencia a Starbucks—, no quería ser un trompo andante. A pesar de su notorio cansancio se decidió a girarse dispuesta a saludar a quién sea que hubiese llegado tan temprano al local.

Llegaba ligeramente tarde al trabajo, pero no podía evitar pasar por ese lugar casi todos los días. Miró su reloj una vez más y comprobó que tenía una demora de diez minutos, para su fortuna su socio lo estaba cubriendo mientras daba la introducción del siguiente proyecto a sus nuevos inversionistas. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pediría un capuchino con crema y cacao para llevar, así no se tardaría tanto. Al ingresar se encontró de frente con una abundante melena azabache siendo graciosamente sujetada hacia arriba por su dueña en un intento por amarrarla. Le sonrió a forma de saludo —aunque interiormente también reía por la escena con la que fue recibido— y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa multiplicada por diez.

—Buenos días, espero no haber llegado muy temprano —se disculpó—. La alarma no sonó y me quedé dormido, seguramente querrán matarme en cuanto llegue al trabajo —no entendía por qué le decía aquello, pero cada vez que se topaba con esa mesera no podía evitar contarle sobre su vida.

La vio reírse y soltar su cabello, dejando que cayera sobre sus hombros y enmarcara su rostro. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba el uniforme.

—Di-disculpe si… si llegué demasiado temprano, veo que no se ha cambiado y seguramente no tienen nada listo… yo…

—No hay problema —lo interrumpió—, yo también me quedé dormida —comentó mientras señalaba su enmarañado cabello, claramente apenas se había despertado— ¿Quiere lo de siempre?

Iba a negarse y a pedirle ese sencillo capuchino para calmar su hambriento estómago, pero vio esos ojos chocolate brillar y no pudo evitar someterse, una vez más, a sus deseos.

—Sí —musitó.

—Ya se lo traigo.

La chica desapareció detrás de la encimera y él tomó una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina desde donde podía verla por los pequeños redondeles transparentes de la puerta.

Se colocó el sencillo delantal verde y se apresuró a encender las máquinas. Desde hace casi dos meses ese hombre venía a desayunar a diario. Incluso había veces que venía a desayunar, almorzar y cenar en un mismo día. Después se dio cuenta de que eso ocurría solo los jueves, que era su día libre de la universidad. También se dio cuenta de que nunca venía los sábados, que era cuando tenía que cursar en diferentes cátedras y eso consumía todo su tiempo por lo que no trabajaba. Sonrió ampliamente mientras espolvoreaba azúcar impalpable sobre los croissants hechos a base de manteca, una receta que trajo de su casa cuando empezó a trabajar allí. Desde que ese hombre supo que la receta era casera comenzó a pedirlo más seguido o eso le pareció.

Miró nuevamente su reloj comprobando que llevaba cerca de media hora de demora, ocultó el reloj bajo la manga de su traje en cuanto vio que la chica se acercaba con su pedido. Que Miroku se jodiera, llegaría tarde de todas formas aún si hubiera tomado la vía rápida de camino a la empresa.

La joven se acercó a su mesa y depositó un café negro con crema y pequeños trocitos de chocolate encima junto con tres pequeños croissants. Si supiera lo que le costaba bajar todas esas calorías que a diario consumía…

—Me encanta este sabor —confesó mientras se llevaba uno a la boca y ella le sonrió abiertamente como agradecimiento a su cumplido.

Esos croissants y su sabor fueron el principal motivo por el cual Sango, prometida de Miroku, los había llevado a esa cafetería para darle la noticia y su invitación a la boda. Una camarera se acercó, pero parecía abatida por varios pedidos por lo cual se demoró demasiado. Estaba por perder los estribos y sacarlos de ese lugar para ir a cualquier otro local que no estuviera tan abarrotado de gente. Pero entonces lo escuchó…

 _—Yo me encargo Yuka, tú descansa —una melodiosa y dulce voz llegó a sus oídos, se giró con la intención de encontrar a la dueña de esas palabras y un par de ojos marrones entraron en su rango de visión— Disculpen la demora, el día de hoy tenemos poco personal —se disculpó— ¿Qué les sirvo? ¿Un chocolate caliente? ¿Tostadas?_

 _—Eso no será necesario, querida. Tráenos dos frappes de chocolate, un café negro sin azúcar y esos croissants tuyos —la castaña le guiñó un ojo a la camarera que no tardó en apuntar eso en su libreta y les sonrió antes de irse._

Desde entonces no había podido dejar de asistir a ese lugar, el sabor de esas masitas era en serio una maravilla. Miró el pequeño plato de porcelana vacío solo con un par de migas sobre él. Ya había terminado de desayunar y aún así no quería irse, ¿Realmente compraba allí solo por el sabor o había algo más? Una delgada y blanca mano entró en su rango de visión, solo atinó a mirar como la joven retiraba el plato de la mesa y volteaba a verlo.

—Espero que no le moleste —se disculpó, debió de verse muy entrometida, pero llevaba ya un buen rato de haber terminado y no creía que fuera a pedir algo más.

—N-no… No hay problema —tomó su billetera y pagó la cuenta.

—Nos vemos al mediodía —se despidió. Hoy era jueves.

 **Fin**

 **Volví a meterme en este tipo de cosas que me sacan canas verdes :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? ;)**

 **Este es el reto anual. El próximo drabble será publicado el 14 y el otro el 21. Algunos drabbles serán de universo alterno y otros no así que ¡Estén atentos! Recuerden que no tienen co-relación entre sí :o**

 **A continuación dejaré las palabras del reto por si alguna quiere hacerlo o por si llego a perder la imagen (si llegara a borrarla o me robaran el celular entonces este reto quedaría abandonado y NO queremos eso, por lo tanto hay que estar precavidas).**

 **Enero** **: Sabor, amanecer, lazos.**

 **Febrero** **: Dinamita, electricidad, lagunas.**

 **Marzo** **: Hijo, irresistible, auto.**

 **Abril** **: Tuerca, ukelele, salmón.**

 **Mayo** **: Calcetines, ojos, nadar.**

 **Junio** **: Enemigo, solvente, taza.**

 **Julio** **: Memorias, agua, risas.**

 **Agosto** **: Ataduras, ligas, monedas, aventar.**

 **Septiembre** **: Bucear, ostras, retorcer, imán, salvar.**

 **Octubre** **: Elástico, ninfa, zapato, oreja.**

 **Noviembre** **: Remar, otoño, básico.**

 **Diciembre** **: Termales, inocente, maullido, ocaso.**


	2. Amanecer

**Amanecer**

Kagome sumergió una vez más aquel trozo de tela en la pequeña fuente de madera. La mantuvo bajo aquel frío líquido para que absorbiera la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Miró la pequeña puerta de bambú que protegía la entrada a su cabaña, la veía mecerse con parsimonia dejando entrar el viento helado del exterior. El repiqueteo de la lluvia afuera le advertía que no pararía pronto, al contrario, se extendería otro par de horas. Toda la noche, tal vez.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la débil pero segura voz de su esposo la hizo girarse en su dirección— No pretendes ahogar ese trapo, ¿Verdad? —bromeó y Kagome fue consciente de que llevaba un par de minutos en la misma posición.

—Lo siento. Solo pensaba en la lluvia —él arqueó una ceja—, no parece tener intenciones de parar.

—Feh, te lo dije esta tarde. Las nubes estaban muy cargadas… ¡Maldición! —se quejó tapándose la nariz al sentir aquel olor a hierbas medicinales al costado de su cama. Sin embargo, no se animó a decir nada más, no le reclamaría por dejar aquel apestoso menjunje tan cerca de su persona.

La vio acercarse con el paño húmedo y se acomodó mejor en su sitio, ladeó el rostro para facilitarle el trabajo de llegar a su cuello. Ella sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba con la húmeda tela la piel caliente de su esposo, en la frente, mandíbula y cuello, incluso en las orejas que por ahora eran humanas. Sabía que se estaba dejando curar solo porque reconocía que había sido su culpa, no debió correr bajo la lluvia y forzar su cuerpo a trabajar tanto aún sabiendo que esa noche era luna nueva. Tenía el rostro sonrojado a causa de la fiebre que intentaba bajar, poco apetito y la saliva era tragada con esfuerzo, era densa y elástica por lo que dañaba su garganta.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Ya te dije que no tengo hambre —volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y fijó su vista en un punto en específico—. Ve a descansar —ordenó.

—No estoy cansada.

—Aún así no debes esforzarte —sacó su mano de las mantas que lo mantenían caliente y la apoyó en el pequeño y redondeado vientre—, podrías hacerte daño.

El tono de voz fue suave, bajo pero con sumo cariño. Un cariño propio de un padre primerizo y ansioso. Kagome le sonrió con calidez mientras fijaba su mirada en aquellos ojos grises y misteriosos.

—Estamos bien. Te avisaré si me siento mal y me iré a dormir de inmediato… pero déjame seguir cuidando de ti —acarició la mano de su marido, como reforzando aquel pedido. Inuyasha podría haberse negado, pero sabía que de hacerlo ella lloraría.

—Está bien. Te dejo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejar que Kaede lo sanara? No, porque Kagome querría ir con él. Aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola en casa. ¿Curarse él mismo? Difícilmente podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, así que dudaba poder lograrlo. Era su culpa, se había sobre esforzado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Pero nadie podría culparlo, si llegaba antes que cualquier otra persona a exterminar un demonio entonces tendría una buena suma de dinero como recompensa. Y esa suma estaría destinada a su cachorro, a la ropa, los juguetes, a la comida que su mujer fuese a ingerir de ahora en adelante. Efectivamente lo había conseguido, una buena ración de arroz y un costal con monedas de oro, no monedas de cobre, eran de oro… pero ahora estaba haciendo que Kagome se desvelara por su culpa y eso no era bueno. Lo sabía.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto. La quietud de la noche era interrumpida únicamente por el sonido del agua al ser escurrida o las pisadas de Kagome hasta llegar a su lado, inclusive por las pequeñas muecas de disgusto que surcaban su rostro cada vez que su mujer le untaba esa asquerosa pasta de hierbas en la frente. La lluvia comenzaba a menguar de intensidad, pero aún no se detendría. Vio a su mujer recoger sus cosas en cuanto comprobó que la fiebre había bajado, sus acciones le demostraban que estaba por irse a su habitación a dormir. Ellos dormían juntos, en un futón matrimonial, pero como él estaba enfermo le colocó uno individual en la sala para que pudiera salir a vomitar si lo deseaba —¡Por supuesto que no vomitaría por culpa de un estúpido resfriado!—.

—Espera —la llamó y ella detuvo sus pasos aún con el pedazo de tela en su pequeña mano—, ven —Kagome no tenía un collar de subyugación, sin embargo, obedeció como si estuviese siendo dominada y se arrodilló a su lado—. Quédate.

—¿No querías que me fuera a descansar? —la vio sonreír. En sus ojos vio que ella no estaba cansada, al contrario, estaba muy despierta.

—No… solo… Quédate y no te vayas. Por lo menos hasta que amanezca —pidió y Kagome guardó silencio— ¿Te quedarás?

—Hasta que amanezca —repitió y colocó la cabeza de su esposo sobre su regazo para que durmiera más cómodamente mientras acariciaba su cabello, negro como el carbón pero brillante como el ónix.

—Hasta que amanezca…

Y finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño, por la pasada fiebre y el agotamiento físico. No acostumbraba dormirse en las noches de luna nueva, pero sabía que con Kagome todo estaría bien. Ella lo cuidaría hasta el siguiente amanecer.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les gustó? Espero haber utilizado bien la palabra ;-;**

 **Me sentía un poco triste porque no me ha llegado ni una sola notificación en este fic. Ni seguidores, favoritos o comentarios. Lo mismo me pasó con mis otros dos long-fic, incluso creí que no los había actualizado y solo estaban como borradores. Espero podes recibir reviews pronto ;-;**

 **Pregunta importante, ¿Alguno quiere la reaparición de Hana en este libro? ¿O de cualquier otro drabble que haya quedado en mi otro fanfic? Ya saben, sería como una secuela de un drabble que les haya gustado mucho. Si lo tienen, no duden en decírmelo y yo me encargaré de hacer uno que vaya con la palabra adecuada ;)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **13.1.19**


	3. Lazos

**Lazos**

Se alzó de puntitas y asomó su pequeña cabeza por la verja que delimitaba el jardín trasero de la casa contigua. Sus ojos curiosearon y detallaron todo a su alrededor. Desde la lujosa casa de dos pisos, la fuente de mármol pulido, el sendero rojizo y empedrado que surcaba todo el césped, hasta las rosas rojas sembradas en un cantero. Sus pies comenzaban a resentirse así que decidió darse prisa y rebuscar con más ahínco, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Su tan ansiado y codiciado objetivo: un niño, el vecino, su vecino.

Se habían mudado hace un par de semanas por temas de trabajo. Recordaba lo ajetreada que fue la primer semana, yendo de aquí para allá presentando los debidos respetos a cada vecino con tartas de manzana, bandejas de galletas, pasteles… Fue divertido comer todo eso, pero le resultaba algo tedioso tener que repetir su nombre y su edad a cada rato. Cuando el día casi llegaba a su fin vieron un auto grande y lujoso estacionarse al lado de su casa. Sus padres se dieron cuenta de que habían saludado a todos los vecinos, menos a los de al lado ¡Qué despistados! Decidieron esperar a que bajaran del automóvil para saludar.

 _—Buenas noches, somos los vecinos de junto —saludó su madre al ver bajar una pareja—. Los Higurashi._

 _La mujer, ligeramente más alta que su madre, volteó a verlos y endulzó su mirada al toparse con sus ojos chocolate. Luego miró a su marido quien le sonrió a modo de saludo._

 _—Es un gusto, nosotros somos los Taisho. Esta casa llevaba un tiempo en oferta. Acabamos de llegar de una cena muy importante y lamentamos no haberlos saludado antes —la voz gutural pero amable del señor la intimidó por breves segundos, obligándola a retroceder un paso—. ¿Se mudaron hoy?_

 _—Sí, esta misma mañana. Hemos estado muy ocupados con la llegada de los camiones con la mudanza y los nuevos vecinos._

 _—Ya veo —el hombre volteó entonces a verla, notando el color inusual de sus ojos— ¿Y esta ternurita?_

 _—Oh, ella es Kagome. Nuestra única hija —contestó su madre—. Kagome anda, saluda —pero ella no se movió del lugar—. Es algo tímida._

 _La joven pareja se sonrió y miraron detrás suyo, más precisamente el vidrio trasero polarizado que le impedía ver si había o no alguien dentro del vehículo._

 _—Izayoi, hazlo bajar. Es de mala educación que vea todo pero que no hable y no queremos que piensen que nuestro hijo es un malcriado —bromeó el señor._

 _La señora asintió y se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera del auto. A primera vista no vio nada allí, pero por la insistencia de la mujer en "sacar algo" se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí había alguien dentro. Podría ser un bebé de juguete, como el que ella tenía, ella también tenía un hijo. No obstante, nada le preparó para ver que la señora sacaba a un niño a regañadientes que se revolvía inquieto en los brazos de su madre. Lo depositó en el suelo frente a ella y el chico no tardó en esconderse tras las piernas de la joven mujer. Lo miró con aparente curiosidad. Tenía el mismo color de ojos de su padre._

 _—Él es Inuyasha —presentó—, tiene seis años y medio y es nuestro único hijo hasta el momento. Tal vez puedas llevarte bien con ella. ¿No crees Inuyasha? —habló esta vez al pequeño que miraba recelosamente a la chiquilla delante de él._

 _Kagome estaba maravillada por tener un niño con el cual jugar, hasta ahora solo había visto personas solteras, matrimonios ancianos o parejas con hijos adolescentes. Pero este niño le presentaba una nueva oportunidad, podría ser su próximo compañero de juegos y, tal vez, el único. Lo invitaría a jugar al té, a la casita, verían películas de Disney mientras tomaban una rica chocolatada, iría a su casa a merendar y viceversa… Nunca antes una fantasía se le antojó tan realista y deseable. Y estaba ahí, delante suyo, a un par de escasos metros. Unos metros que la separaban de su próxima amistad. Respiró hondo ignorando que los adultos habían seguido hablando mientras que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y extendió su mano al niño delante suyo —que seguía apresando la pierna femenina entre sus manos como si la vida le fuera en ello—._

 _—Hola. Soy Kagome… Jigu… Higurashi ¿Así era, papá?_

 _—Sí, pequeña. Así se pronuncia —apremió el joven padre que veía entretenido la escena. Amaba cuando su hija tomaba la iniciativa._

 _—Eso. Higurashi —repitió—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —pero no obtuvo respuesta— Tengo un juego de tacitas nuevas. Puedes tener la rosa con más brillo, esa me encanta, pero te la puedo prestar —sus padres siempre le dijeron que debía compartir si quería tener amigos— ¿Quieres? —volvió a insistir._

 _Notó que la pequeña mano del chico se aflojaba ligeramente, lo que ella interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa y no dudó en tomar su mano dispuesta a guiarlo dentro de su nueva casa. Claro que no se esperaba que su nuevo vecino —y próximo hiper mega mejor amigo— se zafara de su agarre a medio camino y se limpiara en su remera de Batman. Se volteó cohibida al perder el contacto y vio que observaba con detenimiento —e inclusive con asco— algo arriba de su cabeza._

 _—Yo no te he dicho que quiero jugar al té, niña tonta —los adultos voltearon a mirarlos. La madre del chico lo miraba con aparente reproche, pero no le importó—. Y tus lazos son tontos, yo no juego con niñas con lazos bobos._

 _Lo vio sacarle la lengua y adentrarse a toda prisa en su propia casa mientras la cerraba de un portazo a la espera de que sus padres dejaran de hablar con los nuevos vecinos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a las insistentes disculpas que la pareja le daba de parte de su hijo por ser tan grosero._

 _Sus lazos no eran bobos ¿O sí? Le gustaba lo que podía hacer con ellos. Enredarlos en sus piernas y bailar ballet, también estaba el baile artístico con cintas o decorar habitaciones —como la suya propia—. Pero esta vez ella los usaba en el cabello, atando sus dos coletas con dos gráciles moños color rosa pastel que combinaban con sus zapatitos de charol._

Varias semanas habían pasado y cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con el chico, éste la esquivaba o la insultaba levemente para intentar ahuyentarla. Pero no lo lograría. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nada ni nadie podría quitárselo. Si logró no comer sopa por una semana —sus padres se cansaron de tener que recalentar el mismo plato todos los días y optaron por botarlo en el fregadero—, lograría ser su amiga también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas espiarme?

Casi se cae de espalda al escuchar la voz del chico cerca, terriblemente cerca. Ya no estaba jugando con un auto de carreras en la entrada de la casa, ¿Dónde estaba? Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, la respuesta llegó de parte del niño que la hacía dejar de lado sus galletas con chocolate solo por pensar en él.

—Aquí —bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un pequeño agujerito en la madera que separaba los jardines por el cual se podía apreciar un único ojo dorado—. Eres muy distraída —se burló.

—No soy distraída —se defendió mientras dejaba de sostenerse de puntitas y observaba aquel agujero por el cual se comunicaban.

Notó que la miraba con atención. Tal vez fuera la falda apompada color rojo granate o el moño rojo carmesí que sostenía su coleta alta lo que llamaban su atención. Sonrió con entusiasmo. No por nada lo había estado "espiando" estas semanas, aunque sea algo había aprendido: El chico era fanático del color rojo. Y ella se disfrazaría de cereza si eso servía para que voltease a verla aunque sea una vez.

—Sigues vistiendo cosas bobas.

—No son bobas, son lindas —el ojo dorado desapareció y supo que tenía intenciones de irse por haber osado contestarle. Rodó los ojos. _Niños_ …; pensó—. Te traje algo.

—¿Sí? Pues quédatelo. No me interesa —y siguió alejándose.

Apretó los puños y se ajustó el moño rojo con el mismo énfasis de quien se arremanga una camisa para pelear. Se puso de puntillas y arrojó algo al otro lado del jardín con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchó un sonoro y dolorido: _¡Au!_ Por parte del chico. Pero no le importó y se metió a su casa lista para merendar y dormir temprano. ¡Ese chico era imposible! ¡Nunca más volvería a hablarle! Era tan altanero, grosero, malhumorado… tan... Idiota.

Claro que su postura no duró mucho cuando, al día siguiente, salió al jardín a buscar la correspondencia para llevársela a su madre y encontró un papelito bastante arrugado y sucio metido a la fuerza en el buzón. Tenía su nombre en el frente, con una caligrafía bastante horrible —y escribieron la "K" al revés— pero no importaba. La llevó a su cuarto y la leyó con algo de esfuerzo.

 _"Hola… Amm… ¿Vecina? Lo que seas. Gracias por esa espada de madera, me gustó que tuviera mi nombre escrito en rojo. Porque me gusta ese color y ayer traías ropa de ese color, me gustó. Solo quería decirte que, aunque tus lazos son bobos, te quedan bien._

 _P.D.: Solo si son rojos._

 _Inuyasha T."_

Sí, en definitiva de ahora en adelante ese sería su color favorito también. En cuanto su padre llegara de trabajar le diría si podían pintar la casa entera de rojo. ¡Estaba decidida a conquistar a su vecino!

 **Fin**

 **¡Volví! Lo sé, me demoré. Pero esta palabra me dio muchos problemasss. Inicialmente quería hacer algo referente a "la marca" en el universo original (Sengoku Jidai) porque era algo más fácil de manejar. ¡Pero no se me ocurría nada! Y por alguna razón esta idea se me hizo más interesante. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece un review? ¡Seguro que sí!**

 **Ahora daré las respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron últimamente en esta historia y, al final, una pequeña aclaración con respecto a mis otras historias.**

 **Rinnu** **: Comprendo que dé pena dejarlos así ya que cuando leo este tipo de recopilaciones también me quedo con ganas de más. Aunque es emocionante saber que cada capítulo es una nueva aventura ;) Este reto es de la página de Facebook "EsDeFanfics" y se llama #DesafíoDeRescate :D**

 **JessM21** **: Por alguna razón todas las notificaciones me llegaron una vez que eliminé todos mis correos electrónicos. Mi casilla debió estar llena :s ¡Gracias por seguirme desde el inicio!**

 **AmyCat45** **: Muchas graciasss, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Me hace sentir que mi trabajo en general está bien hecho :')**

 **SheilaStV** **: Siii, creo que todos los comentarios que he recibido en el reto anterior me dieron fuerzas para participar en otro más :0**

 **Sipi, la referencia fue hecha con esa intención ;)**

 **¡Me encantó la invitación! En estos cuatro años que llevo siendo fanficker nunca me hicieron una invitación tan linda. Siento que si me lo has dicho es porque realmente te gustaría ver más de mis proyectos o porque mi redacción encaja con el reto. La verdad es que grité de emoción al leer el correo. Lamentablemente no he podido pasarme por la página pero lo haré en cuanto pueda ;) tal vez mañana :0**

 **Ely** **: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y me alegra que te fascinen mis fanficssss! :D**

 **Videl** **: ¡Te has estado pasando por todos mis fics! Jajajaja wooow, fui súper stalkeada. Gracias por revisar mis fics y comentar cada uno de ellos ;)**

 **Contestando a tu otro comentario: Bueno, en esa época yo estaba en la… ¿Pre-adolescencia? O algo así. Así que todo me caía mal y tuve múltiples intentos de suicidio (yerba mala nunca muere jajaja) fallidos. Por lo cual reflejaba la presión de la vida cotidiana en mis fanfics. Ahora que estoy más estabilizada busco tener finales más felices antes que trágicos (aunque sigo amando la tragedia). ¡Gracias por preguntarrr!**

 **Con respecto a mis otros proyectos:**

 **"¡Otra vez!" Aún no hago el borrador y por eso tendrán que esperar.**

 **"Una aventura de… ¿Perros?" Estoy haciendo el borrador, pero ayer lo revisé y al agregar escenas quedó todo mezclado. Como un puzzle mal armado, horrible. Así que por "problemas técnicos" me demoraré un poquitín.**

 **"¡Un año a todo drabble!" Tuve un ligero —"gran"— ataque de depresión y no me sentía capaz de nada. Pero ahora estoy mejor. Veo que a muchos les gusta la idea de que continúe con los drabbles del otro reto, lo haré, ¡Pero ustedes deben proponerlos! ¿De acuerdo? Dejen en los comentarios el título (o número) del drabble el cual ustedes creen que necesita una continuación y yo lo haré con la palabra que mejor le quede.**

 **Fechas de actualización para febrero** **: 7-14-21.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Besos!**

 **25.1.19**


	4. Dinamita

**Dinamita**

Salió del ascensor a toda prisa intentando no dejar a su maletín atrás. En la noche dejó el reloj programado para levantarse a las ocho… De la tarde ¡Con una mierda! Había olvidado ajustar el formato de "p.m." a "a.m." ¡Su hermano lo mataría! El tráfico no ayudó, el combustible de su motocicleta no ayudó —tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos en la gasolinera para que lo atendieran—, y olvidarse su celular en casa, volver por él y retomar camino, tampoco ayudó. Era como si el mundo le estuviese diciendo: Hoy **NO** vayas a trabajar.

Al llegar a su oficina saludó a su secretaria que apenas y notó su presencia.

—¿Hay llamadas?

—Sí, tienes tres de Sesshomaru y una de la agencia de Kyoto. Quieren firmar el contrato esta noche —contestó sin dejar de teclear rápidamente. Él suspiró frustrado y se revolvió el cabello.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó ligeramente indignado. Kagome no era su madre, pero era su novia y podría haberle salvado el pellejo. Ella dejó de escribir y lo miró extrañada.

—No te desperté porque yo tengo que llegar al trabajo a las seis y media, mientras que tú tienes que llegar a las ocho. ¿Querías que te despertara una hora y media antes? —a veces no entendía a su novio. Algunas veces la regañaba por dejar la luz de la habitación prendida cuando se iba a trabajar ¿Y ahora le decía que quería que lo despertara antes?

—No, yo… Ah, olvídalo. Todo es culpa del condenado reloj. No volverá a pasar.

Y realmente no lo haría.

Se despidió de Kagome con un casto beso y se adentró en su oficina. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y ya era el tercer café que se le enfriaba. Intentaba comer, beber, ingerir algo para llenar su estómago pero este se cerraba. Tenía un nudo en los intestinos, una bola de aire que se elevaba hasta su esófago y amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. Era consciente de cada latido de su corazón, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj le aterraba. Era como si algo estuviera mal, terriblemente mal, como si cada vez que el reloj marcaba un "tic" lo acercara más a ese "tac" que marcaría el fin de algo. No sabía qué. Intentaba distraerse con los formularios pero no les veía sentido, la vista del enorme ventanal solo acrecentaba esa angustia y pánico que se reflejaba en su rostro. Cuando finalmente se marcaron las doce y el reloj emitió un escandaloso pitido sintió un deseo irrefrenable de huir. Era como si el silbato hubiera anunciado una carrera y él estuviera en la línea de salida.

Presionó el botón de la contestadora que lo comunicaría con la subsecretaría.

—Quiero que me comuniquen con Naraku. Saldré un rato y…

—Naraku no está —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y dónde mierda está? —esa bola de aire comenzaba a acrecentarse.

—No vino hoy a trabajar.

—¿Por qué…?

No hubo tiempo de contestar. Un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que no fue él sino el suelo bajo sus pies. El agudo chillido del otro lado le confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. Las faroles situados en el techo de las instalaciones se encendieron tiñendo la habitación de rojo y estaba seguro de que todo el edificio estaría igual. Las sirenas sonaban, recordándole al aterrador sonido que emitían las alertas en plena guerra mundial antes de bombardear una ciudad. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que escapar, tenía que buscar a Kagome y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Salió al pasillo y el temblor volvió a producirse, las personas corrían y los de seguridad intentaban mantener la calma señalizando las salidas. Miró a su lado y se sobresaltó al no ver a Kagome en su escritorio. Tomó de las solapas de la camisa al primer idiota que se le cruzó.

—¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!

—No lo sé… yo no lo…

Todos los sistemas de alarmas fueron silenciados y, por un momento, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Al menos así fue hasta que una voz resonó en los parlantes instalados en los pasillos.

—¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están todos? —No tardó en reconocer la voz del bastardo de Naraku. Las personas recuperaron ligeramente la estabilidad y centraron su atención en el parlante más cercano— ¿Asustados?

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —masculló Inuyasha, intentando divisar a su novia. Un oficial que manejaba una tablet de alta tecnología fue quien le contestó.

—Nos han hackeado, señor.

—¿Cómo es posible que…?

—Muy bien, pequeños insectos —volvió a hablar—. ¿Se asustaron mucho? Lo que acaban de sentir es medio paquete de dinamita "sacudiendo" —enfatizó— su querido edificio. Edificio en el que están ustedes, claro.

Inuyasha gruñó y le arrebató bruscamente la tablet al oficial, presionó el botón que lo comunicaría con la oficina central y habló.

—¡Naraku! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —bramó.

—Oh, Inuyasha. Mira querida, es tu amado Inuyasha —una risa socarrona y varias cosas moviéndose resonaron de fondo, emitiéndolas a través de los parlantes—. Saluda.

—Lo siento… —se dejó escuchar. Nadie dudó de que esa era la voz rota de Kagome.

—Aprovechando que todos están aquí para presenciar mi petición. Volveré a repetirlo una vez más… ¿Serás mi mujer? ¿Me amas? —ella enmudeció. Sabía lo que sucedería si se negaba y el detonador en su mano derecha lo confirmaba.

Había intentado conquistar a Kagome Higurashi desde que entró a trabajar a ese lugar. Hace casi tres años. Si bien nunca tuvo buenos resultados, cuando el hijo menor de los Taisho se metió al negocio familiar todos sus resultados fueron nulos. Poco a poco dejó de tener contacto con ella. A menudo encontraba sus ramos de flores en la basura o a sus propios compañeros devorándose los chocolates con licor que le dejó en su escritorio. Cuando fue cambiado al área en el subsuelo no lo soportó. Él la amaba, ¿Por qué ella no a él? ¿Era esta la única forma?

—Sí… —la escuchó susurrar. Miró sus ojos, contrariados por el miedo.

Dicen que tu pupila se dilata cuando ves a alguien que te gusta. Se fijó en sus ojos chocolate… Y se le rompió el corazón.

—Maldita mentirosa.

Apretó el botón con la misma fuerza con la que sentía que le estrujaban el alma. Todos sintieron el temblor que se fue expandiendo desde los cimientos hasta la mitad del edificio. La abrazó con fuerza… Y esperó a que el último paquete de dinamita detonara en el último piso, donde se encontraba junto a su amada. Kagome seguía en shock, sabía que todo estaba perdido. Como pudo estiró su mano hasta llegar al botón del micrófono, lo presionó y susurró sus últimas palabras aún sin estar segura de si serían o no oídas.

—Te amo, Inuyasha…

El edificio terminó de romperse, al igual que el corazón de Naraku.

 **FIN**

 **¡Wowowooooo! ¡Me pasé! Perdónnn. Iba a hacer algo con la frase "Eres dinamita, nena" como en Ralph, el demoledor. Pero se me hacía muy obvia la diferencia. Hace tres días vino a mí esta idea y de inmediato grité ¡Oh, sí!**

 **No actualicé mis otras dos historias y me quiero matar :D ¿Cuál quieren que actualice primero? ¿"¡Otra vez!" o "Una aventura de… ¿Perros?"?**

 **Novedades de mi vida:**

 **—Me hice una cuenta en Instagram :o**

 **—Tengo la casa sola por una semana. De hecho, se fueron el domingo y vuelven este domingo ¡Así que díganme cuál historia quieren que actualice así escribo!**

 **—Conseguí mi primer trabajo. Empecé este lunes y trabajo solo los miércoles. Soy secretaria de un doctor. Voy a tener que cubrir a otra secretaria en unos días así que voy a trabajar tres días a la semana por dos semanas (mucha plata + mucho cansancio = Pocas actualizaciones). Si alguno quiere saber una anécdota sobre mi primer día entonces pídanlo en los comentarios y voy a ponerlo en el próximo drabble ;)**

 **—Ya me pidieron una segunda parte del drabble anterior y uno donde aparezca Hana ¡Marchando! Ya mismo los hago :D**

 **DATO CURIOSO** **: Me di cuenta hace un par de días de que Buyo en realidad es un fenómeno muy poco común, ya que es un gato tricolor ¿El problema? Casi todos los gatos tricolor (blanco, naranja y negro) son hembras. Solo uno de cada 4.000 gatos tricolores resulta ser macho pero es estéril. Mientras que solo uno de 10.000 gatos tricolores es un macho fértil. Lo que quiere decir que Buyo no puede tener crías y si puede entonces representaría un verdadero milagro.**

 **Cuando vayan por la calle fíjense, si ves un gato tricolor es hembra. También pueden corroborarlo en internet.**

 **Si no conocías ese dato entonces estás OBLIGADO a comentar ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y no se olviden de darme un comentario escrito con sus lágrimas e insultos! ;-;**

 **7.2.19**


	5. Electricidad

**Electricidad**

Escuchó las risas de los vecinos en la lejanía. Sonaban como una multitud rebosante de energía, eran tan escandalosos. Trató de centrarse en su auto de carreras color rojo, en lo rápido que atravesaba el camino. Se centró en el ligero cosquilleo del césped bajo sus dedos, en el calor del sol que daba de lleno contra su espalda, en el olor a salsa que venía de su cocina. Sus tripas gruñeron y un nuevo ataque de risas se robó toda su concentración. Bufó con aparente molestia al no poder jugar tranquilamente en la soledad de su jardín. ¿Es que los vecinos no podían callarse un maldito segundo? Odiaba que la casa hubiera sido vendida a personas tan molestas con una hija tremendamente irritable.

 _—¡Hoshiki, tú la quedas! —se escuchó._

 _—¡Qué no!_

 _—Que sí… La pelota te tocó, ¡No seas tramposo!_

Rodó los ojos harto de toda esa situación. ¿En serio estaban jugando a ese ridículo juego donde se pillan unos a otros? ¿Dónde quedaban los juegos de peleas y batallas contra dragones imaginarios? Pff, niños, pensó.

—¡¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?! —bramó mirando fijamente la cerca pintada de blanco que delimitaba ambas casas.

Se escucharon pequeñas risillas del otro lado, casi como si cuchichearan, como si no tuvieran realmente en cuenta su amenaza. Totalmente enfurruñado apretó los puños y caminó acortando su distancia con la cerca de sus vecinos, dejando de lado su juguete favorito. Se paró de puntitas para tener la mejor visión posible de lo que estuviera pasando en el jardín de los vecinos. Paseó su vista por los distintos chicos que correteaban por el lugar, desde el chiquillo que leía un cómic apartado en una esquina hasta el idiota que correteaba a su vecina con una pelota en manos —aparentemente intentando golpearla con ella—. Frunció el ceño al notar que otro chico tomaba a la azabache de su pequeña mano y la impulsaba a correr junto a él para esquivar a su amigo. Ella pareció perderse en los ojos celestes del chiquillo, ¿Qué le veía de interesante? Él tenía ojos dorados ¡Sus ojos eran mejores! Apretó los labios con fastidio.

—Oigan… —susurró, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención. Miró a un lado suyo y se encontró con una botella plástica totalmente vacía. Sonrió, la tomó y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para arrojársela al imbécil que no soltaba la mano de la azabache.

—¡Auch! —en el blanco.

—Hagan silencio —ordenó—, no me dejan jugar.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con aparente burla. Cuando a un chico le dices que se quede quieto, se vuelve un tornado con toda la destrucción que eso implica. Esto no sería diferente o al menos no lo habría sido de no ser porque la "anfitriona" habló.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó—, ¿No piensas venir? Te di una tarjeta.

Efectivamente, esa misma mañana había recibido una tarjeta escrita en una cartulina de color rojo donde "se lo invitaba formalmente" a una cita de juegos para pasar la tarde. Había tirado esa boba carta a la basura, no era su estilo ese tipo de cursilerías. ¿Qué harían? ¿Tomar el té? Por favor, él no era una niñita.

—Yo no juego a cosas de niñas —argumentó.

—Nadie aquí juega a cosas de niñas. Ven, te divertirás.

Kagome estaba ansiosa porque aceptara su invitación. Se había puesto linda para él, no para sus invitados. Estaba usando un overol rojo con pequeñas rosas bordadas, esperaba que le gustase.

—No.

No le dio tiempo de insistir, él ya se había ido. Bajó la cabeza claramente desilusionada. Bueno, al menos lo había visto y habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Sintió un repentino calor en su mano derecha y alzó la vista en esa dirección, encontrándose con un par de ojos celestes que se asemejaban al mismísimo cielo.

—No te desanimes, Kagome. Ese tonto se lo pierde. Además, encontré un nuevo juego.

Él le sonrió con calidez y ella apretó su mano suavemente en respuesta. Era un buen amigo.

—Tienes razón, Koga. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —la pequeña botella en manos del moreno le daba cierta curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás.

Paseaba su auto de carreras por el patio sin emoción aparente. Ansiaba que la tarde se pasara rápido, realmente estaba harto de los nuevos vecinos. Quería entrar en su casa e irse a dormir, pero su madre insistía en que debía pasar más tiempo en el exterior. Algo que agradecía, por lo menos, era que el bullicioso grupo de chicos al fin se había callado. Solo se oían susurros de vez en cuando.

 _—Esto esta mal. ¿Seguro de que los padres de ella no nos van a regañar?_

Susurros como ese. Momento. ¿Regañar? Eso significaba que estaban haciendo alguna travesura, por eso tanto silencio. Si él los acusaba, los padres de la chica no tendrían otra opción más que echar a todos sus "amiguitos", ella se quedaría sola, no habría más ruido y él podría seguir jugando tranquilo. Magnífica conclusión.

Se acercó, muy cuidadosamente, a la cerca donde le habló a Kagome por primera vez. Localizó el agujero en la madera y espió con cautela, controlando hasta el más mínimo suspiro para que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Primero averiguaría lo que estaba pasando y después los acusaría.

—Muy bien, ya cumplí. Ahora le toca a Makoto —vio como uno de los niños señalaba a otro, aunque no pudo verlos bien. Arqueó una ceja desde su posición, ¿A qué jugaban? Porque, claramente, debía tratarse de un juego. Los veía formar una ronda en torno a algo, pero nada más.

—¿Por qué yo de nuevo? —escuchó.

—Porque la botella lo dice.

—¡La botella es superior a nosotros! —corearon los demás mientras reían.

Rodó los ojos mientras veía aburrido la escena. Los turnos siguieron pasando, pero a su parecer no había nada de malo en el juego. Simplemente jugaban a "verdad o reto" y los participantes eran elegidos al azar, al parecer la botella señalaba a la próxima víctima. Estaba a punto de irse, pero una exclamación de sorpresa lo hizo mantener la vista fija en el círculo de personas. No podrían haberlo descubierto, ¿O sí?

—¡Al fin! —dijo uno.

—Comenzaba a creer que no te tocaría nunca —secundó otro y él simplemente apretó los labios ¿Qué tan importante podría ser la persona a la que le tocaba el turno? Ni que fuera Batman— ¿Qué vas a elegir, Koga? —sonrió con arrogancia. Si él estuviera jugando, lo retaría a comer lodo o a beber agua estancada. Se relamió de solo imaginarlo.

—Reto —los demás prestaron atención al rubio que dictaría la sentencia, ojalá no tuviera que gritar "¡Amo a mi mamá!" como le tocó al niño anterior.

El chico paseó su vista por los presentes hasta detenerse en la única niña del círculo, la dueña de la casa, que no dejaba de peinarse el cabello con sus infantiles manos. Sonrió victorioso. Sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Kagome desde el día en que la chica pisó el salón del colegio.

—Te reto a que beses a Kagome —canturreó— en la boca.

Inuyasha casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar el "estúpido" reto que le habían impuesto a su rival —sí, desde que lo vio correr junto a su vecina había quedado decretado y nada ni nadie podría quitárselo de la cabeza—. Tenía ganas de hacer que se tragara la condenada botella.

—¡Debes estar bromeando, Ginta! —escuchó que decía uno de los chicos.

—No bromeo.

—Diuh, ¿Besar a una niña en la boca? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Kagome se removía en su sitio. ¿Sería ese un buen momento para frenar el juego e ir a mirar televisión? No quería que nadie la besara, era una niña. Además, su infantil corazón había sido robado hace un par de meses por el único niño en todo el barrio. Su maleducado y arrogante vecino.

—Acepto el reto. Soy un hombre y los hombres no se echan para atrás, eso dice mi padre.

Ahora sí, Inuyasha se atragantó con su saliva, con el aire y una mosca. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese infeliz a…?

Kagome, por su lado, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro y comenzó a tartamudear mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos frente a su rostro.

—N-no… Yo no… No quie…—pero nadie parecía escucharla. Koga aparentaba absoluta confianza y el resto de los presentes solo veían atentos el "milagro" que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre sí misma sin ser capaz de apartarse del todo. Se sentía nerviosa. No quería esto, realmente no lo deseaba. Sintió algo tibio sobre sus labios y la ira la invadió, alzó su palma completamente abierta con la intención de golpear a Koga por su atrevimiento. Abrió los ojos un instante sólo para calcular bien y darle de lleno en la mejilla a su amigo, pero un par de orbes doradas y profundas le impidieron seguir pensando. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y su pequeño corazón latió más rápido que en una clase de gimnasia, sus pupilas se dilataron y le estaba costando respirar. Su cuerpo entero había hecho cortocircuito.

Vio de reojo la palma femenina ser detenida abruptamente en el aire, un ligero temblor podía apreciarse en sus dedos y los ojos chocolates adquirieron cierta calidez. Sonrió con arrogancia al producir esa reacción en su pequeña vecina. Una reacción que, sin duda, no habría logrado ese idiota de cuarta categoría. Sentía que un agradable cosquilleo nacía en el punto exacto donde sus bocas se unían hasta posarse en su pecho. El aire comenzaba a faltarle solo por ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, era como si uno de sus súper héroes lo hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago y le hubiera robado el aliento. Se separó de Kagome en cuanto supo que su "reto" había durado demasiado tiempo. La ronda de chicos se cernía sobre ellos para poder mirar con mayor detalle lo que acababa de suceder, el moreno lo miraba con furia contenida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novia?

Kagome parpadeó confundida, ¿Su novia? ¿Desde cuándo? Ginta, en cambio, sí había entendido lo que Koga quiso decir. Llevaba un par de semanas diciéndole a sus compañeros que la chica risueña del salón era su novia, una mentira, pero también una posible realidad.

—No es tu novia —respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros—, es mía —afirmó, con toda la hombría y seguridad que sus tiernos seis años podrían brindarle.

—¿Qué? —Kagome estaba tan confundida como Koga, pero su declaración no hizo más que ilusionarla.

—Que es mi novia. Vive al lado de mi casa.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Mis papás viven juntos y por eso son esposos. Como ella vive al lado mío, debe ser mi novia. No puede vivir conmigo porque eso significaría que estamos casados y no tengo edad para casarme.

¡Oh, demonios! No podía competir contra esa lógica.

—Touché —dijo Kagome detrás suyo.

Sonrió victorioso al ver que su rival se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba molesto en el suelo. No supo por qué, pero ver que ese idiota estaba a punto de besar a la insoportable de su vecina lo hizo trepar la cerca como un desquiciado. Llegando justo a tiempo para interrumpir tan imperdonable acto y, de paso, cumplir el reto.

La tarde pasó normalmente luego de aquel extraño incidente. Los chicos se fueron retirando uno por uno a medida que atardecía. El último en irse fue ese niño llamado Koga, quien juró que compraría la casa de al lado para así tener el derecho de hacerla su novia. Arqueó una ceja al recordar eso. Su promesa sonaba bastante improbable, pero no imposible. ¿Tendría que vivir Kagome en su casa para ser esposos y mantener al estúpido de Koga alejado?

Agh, ser niño eran tan complicado.

 **Fin**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! ¿Qué hicieron con sus parejas? Yo estuve encerrada en casa disfrutando de mi día libre del trabajo. Soy patética c:**

 **¡Biennn! ¿Vieron que se los prometí? ¿Qué les pareció este drabble? Es en compensación por lo triste del anterior y como premio por ser San Valentín. Lo escribí el 14, pero lo subo el 15 porque escribí esto en la noche y me extendí bastante. Como verán, el drabble "Lazos" fue contado desde la perspectiva de Kagome, mientras que este lo conté desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **El fanfic de "Una aventura de… ¿Perros?" está a punto de actualizarse. Solo tengo que escribir un poquitín más y ¡Listo! Actualizaré el quince o el dieciseis de febrero, así que estén atentos.**

 **No se olviden de comentar si les ha dado ternura, les gusta cómo escribo, quieren alguna temática (o drabble) especial o si —simplemente— tienen quejas. ¡Los reviews nos sacan sonrisas a los autores y son la mejor paga del mundo mundial! Dedícale unos segundos a esto para alentar a esta personita a seguir escribiendo ;)**

 **14.2.19 (recuerden que esta es la fecha en la que termino de editar el documento, no es la fecha de actualización :o )**


	6. Lagunas

**Lagunas**

La noche era calmada, silenciosa y fresca. La brisa traía consigo el aroma del bosque, de la neblina nocturna, la humedad de las cuevas… El aroma de su hembra. Sus orejas dejaron de moverse hacia los lados y se centraron en una única persona situada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Kagome caminaba tranquilamente frente a él, disfrutando del paisaje nocturno, siendo consciente de que la seguía y que por eso no había nada que temer. Contoneaba sus caderas con parsimonia, su cabello bailaba con el viento y a sus oídos llegaba la dulce canción que tarareaba.

—Kagome… —llamó casi en un susurro, sin saber si ella llegaría a oírlo. La vio detener sus pasos y ladear ligeramente la cabeza hacia él en una muda invitación para hablar— ¿Por qué me hiciste vestirme así? —preguntó mientras señalaba sus vestimentas para luego observar las de su esposa.

—Es una sorpresa —canturreó.

La vio guiñarle un ojo y retomar su andar. La siguió casi por inercia, como si estuviese hipnotizado. Solía burlarse de Miroku por cumplirle todos los caprichos a Sango, pero en cuanto Kagome volvió y se casaron no pudo evitar caer en el mismo encantamiento. Estaba totalmente embelesado por la belleza de su esposa. Nunca le replicaba nada. Ya sea que puso más verduras que carne en su plato, le pedía que limpiara los futones o —como ahora— le sacaba su preciado haori para ponerle una condenada yukata. Simplemente, no podía evitar caer ante los encantos de su mujer.

—Llegamos.

Kagome se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Entonces se detuvo a mirar su alrededor, seguían en el medio del bosque.

—¿Llegamos a dónde? No veo nada.

—Llegamos aquí, tonto —su esposa soltó una leve risilla al ver su impaciencia y no pudo evitar sonreír él mismo al darse cuenta de que sería un tonto toda la vida si eso la hacía reír.

Tomó su mano y lo guio detrás de unos arbustos, donde podía apreciarse una enorme laguna. Sus aguas parecían tranquilas, puras y la barrera creada naturalmente por los árboles y arbustos les daba privacidad.

—¿Cómo la…?

—La encontré un día que me hiciste enojar, hace un par de años cuando no me dejabas ir a mi época.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Se alegraba de haberla hecho enojar esa vez. El lugar era realmente hermoso y pacífico.

—Ven.

Se quedó parado como un idiota, intentando procesar lo que Kagome le dijo. La vio sacarse la yukata, enseñando su blanca espalda, su cintura estrecha, sus amplias caderas y ese firme trasero que tanto le gustaba. Reaccionó al instante al darse cuenta de que ¡Se estaba desnudando! Se apresuró a deshacerse de su estorbosa yukata él también y alcanzó a Kagome justo a tiempo para zambullirse en el agua. Lo esperaba recostada contra una roca mientras jugaba con sus rizos azabaches, el resto de su melena flotaba a su alrededor y sus ojos lo incitaban a tomarla ahí mismo, a aparearse.

—¿Vamos a bañarnos? —preguntó mientras se situaba frente a ella.

—Tal vez… Pero luego. ¿Sabes? Hoy te pusiste especialmente celoso solo porque jugaba con los niños de la aldea.

—Es porque esos chiquillos se llevan todo tu tiempo y atención, mientras que a mí solo me queda escuchar las babosadas de Miroku.

—Lo sé, pero… No pude evitar pensar que tú realmente no has vivido esa etapa, Inuyasha —alzó sus ojos chocolate hacia él, demostrando lo triste y conmovida que se sentía. Su esposo hizo una mueca de fastidio, detestaba que sintieran lástima por él—. Por eso mismo hoy vamos a jugar.

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

Le sonrió ampliamente para desorientarlo, para alejar todos esos recuerdos negativos que se avecinaban y no dejarían de atormentarlo por un par de noches. Inuyasha movió sus orejas en una clara muestra de confusión, ella rio y justo cuando su esposo estaba por estrecharla entre sus brazos… ¡Desapareció!

—¡¿Pero qué demon…?! —se apartó levemente de la roca, totalmente espantado ¡Su mujer se había evaporado! Entonces escuchó un ligero chapoteo y una risa coqueta ser emitida no muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, el sonido provenía de la laguna— ¿Kagome? —titubeó.

—No, no soy Kagome… Soy la sirena Kagome.

Una voz extraña, pero dulce y familiar fue la que le contestó. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar pánico y tuvo ganas de reír al reconocer aquel tinte de diversión impreso en la voz de Kagome, su mujer estaba jugando. Estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para jugar con los niños de la aldea… y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. Aún a pesar de los años Kagome seguía sorprendiéndolo con aquellos pequeños detalles. La divisó un poco más lejos, con los ojos y la nariz sobresaliendo del agua, utilizando su melena negra como camuflaje a causa de la oscuridad, agazapada para evitar ser vista. Apenas alcanzó a dar un paso en su dirección cuando ella se incorporó y volvió a zambullirse en el agua, alzando las caderas para nadar en lo profundo y moviendo su cabeza para mantener el movimiento. Solo con ver su trasero —por una fracción de segundo— algo dentro de él cambió… Realmente quería atraparla, inmovilizarla y tomarla ahí mismo. Su cuerpo y sus hormonas clamaban por ella, por su atención.

—Vamos a jugar a las atrapadas, Inuyasha —escuchó—. Si me atrapas, te dejaré elegir otro juego. Si yo gano… ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —gracias a Dios logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo, el muy desgraciado estaba utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana para moverse en el agua— ¡No hagas trampa! No se vale que intentes atraparme mientras hablo.

—¿O si no qué, tonta? —se burló. Sus ojos escudriñaban la zona, intentando predecir los movimientos de la azabache para atraparla lo antes posible. Ella volvió a incorporarse, el agua la cubría hasta las caderas y su cabello tapaba sus senos de manera natural ¡Censura de mierda! Por fortuna ella misma se encargó de mostrarle sus senos sin pudor alguno.

—O no habrá sexo por una semana —y volvió a zambullirse.

¡Mierda! Dios sabía que él era incapaz de sobrevivir a una abstinencia tan extensa, tan interminable como aquella, con una tentación tan cerca y, para colmo de males, sabía que Kagome era capaz de cumplir su palabra ¡Eso era trampa!

Era difícil seguirle el rastro. Su aroma se perdía bajo el agua, apenas salía a respirar y el movimiento en la superficie era casi imperceptible ¡¿Por qué demonios esa laguna era tan profunda?!

—Difícil, ¿Eh? Te advierto que fui una de las mejores nadadoras de mi clase —rio—. Incluso fui a un torneo en otra ciudad. Hubiera ganado, pero una idiota me pateó en la cara y… ¡No te rías!

Kagome estaba apoyada en la orilla, muy campantemente, esperando que su hanyou favorito fuese a buscarla, pero parecía muy entretenido observando el agua. Cansada de esperar, decidió hablar para llamar su atención.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

—Desde hace mucho. ¿Realmente estás jugando o me estás tomando el pelo? Esperaba más del todopoderoso Inuyasha —se burló, mientras veía que éste se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella—. Me voy a ir —amenazó.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Kagome frunció el ceño antes de tomar impulso para meterse en el agua ¿Quién se creía para actuar de manera tan presuntuosa cuando ella llevaba la ventaja? No alcanzó a hacer más de dos brazadas cuando algo se impactó contra su rostro, gritó de puro dolor aún bajo el agua y no tuvo más remedio que salir a respirar.

—¡Ja! Te atrapé —mientras que Kagome se sobaba la nariz, un cuerpo grande y caliente se abrazó a su espalda.

—Con un demonio, Inuyasha ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —pensó que él la atraparía de la cintura en una escena totalmente romántica o inclusive podría atrapar uno de los mechones de su cabello para hacer que se detuviera. ¡Pero colocar su pie en el camino no era parte del trato! Se volteó molesta a encararlo y pudo observar claramente como una sonrisita burlona se formaba en su rostro.

—Porque no te dejabas atrapar.

—¡Esa no es excusa!

—Ya, ya, después te enojas. Ahora es mi turno de jugar —sintió sus manos recorrer sus muslos y un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas.

—¿A… A qué quieres jugar?

—Al demonio que se come a la sacerdotisa.

Sus manos subieron rápidamente a las caderas femeninas y la elevaron hasta estar a la altura perfecta para una futura posesión. Pegó su torso contra sus pechos y la besó con frenesí.

Oh, este sí iba a ser un juego que ambos iban a disfrutar… y, claramente, Inuyasha llevaba la ventaja.

 **FIN**

 **¡Sorry, sorry, sorry! (Ahora hablo en english (?) Pero esta palabra se me hizo muy complicada, desde el 18 de febrero que estaba pensando y no se me ocurría nada. Pensaba usar algo referente a los ojos (lagunas chocolate/doradas), pero escribir 500 palabras sobre los ojos es algo realmente aburrido tanto para el lector como para el escritor así que tuve que buscar inspiración en la basura (?) Además este drabble ya estaba escrito hasta la parte donde Inuyasha dice "¿Vamos a bañarnos?" pero justo fui interrumpida por mi familia y no volví a retomar el borrador hasta hoy. Realmente lamento la demora ;-;**

 **DATOS** **:**

 ***El drabble fue inspirado en el capítulo tres del anime. Cuando un aldeano dice "¡El monstruo está nadando de lado! ¡Es muy veloz!", ya que las personas de la época no saben nadar. Por eso Inuyasha narra la forma en la que nada Kagome de forma tan enigmática.**

 ***Cuando Inuyasha dice "Aún a pesar de los años Kagome seguía sorprendiéndolo (…)" se refiere al tiempo que pasaron separados, no crean que han estado diez años casados porque no es así. Todos mis drabbles se sitúan uno o dos años después de casarse para mantener la pasión activa ;)**

 ***Las palabras son cada vez más difíciles y mi tiempo se agota (recuerden que el 1 de abril empiezo la universidad así que no tendré tiempo). De manera que no podré escribir un drabble por semana, así que escribiré todos ahora y los subiré de a uno, de a dos, de a tres… Etc, subiré aleatoriamente, ya no habrá fechas programadas :c**

 ***Mis otros dos long-fics serán actualizados este mes ¡Se los juro! Solo tengan paciencia. Yo necesito tener tiempo/inspiración/privacidad. Una combinación muy exótica (?)**

 **Finalmente, las** **preguntas** **:**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan de este drabble? ¿Qué les hizo sentir? ¿Lo narré bien? (Esta última pregunta es mucho muy importante 7u7 )**

 **¡Comenten y respondan estas preguntas! (Pueden sacarle captura a las preguntas y contestar en el review) Nos vemos muy, muy pronto en mis próximos proyectos. ¡Besitos!**

 **2.3.19**


	7. Tuerca

**Tuerca**

Kagome miraba preocupada en la dirección donde se encontraba el joven. Se mordía el labio, le sudaban las manos… Y la billetera.

—¿Es grave?

Escuchó un ligero quejido, el sonido de algo rozar el piso y finalmente el muchacho se mostró ante ella. Aún acostado en el suelo, debajo del enorme vehículo.

—Afortunadamente no, solo tiene algunas partes sueltas —se incorporó y la miró a los ojos mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo viejo—. Requiere mantenimiento, con suerte estará listo en cinco días. —Kagome se mordió el labio nerviosa, ¡No podía quedarse cinco días sin auto!— Aunque por usted lo tendré listo en dos días, solo porque es linda.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y ella le sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios de su parte.

—¿Pero qué cosas dice?

Sonrió con arrogancia al verla avergonzada, le gustaba ver sus reacciones de chiquilla a pesar de ser una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Vuelva aquí el martes, lo tendré listo para entonces.

Volvió a tumbarse en la áspera lona debajo suyo y se arrastró debajo del automóvil. Observó los numerosos fierros, cables, tornillos y tuercas. Justo cuando estaba por tomar la llave francesa al lado de su cabeza la dulce voz de su clienta llamó su atención.

—Le agradezco por ser tan bueno conmigo, señor Taisho. Créame que he buscado muchos mecánicos, pero no hay nadie como usted —el peliblanco asomó su cabeza para poder mirarla y le sonrió.

—Me halaga.

—Es la verdad. Casi todos buscan sacarme dinero o dejan el auto peor de lo que lo encontré.

—Bueno… —salió de debajo del coche y se encaminó a una pequeña mesa donde reposaban varios tipos de herramientas— Tiene mala suerte con su auto y me sentiría mal si no la ayudara.

Kagome se detuvo a mirarlo con cierta curiosidad. Era verdad, desde que se compró su primer auto —hace ya más de un año—, no había dejado de llevarlo al mecánico. Era un modelo relativamente nuevo, por lo que no debería de tener problemas. Sin embargo, eran cada vez más extraños y recurrentes. Primero fueron las correas, luego el aceite del motor, le siguieron los frenos, la palanca de cambio se atoraba, el volante era demasiado duro… La lista seguía y seguía. Ya estaba harta de tener que pagar tantos arreglos, si esto continuaba entonces no tendría otra opción más que vender el dichoso auto. Volvería a la bicicleta, lo juraba por su billetera. Pero… miró disimuladamente la dirección en la que se encontraba el joven mecánico. Revolvía una caja de herramientas buscando una pinza más pequeña y eso le dio tiempo de admirarlo. La camisa cuadrillé color rojo, estilo leñador, le quedaba bien y el hecho de que las mangas estuvieran arremangadas hasta los codos lo hacía ver muy sensual, sugerente. Tenía manchas de grasa en el rostro, al igual que en el pantalón de mezclilla* color celeste. Se veían viejos, pero le sentaban bien.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al toparse con aquellos ojos dorados en medio de su intensa exploración. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquel joven le sonreía altivamente al descubrirla con las manos en la masa.

—E-entonces, vuelvo el martes ¿No?

—Sí, en la tarde estará listo.

—Bien, nos vemos. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Nos vemos…

Esperó a que la chica saliera por la puerta de su garaje mientras se limpiaba las manos nuevamente. Era joven y linda, llamó su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio. Aquella tarde de enero en la que trajo el vehículo a su taller. Normalmente habría solucionado el problema a medias o le habría cobrado un pequeño "extra" solo para aprovecharse. No fue capaz de hacerlo, claramente. Miró de soslayo el auto y sonrió mientras arrojaba el andrajoso trapo al piso.

Fue capaz de algo mucho peor, era un sinvergüenza… Pero, ¿Qué otra forma tenía de volver a verla? La tuerca en la palma de su mano fue la respuesta. Tal vez era chantajista e inmoral sacarle pequeñas partes al auto para que la azabache no tuviera otra opción más que traer el vehículo al taller, pero era su única opción. Ya había descubierto que se llamaba Kagome, que vivía sola en un departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. En cuanto lograra reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle el número de teléfono, dejaría aquella infantil jugarreta.

¡Lo juraba como que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho!

 **FIN**

 **Mezclilla** **: Jean. En mi país le decimos "jean", pero no sé si alguien se sentirá incómodo con el término o si lo desconoce. Por eso decidí poner "mezclilla" como sinónimo. La próxima utilizaré la palabra "jean" porque ya expliqué su significado xD**

 **Quiero que sepan que voy a entrar al reto "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", en el cual me nominó una hermosa lectora :D así que estén atentosss**

 **Me encantaron sus comentarios ¡Me alegra saber que disfrutan esto tanto como yo! c:**

 **Kagura Higurash** **i: ¡¿En serio te leíste casi todos mis fics en solo dos días?! Wowowowoooo, ¡Me siento tan halagada! Dime, ¿Cuál fue tu favorito hasta ahora? Me refiero a tu fic favorito y a tu drabble favorito (el drabble puede ser de este libro o del anterior). Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios de tu parte ;)**

 **Tengo malas noticias: Abandonaré el long-fic "¡Otra vez!" por falta de material, información, tiempo, etc. No quiero forzar un final donde ya no se sienta el amor y dedicación que tienen los otros capítulos. Tal vez un día retome el proyecto, pero por ahora prefiero abandonarlo porque es imposible terminarlo antes de que llegue abril y tampoco quiero dejarlos seis meses esperando por un capítulo de pésima calidad y extremadamente corto :s**

 **Terminaré mi otro long-fic de los perros y escribiré todos los drabbles para finalizar el reto anual antes de tiempo. Espero que puedan entenderme. Hoy, siete de marzo, tengo una reunión en la universidad y eso solo me recuerda que se agota el tiempo. Ah y, por cierto, ¡El trece cumplo dieciocho años! Así que ya están avisados, los que quieran saludarme son libres de hacerlo ;)**

 **¿Les gustó este drabble? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál fue su favorito hasta ahora? ¿Por qué? Puede ser de este libro o el anterior :o**

 **Hasta pronto, besitosss ¡No olviden comentar! Quiero saber lo que les pareció este drabble ;)**

 **7.3.19**


	8. Ukelele

**Ukelele**

—No me toques ahí.

—¿No te gusta, preciosa?

—No es eso… Es… —la castaña intentaba alejar al hombre que se posaba sobre ella, pero este no cedía— Tenemos compañía. Me da vergüenza.

—¿Lo dices por él? —respondió mirando en dirección a su amigo que miraba fijamente el horizonte— Está soñando despierto. No se daría cuenta de lo que hacemos aún si le diésemos binoculares. Ahora… ¿En qué estábamos?

—¡Qué no! —con una cachetada terminó por romper la atmósfera y, de paso, el entusiasmo de su apasionado novio quien solo se incorporó para alejarse de la muchacha.

—¿Inuyasha? —llamó mientras se sobaba la mejilla, pero nada— ¡Inuyasha!

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿De qué me perdí?

—Te lo dije —susurró el ojiazul mirando de reojo a su novia—. Nosotros ya nos vamos, Inuyasha —avisó—. Sango está cansada y es nuestra última noche en el hotel, así que disfrutaremos a lo grande.

—¡Miroku! —le pegó un codazo a su novio justo en el estómago. Aquel tono de voz tan pícaro no le había gustado para nada—. Nos alcanzas luego, dejaremos la llave de la habitación debajo del tapete.

—Ah, sí…

Inuyasha, que poco y nada había escuchado, solo fue consciente de su soledad cuando la fogata a su lado comenzó a apagarse. El sonido del oleaje golpear contra las rocosas orillas lo relajaba, el aire entraba presuroso en sus oídos y, sin embargo, toda su atención se centraba en el horizonte, en la superficie del mar. Alerta, intentando divisar algo que le diera esperanzas.

—No va a venir… —musitó y comenzó a sacudirse la arena del cuerpo.

Había ido temprano con sus amigos a la playa para disfrutar de la multitud y recoger algunos crustáceos. Se zambulleron un par de veces en el agua, jugaron un partido de voleibol con otros hombres y tomaron un baño de sol. Su piel morena se acentuó aún más, adquiriendo una apariencia lustrosa, propia del bronceado. A medida que la tarde y la noche caían dejó de prestarle atención a sus acompañantes y se centró en el mar. El collar de flores que adornaba su cabeza era la fehaciente prueba de que Sango se aprovechó de su distracción para jugarle una pequeña broma.

—Es realmente tarde —alzó su vista al cielo nocturno, notando la presencia de las estrellas y la ausencia de personas a su alrededor— y yo aquí como un tonto esperándola…

Estiró sus brazos, espalda y piernas, relajando sus entumecidos músculos. Sacudió la manta en la que había estado sentado y se dirigió al muelle con el resto de sus cosas.

—Sango y sus tonterías…

Arrojó el collar de flores al mar, dejó que sus pies colgaran en el aire y tomó su ukelele mientras afinaba las cuerdas. El chapoteo de las olas era cada vez más fuerte y cercano, pero mantenía la vista fija en el pequeño instrumento.

—¿Sabes tocarlo?

Y ahí, frente a él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que reposaban sobre una roca, justo ahí se encontraba ella. Casi se va de espaldas al verla tan campantemente, espiándolo.

—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

—¿Sabes tocarlo? —insistió, mientras miraba de forma curiosa el instrumento de madera en manos del joven.

—S-sí…

A decir verdad, le daba vergüenza tocarlo en público.

—Tócalo para mí —pidió.

Dirigió con timidez los dedos a las cuerdas, miraba atentamente los ojos oscuros de la mujer frente a él. Intentaba no bajar su mirada a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por su melena azabache, pero alcanzaba a ver el pezón perfectamente. Tocó lentamente, casi como si aquel ukelele susurrara. La muchacha frente a él se acercó cautelosamente a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de las notas, lo hizo hasta lograr apoyarse en el muelle. Se perdió entonces en sus ojos oscuros, en su cabello azul eléctrico, en sus pechos que se aplastaban contra la madera en la que se apoyaba… Se perdió en la imponente, sensual y delicada imagen que aquella sirena le regalaba.

Rogaba porque la canción no terminase, por recordar cada maldita canción que había escuchado aunque sea una vez. Le tocó canciones alegres, dulces, de manera pausada mientras dejaban que el sonido de las olas los encerrara en una atmósfera de calma. Había oído que las sirenas te embrujan con su canto, pero ella no, ella lo encandilaba con sus ojos profundos y cafés.

—Tocas canciones muy lindas…

Aunque eso no quería decir que su voz se quedara atrás. Era tan dulce, aterciopelada, femenina… Seductora.

Recordaba haberla visto hace unos cinco años, cuando se fue de vacaciones con su familia y amigos a esa misma playa. Estaban en el yate familiar cuando una tormenta los sorprendió, el viento hizo que las olas arrasaran con el yate. Escuchó los gritos de Miroku, la voz preocupada de su madre, intentaba salir a la superficie cuando una ola lo arrastró hasta el fondo y todo se volvió negro. Despertó al día siguiente en la arena, pero no era la misma playa en la que alquilaba con su familia.

—¿Por qué dejaste de tocar? ¿En qué piensas? —la forma en la que movía su cola bajo el agua le recordaba mucho a los pies de una niña inquieta. Sonrió con ternura al pensar que, de no ser por sus pechos, realmente luciría como una niña.

—En el día que nos conocimos —y siguió tocando.

 _Había caminado por la orilla del lugar intentando encontrar el camino a casa sin éxito. Estaba considerando seriamente irse nadando de vuelta, pero el agua plagada de tiburones no parecía una buena opción. Pateó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas intentando transmitirle su frustración, el pequeño proyectil se perdió detrás de enormes rocas cubiertas de musgo. No pensaba prestarle atención hasta que un grito llamó su atención._

 _—¡Auch!_

 _Era la voz de una chica. Corrió hacia las rocas esperanzado, creyendo que podría guiarlo de vuelta a casa. Pero se encontró con una joven desnuda a la orilla del mar que se sobaba la cabeza._

 _—¡Qué grosero!_

 _El grito no lo sobresaltó, tampoco el hecho de que sus pechos no estaban cubiertos… sino la enorme cola que reemplazaba su mitad inferior. Había hecho que su cola golpeara el agua para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría reparado en su presencia._

—Ah, sí, aún me duele ese golpe —la suave voz de ella llamó su atención, volteando a verla justo cuando se señalaba el punto exacto en que fue golpeada.

—Ya te dije que lo siento —rio.

—Sí, sí… ¿Te gustan? Creí que a ustedes les molestaba verlos, pero a ti te gusta mirarlos demasiado.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Inuyasha y dejó de tocar. Mierda, lo habían descubierto. ¿No se suponía que estaba siendo disimulado

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gustan!

—¡Shhh!

Se abalanzó sobre la muchacha para cubrirle la boca, temeroso de que alguien —en algún lugar del mundo— lo escuchara o supiera de lo que estaban hablando. Ella balbuceaba debajo de su palma.

—No entiendo lo que dices —rio y ella frunció el seño—. Si prometes no volver a gritar, te solta…

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más. La joven, con su fuerza inhumana, logró zafarse de su agarre y aprovechó su asombro para tomar impulso con sus brazos hasta recargarse aún más en el muelle.

Alcanzó a mirar una vez más sus ojos antes de sentir la calidez de sus labios, suaves como la más fina seda y salados como el mar. Aspiró el aroma de la fauna marina que desprendía su cabello, una fragancia tan natural y sutil que resultaba casi imperceptible. Logró entreabrir sus labios, pero su lengua tocó el aire. Abrió los ojos consternado y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de ella.

—Nos vemos, Inuyasha.

No quería despedirse, quería quedarse a su lado la noche entera. Amanecer en el mar junto a ella y robarle más caricias en el proceso. Pero lo entendía, pronto zarparían los barcos pesqueros y ella tenía que estar en altamar a esas horas si quería asegurar su vida. Y él no se la quitaría.

—Nos vemos, Kagome…

La sirena sonrió enseñando los dientes y se quedó quieta por lo que ambos sintieron una eternidad, permitiéndole admirarla en todo su esplendor. Con la luz de la luna contrastando con su nívea piel, las escamas de su cola brillando a causa del agua, su cabello húmedo dejando entrever rizos, la finura de su nariz o lo grácil de su rostro. Le permitió admirar la perfección de una sirena, la perfección que era ella misma.

Pudo ver cómo se impulsaba ligeramente hacia atrás para volver al agua y chapoteó un par de veces con su cola a modo de despedida antes de perderse en las profundidades del mar. Dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Se conocieron hace cinco años y desde entonces él volvía cada verano, en el mismo mes, la misma fecha, con la esperanza de verla una vez más. A medida que los años pasaban ella cambiaba. Veía cómo sus pechos crecían, su cintura se afinaba, su melena se alargaba cada vez más. Pero la avidez y luminosidad de sus ojos siempre era la misma, seguía siendo tan inocente como la última vez que la vio.

La nombró esa tarde de verano, hace ya varios años, en honor al brillo de sus ojos. Brillaban con la misma fuerza y pureza que las estrellas del firmamento, la llamó Kagome porque era el único nombre que lograba representarla. A ella le gustó tanto que lo visitaba en las noches, desde ese día hasta ahora, siempre era por las noches. Venía en cuanto las estrellas lograban divisarse y se iba antes de que zarparan los barcos pesqueros. Pero él seguiría allí, esperándola verano tras verano, con su ukelele como único testigo del amor que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos dos.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! Lamento la demora, es que siempre me quedaba dormida y no lograba terminar el drabble :)**

 **¡Gracias a las personas que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños! A** **SheilaStV** **por dejar un hermoso review y a** **Son Atom** **por hacer ese vídeo tan lindo y mandármelo por WhatsApp :') Las amooo**

 **LaWeaAzul** **: Me reí muchísimo con eso de Nanatzu no Taizai, sobre todo por el "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Lo sé, son adorables en esa etapaaaa, ¡Me alegra que sean tus favoritos! :o habrá una tercera parte ;)**

 **Rinnu** **: Sep, todos murieron en la explosión y si alguien hubiera sobrevivido entonces ten por seguro que no serán Kagome e Inuyasha.**

 **Me quedé pensando acerca de tu pregunta sobre si van juntos a la escuela xD digamos que sí van juntos a la misma sede, pero no al mismo salón ya que tienen distintas edades :o**

 **Ahoraaaa, ¿Actualizaciones? Bueno, sinceramente ayer recordé que todavía tengo un long-fic que actualizar (me siento una tonta xd) así que voy a escribir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible :o**

 **¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentariosss! Espero recibir más en donde me digan lo que les pareció esta temática un tanto.. ¿Inusual? Ustedes decidirán la palabra que mejor lo describa xD ¡Besos y no se olviden de comentar!**

 **P.D.: El próximo drabble se llamará "Calcetines" y estoy segurísima de que lo van a amar 7u7**

 **16.3.19**


	9. Calcetines

**Calcetines**

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque cargando un enorme costal de arroz mientras Miroku lo seguía de cerca, el peso sobre su espalda lo volvía más lento de lo normal. Esta vez exigió quedarse con la parte más grande del botín. Dos tercios de arroz eran para él, el otro tercio era para el monje y su familia. Sonaba injusto, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que tenía cuatro bocas que alimentar, mientras que él solo compartía los alimentos con Kagome. Sí, era injusto, pero los trueques eran tan generosos que su compañero no tenía necesidad de quejarse. Un solo costal de arroz podía alimentar a su familia por un mes entero, tal vez por un mes y medio si se racionaba bien. Fue por eso que Miroku no se molestó con su pedido, en su casa no faltaba comida.

Saltaba las piedras del río con agilidad y rapidez mientras aferraba fuertemente su preciada carga. Era un único bulto, pero tenía el tamaño de la mochila amarilla de Kagome, esa extraña bolsa poseía una elasticidad imposible de alcanzar por cualquier ser viviente. Y fue eso justamente lo que pidió cuando llegó la hora de cobrar.

 _—Quiero un costal tan grande como el bolso de viaje de mi esposa —se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente al terrateniente, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro de este._

 _—¿Qué dijo?_

 _—Quiere decir que le dé el costal más grande que tenga en agradecimiento por sus servicios —Miroku fue el encargado de traducir lo que pedía ¿Tan difícil era entenderlo? Sus instrucciones fueron específicas y sencillas._

No tardaron mucho más en salir de la aldea, a pesar de eso el viaje les había llevado dos días de ida y otros dos días de vuelta. Ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a casa, querían ver a sus esposas. Especialmente Miroku, que añoraba sacarse de encima el mal humor del hanyou que empeoraba a cada segundo. Era su amigo, pero ni Buda podría darle suficiente paciencia como para lidiar con sus cambios de humor. ¡Dios, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible!

—Inuyasha, ¿No crees que sería más fácil si cargaras mi bolsa también y me llevaras en tus brazos? Como esas princesas en los cuentos de la señorita Kagome.

—Cállate.

—Y yo que intentaba iniciar una conversación… Le diré de tu falta de compañerismo a la señorita Kagome.

—¡Qué te calles!

—Sí, sí.

No hablaron en lo que restaba del camino. Miroku necesitaba el aire para mantener el paso detrás de su amigo e Inuyasha se limitaba a mirar al frente, ocasionalmente giraba las orejas a los lados para asegurar el perímetro o confirmar que su compañero lo seguía de cerca. Muchas veces estuvo lejos de casa, se iba por viajes que en ocasiones duraban una o dos semanas. Siempre se ponía ansioso a la hora de volver a casa, pero esta vez "ansioso" no era la palabra que usaría para describir su estado. No, estaba eufórico. La sola idea de volver a ver a su esposa lo ponía loco de alegría. No sabía por qué. Lo único que hacía de esa espera un poco más amena era el hecho de poder recordarla. Vislumbrarla jugueteando con los niños de la aldea, cocinando mientras le hablaba sobre su día, comiendo alguna fruta en el campo abierto o durmiendo entre sus brazos sobre la copa de un árbol. Recordarla era lo único que lo hacía sentir que la tenía con él. Y… era justamente eso lo que lo preocupaba. Kagome había comenzado a tejer poco antes de que se fuera.

 _—Quiero ayudar con los ingresos de la casa. No está bien que solo tú trabajes —había dicho._

Una tarde compró un pequeño y maltratado ovillo de lana, era la última que le quedaba a la vendedora. Una señora más vieja que Kaede. Tejió algo similar a un gorro y eso pareció gustarle. Compró más ovillos, carreteles y agujas para tejer, de todos los colores y formas. Tejía bufandas, guantes, pequeños abrigos para los niños de la aldea, todo lo que le recordara a su época. Las personas comenzaron a comprarle lo que tejía y Kagome usaba el dinero para comprar cosas para la cabaña. Se le hizo una costumbre extraña al principio, pero luego vio lo feliz que la hacía y decidió dejar que siguiera con su pequeño pasatiempo. Inclusive le trajo madejas de hilo traído de Occidente para que pudiera adornar lo que tejía. Kagome se alegró tanto que lo obligó a hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Era una pena que esta vez no hubiera conseguido traerle nada, tal vez en la próxima salida tendría más suerte.

Llegaron a la aldea al anochecer. Acompañó a Miroku hasta su casa, saludó a Sango y una vez que comprobó que todo estaba bien se dispuso a volver junto a su compañera. Las ventanas de la cabaña dejaban ver la luz de las velas que resplandecían en el interior. Corrió la esterilla de bambú y se adentró en su hogar.

—He vuelto —anunció mientras dejaba el costal a un lado. Ni siquiera alcanzó a voltearse cuando escuchó los pasos de Kagome a su espalda. Giró la cabeza para mirarla y ella aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse a sus brazos al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—Bienvenido, Inuyasha.

Cerró los ojos y lo besó dulcemente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él y las ansias que tenía de volverlo a ver. Inuyasha sonrió en medio del beso, la abrazó por la cintura, dándose cuenta de que al fin estaba en casa. Junto a Kagome, su mujer, su compañera.

—Te extrañé y al parecer no fui la única —bromeó la azabache en cuanto sintió que un bulto se presionaba con total descaro contra su ingle—. Pero dejemos eso para después, te tengo una sorpresa.

—La sorpresa puede esperar, esto no —Inuyasha se centraba ahora en el cuello de su esposa, intentando estimular la marca para distraerla.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ni los roces, besos o susurros consiguieron tentar a Kagome lo suficiente como para dejar que la tomara en el suelo de la sala. Intentó colar una de sus manos debajo de su kosode para tocar sus pechos, pero ella se alejó.

—¿Quieres la sorpresa o no?

Inuyasha suspiró. Sabía por el ceño fruncido de la azabache que estaba a punto de enojarse y no quería dormir fuera esa noche.

—¿Después de la sorpresa podremos seguir? —Kagome asintió— Bien, tráela.

Él aprovechó para recargarse contra la pared de madera mientras ella iba a buscar la famosa "sorpresa", ¿En serio era tan importante? Esperaba que no tardara demasiado o comenzaría a dolerle cierto lugar de su anatomía y prefería evitarlo. Su esposa reapareció pocos segundos después y se sentó frente a él con una pequeña caja de madera, la ilusión podía adivinarse en sus ojos en el momento en que depositó el obsequio en sus manos. Estaba por abrirlo con rapidez para terminar con esto lo antes posible, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Es un regalo para ambos, es pequeño pero sé que te gustará.

Inuyasha asintió y se apresuró a abrir la tapa de la pequeña caja. En su interior había trozos de papeles coloridos que cubrían el misterioso objeto para darle más énfasis al regalo. Podía sentir la mirada ansiosa de Kagome sobre él, lo que lo incitó a remover esos papeles para descubrir lo que se hallaba en el fondo.

—¿Y esto? —alzó uno de los calcetines y se lo enseñó a la azabache con total desconcierto, pero los ojos de ella seguían expectantes. Como si aún no hubiera comprendido la magnitud de aquel obsequio— E… Eres muy amable Kagome, son muy lindos y todo, pero… Creo que se han encogido o ¡Espera! ¿Se supone que tengo que usar uno en cada dedo? Entonces tienes que tejer otros ocho.

Tal vez eran algo de su época similar a los guantes, una prenda que él no sabía cómo usar. Kagome seguía sentada frente a él mientras miraba atentamente su reacción. Movió sus orejas inquieto… ¿Se suponía que debía usarlos? Quizás eran para sus orejas y por eso eran solo dos… Agh, no comprendía nada.

—¿Te has quedado sin lana? Si es eso puedo ir a la aldea vecina y conseguirte una o dos madejas o… ¿Por qué lloras? No, no es que no me gusten. Son muy lindos y me gusta que sean celestes, que tengan voladitos y…

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kagome sonrió adivinando su reacción. Se acercó cautelosamente y tomó las manos masculinas, las guio hasta posarlas en su vientre y le sostuvo la mirada dejándole ver lo realizada que se sentía.

—Que seremos padres… Tonto.

Y por primera vez fue consciente de lo que estaba oyendo. Se permitió volver en sí y centrarse en lo que su mano tocaba. Palpó el vientre, ahuecando solo un poco la palma de su mano. El vientre de Kagome aún era plano, pero alcanzaba a sentir la hinchazón propia del embarazo. Una hinchazón que no lograba vislumbrarse gracias a sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Estaba atónito, miraba con renovado interés las diminutas prendas. Comprendiendo al fin que aquellos dos delicados calcetines estaban hechos para resguardar los pequeños pies de su cachorro, para protegerlo del frío invernal. Estaban hechos con el amor de una madre, una madre que tejió con esperanza y anhelo cada una de esas noches hasta finalizar su tarea.

Sí, Kagome había comenzado a tejer desde hace algún tiempo. Y no hubo mejor manera de decirle que esperaban un hijo que con esos dos pintorescos calcetines.

 **FIN**

 **Me volví a demorar. Me odio :)**

 **Tenía listo el drabble desde la última actualización, pero me faltaba escribir dos párrafos y posponía la edición. Lo lamento y espero que la demora haya valido la pena ;-;**

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, aunque recibí pocos de todas formas me alegraron el día ;)**

 **Este miércoles (3.3.19) empiezo la universidad y estoy ¡MUY! Asustada. Pero no daré marcha atrás, no aún xD así que deben saber que me voy a demorar más con mis dos fics :s**

 **¿Les gustó este drabble? ¿Qué sintieron? Sinceramente amé este :') ¡Respondan en los comentarios!**

 **Por cierto, esto es algo** **IMPORTANTE** **y lo comento por si a algún otro usuario le sucedió. El martes 22 de marzo de 2019 recibí un correo electrónico de un usuario llamado** **babe528lady149** **, creí que era un review o alguna notificación así que lo abrí. El correo era breve, estaba en inglés y al traducirlo decía esto: Hola Zio Takumi, quiero ser un hombre malo. Póngase en contacto con este sitio en reunión. MYADULT. CLUB. Regístrese y búsqueme. Mi apodo es 47394, si no es problema para ti.**

 **A decir verdad me dio miedo, no se lo he comentado a nadie. Pero llamé a un número de emergencia y corroboré que no estoy siendo monitoreada. Tengan cuidado.**

 **29.3.19**


	10. Inocente

**Inocente**

Era de noche y la brisa veraniega invitaba a más de uno a dormir hasta el mediodía. El sonido de las copas de los árboles meciéndose arrullaba a los niños aún mejor que cualquier canción de cuna. Y el más pequeño de la casa había sido el primero en dormirse tras cenar. Estaba en su pequeña habitación, arropado con sus mantas favoritas, tapado hasta las orejas para disfrutar del placentero calor que su propio cuerpo le otorgaba. Pero ni siquiera todas las sábanas del mundo podrían haber disminuido la claridad con la que los sonidos llegaban a sus oídos. Primero fue un ligero golpe contra la madera el que logró perturbar su sueño, luego un suspiro y su cuerpo se removió intentando ignorar los sonidos del exterior. Finalmente un grito ahogado atravesó la pared de su habitación y no tardó en sentarse mientras se frotaba los ojos. Con suerte los sonidos habrían sido producto de un sueño y pronto podría regresar a dormir, pero un jadeo volvió a romper la paz nocturna.

—¿M-mamá? —otro jadeo, esta vez un poco más angustiado que antes— ¡Mamá!

Nadie podría engañarlo, esa era la voz de su madre. Distorsionada o no distinguiría su timbre de voz en cualquier lado. Se puso de pie, respirando lo más silenciosamente posible para intentar escuchar a su madre de nuevo.

—N-no… por favor… mmm…

¡Y allí estaba! Su madre estaba en peligro, suplicando por su vida a tan solo un par de metros de distancia. ¿Y su padre? Tal vez se había ido de viaje nuevamente, estaba demasiado dormido como para recordarlo pero no lo suficiente como para no socorrer a su madre. Corrió hacia la entrada de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Nada más cruzar el marco de la puerta quedó horrorizado. Su mamá estaba siendo sometida por un hombre en la cama que ella compartía con su padre. Estaba sobre ella y la hacía sollozar mientras que se arqueaba de una forma monstruosa debajo de las sábanas. Casi parecían una misma criatura en medio de alguna clase de transformación. Los pequeños pies de su mamá sobresalían de las sábanas, cada uno a los lados de aquel hombre de negra cabellera que apenas y podía respirar. Su padre siempre le prometía protegerla, ¿Pero dónde mierda estaba ahora que atacaban a su hermosa y preciada madre? Kenji, con apenas dos años de edad, no tuvo más remedio que arremeter contra aquel vil atacante. Aún con el pelo desordenado, la cara cubierta parcialmente de baba y sus piecitos descalzos tuvo la osadía de correr en dirección al robusto hombre y empujarlo por la espalda hasta sacarlo de encima de su mamá.

—¡No toques a mamá! —gritó, lo que a su tierna edad apenas sonaba como un chillido, mientras miraba con odio los ojos grises del sujeto. Que, por cierto, tenía una cara muy desorientada. Volteó a ver a su madre y pudo ver su torso desnudo, lo que no le importó ya que solía bañarse tanto con ella como con su papá. Ella lo miraba aterrada— ¿Estás bien? —y entonces su figura de hombre fuerte e imponente se derrumbó en el momento exacto en que abrazó a su madre mientras sollozaba. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, ¿Qué le habría hecho ese sujeto a su mamá?— ¿Y papá?

Kagome no reaccionaba, solo sabía que había estado pasándola de lo lindo hasta hace unos instantes y luego su ''visita a las estrellas'' fue brutalmente interrumpida por su único hijo, quien ahora la abrazaba. No sabía si era para ''consolarla'' o para cubrir su desnudez de aquel hombre que Kenji miraba con odio.

—Pues papá… papá… —pero las palabras no salían.

—¿Papá qué?

—Lo estás viendo, cachorro —esta vez fue Inuyasha quien contestó de mala manera mientras se cubría para que Kenji no viera más de lo que ya había visto. Gracias a Dios la luna nueva había oscurecido la habitación mucho más que de costumbre.

—Tú no eres mi padre.

—Cariño, él es papi —consoló Kagome mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo a los ojos. Nunca creyó que el hecho de que Kenji aún no había visto a su padre en luna nueva le representaría un problema tan grande.

—Papá no tiene el pelo así, ese no es papá ¡Quiero a papá! —sollozó.

—Kenji, sé que papá siempre tiene el pelo de color plateado, pero a veces se transforma y su pelo se vuelve negro. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor —explicó—. Además, papá siempre tiene un collar especial en su cuello y ese hombre lo lleva, ¿Ves? —Señaló— Es porque ese hombre es papi.

Vio la mirada de su hijo dirigirse a su padre, que había descubierto su cuello para dejar que su cachorro viera con facilidad el collar de cuentas que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, pudo ver en la mirada del pequeño que no estaba del todo convencido. Miró seriamente a su mujer y asintió con la cabeza, dándole una orden muda.

—Abajo.

Y el extraño hombre fue a parar al suelo, siempre cuidando que la delgada sábana lo cubriera. Kenji no entendía muy bien qué le había pasado a su padre, pero era seguro que solo alguien podía besar el suelo de una manera tan graciosa: su papá.

—¿Y qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó, ahora un poco más recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. Y ahora fue el turno de Kagome de ponerse nerviosa.

—M-me… me hacía masajes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no tenías ropa, mami?

—Es para que tu padre sepa dónde… hacer presión. Me dolía mucho la espalda.

—¿Y yo también te puedo hacer masajes? ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Quiero ayudar!

—¡Kenji! —Kagome sujetó fuertemente la sábana que la cubría. Si su hijo hubiera levantado la tela solo un centímetro más podría haber visto más de la cuenta. Mucho más— Es tarde… mejor ve a dormir, ¿Sí? Mañana podrás hacerme masajes.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Ahora a dormir que es tarde.

Kenji se levantó, ahora más tranquilo, y se despidió de sus padres con un breve saludo. Mientras tanto, Kagome e Inuyasha esperaron un par de segundos para poder hablar.

—Extraño los seguros de tu época.

—Yo también.

 **FIN**

 **¡VOLVIIII! ¿Les gustó este one shot? No es drabble, ya que excede las 500 palabras. Espero que haga reír a más de uno, lo suficiente como para que me dejen un review contándome lo que les ha parecido este one shot producto de mi imaginación ;)**

 **¡Una sonrisa equivale a un review!**

 **''Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima''**

 **1.5.19**


	11. Retorcer

**Retorcer**

Era un día espléndido en la aldea de Kaede, el calor veraniego hacía que todos los niños salieran a jugar y mientras las madres se quedaban para vigilarlos, Kagome lavaba ropa en el río. Intentaba aprovechar al máximo el sol del mediodía. Mientras la ropa se secaba ella podría ir a casa a cocinar. Llevaba un par de minutos fregando la misma mancha de una yukata, la muy desgraciada se negaba a salir. Estar tanto tiempo hincada frotando comenzaba a molestarle, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que su abultado vientre de nueve meses la hacía agotarse cada vez más rápido. Un dolor en la parte baja de su estómago la hizo detenerse a descansar, miró su abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo para calmar a su hijo.

—Hoy estás muy inquieto, te has movido toda la mañana.

Había tenido pequeños dolores durante la noche, los mismos que la habían obligado a levantarse temprano para ir al baño. Inuyasha le había hecho masajes durante un par de horas, esperando que eso la aliviara, pero no parecía funcionar por mucho tiempo. Es cierto que el último mes le había costado conciliar el sueño debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo, pero esta vez no había podido dormir casi nada.

—¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás moviendo?

El movimiento cesó, por lo que se permitió respirar tranquila mientras reanudaba su tarea. Pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales el dolor volvió a aparecer tres o cuatro veces más. Dolor que atribuía a la energía de su hijo. Terminó de colgar la última prenda y volvió a la cabaña, donde encontró a Inuyasha mirándola extrañado.

—¿Por qué caminas así?

—No es nada, solo… se mueve mucho.

—¿El cachorro?

—Sí…

Inuyasha sabía que su cachorro, al tener sangre de demonio, era propenso a moverse mucho más que una cría de humano. Pero también era consciente de que nunca había visto a Kagome tan pálida ni tan agotada solamente porque su cachorro pegara dos o tres patadas. Su compañera se quitó las sandalias en la entrada y casi se cae de bruces al suelo al sentir que su hijo se retorcía nuevamente.

—Ughh… duele…

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos mientras ella se dejaba caer, al verla de cerca pudo notar lo agitada que se encontraba, su rostro se contraía por el dolor mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su vientre. El ambarino aprovechó que ella estaba con la guardia baja y metió una de sus manos en el pantalón de la azabache hasta llegar a su intimidad.

—¡No tengo humor para eso!

—Kagome… creo que estás por dar a luz.

—¡¿Qué?!

Podría haberlo llamado loco, podría haberle dicho que de ser así ella se habría dado cuenta, pero la mano de su marido bañada en sangre era una prueba más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Esa misma noche serían padres.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sinceramente a mí me encantó este, ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Cuándo quieren la próxima actualización? ¿Ya hicieron la tarea de biología para mañana? (?**

 **La primera vez que termino un drabble antes de las quinientas palabras, wow. Su continuación se llamará "Hijo", tal vez sea el próximo drabble o tal vez no, pero estén atentos :o**

 **Gracias a todas esas preciosuras que comentaron el drabble anterior. Me reí mucho con sus reacciones y súplicas respecto a que Kenji no debía salir de su habitación jajajaja**

 **Recuerden dejarme un review por este hermoso (no sé si sea hermoso, pero es lo que tengo ;-;) drabble, pueden decirme si desean algún drabble o continuación en especial y se los dedicaré ;)**

 **5.5.19**


	12. Ligas

**Ligas**

Cruzó corriendo la calle mientras trataba de cubrirse de la reciente lluvia. Llegó a un callejón donde se encontró con dos de sus amigos, ambos trataban de cubrir sus rostros.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Escapando. No tienes ni idea de lo que cuesta forzar una puta ventana sin romperla. Mi madre comienza a notar mi ausencia, debo tener cuidado.

—Como todos —respondió otro—. ¿Estamos listos? —vio a sus dos compañeros asentir con una determinación y frialdad casi ridículas, tuvo que contenerse para no reírse en sus caras.

Acordaron no volver a mediar palabra hasta completar la misión. Siguieron caminando un par de metros por el estrecho callejón hasta encontrarse con una oxidada puerta de metal que servía para que el personal sacara la basura. Forzaron la entrada y se infiltraron al interior del edificio. Pronto la música comenzó a aturdir sus oídos… Bien, habían ingresado exitosamente al baile. Un baile para hombres.

—Recuerden, no dejen que el personal vea sus rostros o sabrán que somos menores de edad y no podremos quedarnos para ver el show.

—Lo sabemos, Miroku, no hace falta que lo repitas tanto —se quejó el más alto sin dejar de mirar recelosamente el escenario.

—Mientras que no nos vean estará todo bien, ¡A divertirse, muchachos!

Se dispersaron por la pista para evitar llamar la atención y cada uno se encargó de distraerse a su manera. Miroku bailaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzara, al parecer sus ojos azules enamoraban a más de una. Koga intentaba coquetear con las chicas del bar, ofreciéndoles tragos o susurrándoles dulces palabras al oído. Inuyasha, por otro lado, solo buscó un asiento en donde relajarse y beber. No le gustaba el sabor amargo de la cerveza, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de no aburrirse. Las horas pasaron rápido y el alcohol comenzaba afectarle, le costaba caminar y se sentía ligeramente aturdido. Un sonido similar a una explosión lo hizo agarrarse la cabeza, levantó la vista y pudo ver que el escenario se llenaba de humo, así como las luces se intercalaban unas con otras para darle un toque más enigmático. No pudo evitar sonreír, el show estaba por comenzar.

Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, la borrachera parecía haberse difuminado lo suficiente como para permitirle empujar a la competencia y acercarse tanto como podía a la plataforma. Vio una hilera de mujeres salir detrás de bambalinas, caminaron por la pasarela hasta situarse cada una en un caño y comenzaron a girar en torno a ellos, inclinándose hasta casi tocar a los hombres que alzaban las manos para intentar apretar sus pechos o traseros. Inuyasha podía ver todo, pero no les prestaba verdadera atención. Su vista seguía fija en el improvisado telón, esperando a que una última figura emergiera. Se mantuvo así alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando los hombres del público estaban enardecidos pidiendo ver más piel, cuando estaban ´´a punto caramelo´´ como decían en su escuela, entonces y solo entonces… la soltaban.

Una mujer pequeña, pero esbelta y con buenas curvas comenzó a caminar en silencio a lo largo del escenario. Habían sacado la música y lo único que se escuchaba era el rítmico sonido de sus pasos. Tenía un conjunto de color negro que constaba de un top que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo, tenía un diseño de corsé y un short que casi parecía ser su ropa interior. Justo debajo tenía un portaligas del mismo color, que hacía un juego perfecto con sus medias que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, los pequeños detalles de encaje la hacían ver más sensual. Y el repiqueteo de sus pequeños zapatitos la hacía lucir inocente al mismo tiempo. Tenía diecisiete años, al fin y al cabo. Se situó frente al caño más alto y estrecho, entonces inició su rutina junto con la música. Se balanceaba en el caño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando la música hacía una pequeña pausa. Sus saltos, inclinaciones, poses… todo encajaba con el ritmo de fondo. De vez en cuando paraba para solo dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del caño, con el mismo énfasis con el que puede hacerlo una mujer seductora y provocativa. La forma en que contoneaba las caderas o avanzaba a lo largo y ancho del lugar podía advertirte lo cautelosa que era, podía adivinarse en su rostro lo mucho que le fascinaba tener ese tipo de reacciones a pesar de su corta edad.

A los hombres no suele importarles qué tan joven es o no una mujer, si es o no una adolescente, solo les importa que tengan todo ´´donde debe estar´´. Y Kagome lo tenía, por eso su show era el que más clientes atraía. Solo ver la firmeza de sus pechos o la forma en que se llevaba un dedo a la boca bastaría para hacerte acabar ahí mismo sin ningún tipo de estimulación. Pudo acariciarla un par de veces mientras hacía su número, pero solo las piernas. Lo más arriba que pudo llegar fue al inicio de las ligas, luego ella se alejaba y retomaba su rutina.

Lo que daría por arrancarle esa lencería él mismo, y algún día lo haría. Algún día se las arrancaría y podría guardarlas como un recuerdo de su más ferviente conquista. Continuaría viniendo, esta noche y las siguientes, solo para poder ver el sensual show de la azabache amante de las ligas.

 **FIN**

 **¡¿Qué les pareció?! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. La inspiración e historia son reales, el contexto no, pero sí lo es el nivel de excitación y seducción. Fue basado en las reacciones que tiene un amigo al verme, lo cual me pareció fascinante :o**

 **Con respecto al drabble anterior, quiero responder a un review, creo que era de SheilaStV: Si bien Kagome parece inocente en ese drabble es porque ella, tal como dijiste, era madre primeriza. Estaba iniciando su noveno mes de embarazo (se me había olvidado aclararlo en el drabble xd), por lo cual aún faltaban un par de semanas para el parto. Además de que me inspiré en un programa llamado ´´No sabía que estaba embarazada´´ donde entrevistan a mujeres que no sabían que estaban esperando un hijo y se enteraban al momento de dar a luz, ya que algunas confundían las contracciones con dolores menstruales muy fuertes (si quieren pueden buscarlo en youtube, dura media hora y son dos casos por episodio). Yo fui testigo de uno de estos casos cuando trabajé con el doctor eco grafista. La mujer creyó que tenía un malestar estomacal, pero estaba embarazada de siete meses y no lo sabía. En fin, esa es mi explicación xD**

 **No se olviden de comentar, recomendar (Oh, sí, deben recomendárselo a sus amigas si es que les gusta 7u7), comer verduras y de paso pasarse por mi perfil por si encuentran alguna otra historia que les guste :o ¡Besitos!**

 **8.5.19**


	13. Hijo

**Hijo**

—O…O sea que yo… que yo… —se detuvo para tomar aire y volvió a mirar a su esposo. Él la miró con seriedad y la apretó con fuerza cuando la sintió ser arremetida por una nueva contracción.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —Kagome abrió la boca para intentar completar la pregunta que llevaba minutos intentando pronunciar, pero fue interrumpida— Sí, Kagome, estás en trabajo de parto. Y tengo que llevarte con Kaede.

—Pero la anciana Kaede está… —apretó levemente la mano de Inuyasha, quien le correspondió la caricia para intentar reconfortarla— está…

—En la otra aldea y no vuelve hasta dentro de dos días, lo sé. Por eso te llevaré hasta allí. Tendrás que aguantar.

Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca, sabía que no le agradaba la idea, pero era la única opción que tenían. Sango se había ido a su antigua aldea y Miroku estaba muy ocupado cuidando de sus propios hijos —por no decir que no tenía experiencias como partero y ni muerto le permitiría ver entre las piernas de su mujer—. La aldea a la que se había ido Kaede quedaba a día y medio, si se apresuraba llegarían en solo medio día, tal vez menos. Tendría que llevar a Kagome en sus brazos y la posición solo haría las contracciones más dolorosas, incluso podría adelantar un poco más el parto.

—Bien, haré un pequeño bolso con tu ropa y la del cachorro para poder irnos lo antes posible —estaba por levantarse y dejarla tendida en el suelo, pero su esposa se aferró a su mano mientras una nueva ola de dolor la golpeaba. No podía dejarla.

—Espera a que pase este dolor y luego iremos.

—Kagome, sabes que mientras más tiempo pase los dolores empeorarán aún más. Debemos irnos.

—Por favor.

Iba a negarse, a correr hasta el baúl con la ropa de ambos y armar un pequeño morral con la muda de ropa que utilizarían luego del parto, la tomaría a la fuerza y emprendería la carrera. Pero no pudo, no pudo negarle un respiro antes de soportar diez horas en sus brazos mientras se desangraba.

—Está bien. Avísame cuando se te pase para que pueda levantarme.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, nunca sacó a Kagome de la cabaña. Tal y como lo predijo, los dolores aumentaron con demasiada rapidez. Cada vez que estaba por soltarla e irse ella sentía una nueva contracción y él se quedaba. Se sentía incapaz de dejarla siquiera un segundo, no mientras la escuchara gritar desde la otra habitación. El pantalón de Kagome comenzó a empaparse con sangre y tuvo que quitárselos para aminorar el dolor que le generaba tener las caderas atadas.

No tardó mucho en oscurecer. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que no habrían llegado nunca con Kaede aún si hubieran salido dos o tres horas antes. Kagome habría dado a luz en el bosque, definitivamente era mejor tener al cachorro en la seguridad de su hogar. El parto estaba muy avanzado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿En qué momento se rompió la fuente? Recordaba haberla visto adolorida en la mañana y caminaba ''de manera graciosa'', pero creyó que era normal en el último mes. Jamás pensó que podría tratarse de las primeras —y más leves— contracciones. Trató de levantarla a la fuerza un par de veces aprovechando ese instante en el que su valor se sobreponía a la empatía por el dolor de su compañera, intentando por todos los medios ignorar sus quejas. La quinta y última vez ella tiró de su cabello mientras gritaba de dolor en un intento desesperado porque la soltara. Lo hubiera intentado una sexta vez de no ser porque verla sollozando en el suelo le partía el corazón. Era su compañero, la había preñado y se haría cargo de todo lo que eso significaba, pero en esta parte no podía ayudarla. Trató de hacerla sentir cómoda. Le trajo un almohadón gigante que utilizó las últimas semanas y se lo colocó en la espalda para que el suelo de la cabaña no le resultara tan incómodo. Hizo que recostara la cabeza en su regazo y con un paño le limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Sostenía su mano cada vez que tenía una nueva contracción. Le impresionaba la fuerza que ponía en su agarre. Kagome siempre fue una mujer de apariencia frágil, pero si hubiera apretado la garganta de Naraku con la mitad de la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano estaba seguro de que la batalla hubiera terminado mucho antes.

—¿Qué tienes, linda? —Kagome se revisaba cada media hora entre las piernas, pero ahora llevaba un buen rato palpándose y parecía realmente concentrada.

—Siento… una cabeza.

››››››››››››

Miroku estaba caminando por el bosque con un par de peces a cuestas, cuando sintió una energía muy familiar. Se quedó parado en medio del camino esperando a que la presencia se dejara ver, aunque tuvo que correrse rápido porque de lo contrario habría sido arrollado por la enorme mancha roja.

—¡Inuyasha! Amigo mío, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Toda la aldea los está buscando a ti y a la señorita Kagome, llevan tres días sin ver sus caras. No será que estuvieron… —Inuyasha detuvo su pequeña carrera para girarse de medio lado y mirar a su antiguo compañero de viaje.

—¡Cállate, monje!

—Cálmate, solo bromeaba contigo. Creí que a estas alturas conocerías bien a tu mejor amigo.

—Keh.

—Como sea, ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? Y… ¿Por qué estás tan encorvado?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, pareciera que cargas una de las piedras de Shippo en tu espalda.

—Ah, es que Kagome ya dio a luz.

—Pues haberlo dicho antes… ¡¿Qué ya qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste monje pervertido —se ladeó lo suficiente como para que Miroku pudiera ver las pequeñas cuerdas de tela que amarraban un bulto a su cuerpo, pero no se enderezó— ¿Lo ves?

—Oh, pues felicidades amigo mío. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Como quieras.

Si bien sonaba tajante, Miroku sabía que su amigo estaba ansioso porque alguien viera a su primogénito. Especialmente sus mejores amigos, por algo se dirigía tan rápidamente a la aldea.

—A ver, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino. ¿Quién será el próximo amigo de mis retoños?

Apenas logró remover el cabello blanco que tapaba su visión y se quedó sin habla al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha sonreía con soberbia.

—Son… ¡Son dos!

—No eres el único con buena puntería.

 **Fin**

 **¡Lo amé! Esta es la continuación de "Retorcer", ¿Qué les pareció? Iba a hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Kagome pero al final utilicé la de Inuyasha. Espero haberlo hecho bien ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

 **P.D.: utilicé magia blanca para aprobar el parcial Int. al Pensamiento Científico. Hubo personas de casi treinta años que reprobaron con un dos. Yo tengo 18 años y aprobé con un seis, el equivalente al 75% del parcial bien resuelto. Estaba tan feliz que decidí escribir este drabble para que nos pongamos felices juntos. ¡Los amo y espero que me sigan leyendo!**

 **30.5.19**


	14. Sabor II

**Sabor**

Se removió en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba con anhelo la televisión. En serio deseaba encenderla para poder distraerse hasta que fuera la hora de cenar. Vio a su madre pasar de su habitación a la cocina y se encaminó hacia ella. Tiró de su delantal para captar su atención mientras repetía la misma pregunta de siempre.

—¿Ya volvió la luz?

—No Inuyasha, volverá más tarde.

—¿Cuándo? —vio a su madre rodar los ojos a sabiendas de lo que iba a decirle— No puedo estar todo el día sin luz. Dentro de poco pasarán el capítulo más sangriento de la serie y necesito verlo.

—Inuyasha…

—¿Qué pasará cuando Miroku quiera hablarme de eso en la escuela mañana? —interrumpió.

—Es probable que tampoco tengan electricidad, así que no podrá verlo.

—¿Pero y si la tienen? ¿Seré el único idiota que no haya visto el episodio? ¡Me spoilearán!

Izayoi no entendía mucho sobre esos términos que utilizaban los jóvenes hoy en día, pero no pasó por alto la pequeña grosería que salió de los labios de su hijo. Fue así que terminó sacándolo al patio. ¡Los niños necesitaban salir más! En sus tiempos los juegos se llevaban a cabo en la naturaleza, no frente a una pantalla tonta que solo les vaciaba la cabeza. No señor, ella era una buena madre y obligaría a su hijo a tomar aire puro. Lo empujó fuera y cerró la puerta con llave para que no entrara hasta dentro de un par de horas. Escuchó que refunfuñaba y empujaba desde el otro lado con la esperanza de entrar a la fuerza, pero el seguro no era competencia para él.

Inuyasha se sentó en el pórtico con la vaga esperanza de que su madre se compadeciera y lo dejase entrar de nuevo. Pero pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas y él seguía sentado allí. Se había cansado de arrancar el césped bajo sus pies y no tenía su auto de carreras favorito para poder matar el tiempo, se encontraba realmente aburrido.

 _—Maldita._

Lo suficientemente aburrido como para prestarle atención a su vecina.

 _—Desgraciada._

Se acercó a la cerca que dividía los jardines y espió por uno de los agujeros que tenía la madera. Podía ver a su vecina sentada en el jardín trasero, agitaba un frasco con agua dentro al mismo tiempo que parecía gritarle a sus muñecas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en una de las dos muñecas, sus labios apretados delataban la ira que la invadía. Además de la forma en la que trataba a sus juguetes, claro. Echó un rápido vistazo a la casa de la chica comprobando que tampoco tenía electricidad. Rodó los ojos, tendría que distraerse de alguna forma.

 _—Envidiosa. Cara de…_

—¿Quieres jugar? —interrumpió mientras se asomaba por encima de la cerca.

Kagome pareció salir de su trance y volteó a mirarlo con la misma ilusión de siempre, pero no duró más de un segundo porque su semblante volvió a endurecerse. Incluso parecía más furiosa que antes. Apretaba sus pequeños dientes y agitaba con mayor velocidad el pequeño frasco.

—No.

—Iré a buscar mis juguetes para… ¿Qué? ¡Pero si siempre eres tú la que me busca para jugar!

—Pues ya no quiero —comenzó a levantar sus cosas para meterlas adentro de la casa. Kagome estaba huyendo frente a sus narices. ¡Planeaba dejarlo hablando solo!

—Feh, ¿Quién las entiende? Llevas meses pidiéndome que juegue contigo y ahora que estoy dispuesto a soportarte ya no quieres. Eres tan molesta.

Kagome se giró en su dirección, permitiéndole ver lo que sostenía en sus pequeños brazos. Aquel comentario la había molestado aún más.

—Entonces ve con Nabiki, parece que ella no te resulta una molestia —sus palabras tenían cierto tinte de indiferencia, pero sus ojos delataban lo dolida y traicionada que se sentía.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás enojada porque le presté mis colores? Estás loca si piensas ignorarme solo por eso.

—¡Hablo de que te besó, grandísimo tonto!

Ouuu, con que era eso. No pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace un par de días. Era cierto que esa niña lo frecuentaba mucho y que tenía la misma manía de Kagome por vestirse completamente de rojo. A veces le traía galletas o panecillos que su madre hacía por la tarde, le regalaba dibujos o collares, esa clase de tonterías. Nabiki era muy… Absorbente. No le daba tiempo ni de respirar.

El jueves a la salida tenía que devolver varios libros a la biblioteca, la chica se le prendió como sanguijuela e insistió en acompañarlo bajo la excusa de ayudarlo a cargar la mitad del peso. Él llevaba seis libros, ella cinco. Al salir de la biblioteca Nabiki pareció ver algo, cuando quiso asomarse a mirar se lo impidió tomándolo de las solapas del uniforme mientras estampaba sus finos labios con los suyos. Estaba sorprendido y asqueado, ¡Una niña lo había besado! Solo pudo quedarse parado mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, el mundo no había dejado de moverse. Alguien pasó a su lado y le pegó un codazo ignorando completamente a la chica que seguía con los labios posados en los suyos.

—Se les olvidó un libro —le dijo mientras depositaba el pesado tomo en su mano.

No fue hasta que la vio caminar por el pasillo que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kagome. Desde ese día había dejado de llamarlo, tampoco le prestaba atención en el autobús o en el receso. Nabiki y ella habían mantenido cierta rivalidad desde el primer día de clases, pero jamás creyó que esto fuera a afectar la "relación" con su vecina. Ahora que lo pensaba, la muñeca dentro del frasco que parecía estar ahogándose era increíblemente similar a Nabiki. Ojalá fuera solo una coincidencia.

—No es como si me hubiera gustado —se apresuró a responder.

—Pues tampoco pareció desagradarte.

—¡Fue un asco! No tienes ni idea de cuántos vasos de jugo tuve que tomar para sacarme el mal sabor.

—No sé, ¿Un vaso? —respondió mientras rodaba los ojos, Kagome no era ninguna tonta. Era obvio que le había gustado.

—Peor. Dos vasos —masculló. Pero no pareció calmar a Kagome, quien había retomado su andar y se dirigía al interior de su hogar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Él no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera soportaba a su compañera de banco. Bueno, tampoco soportaba a su vecina pero era un poquito más tranquila que Nabiki. Si dejaba que se fuera estaría mandando al caño su nueva "amistad". Pero si le pedía que se quedara estaría atado a Kagome de por vida… ¿Qué debía escoger?

Antes de que su propio cerebro pudiera evaluar las opciones su corazón ya había decidido. Brincó por encima de la valla que los separaba utilizando una de las macetas de su madre como apoyo y corrió hacia Kagome. Vio cómo la chica ladeaba su rostro para ver qué había sido ese sonido —el de la maceta haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, claramente— y él no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para tomarla del mentón y estampar sus labios contra los tibios de Kagome. Pudo escuchar dos cosas en ese momento. La primera, el sonido del frasco al caer de las manos de su vecina solo para quedar reducido a pequeños trozos de vidrio. La segunda, el retumbar de su corazón en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba fuertemente, pero lo atribuyó a la pequeña carrera. Sí, eso debía ser.

Lo que no podía negar es que sus labios ya no tenían ese mal sabor de antes, ese sabor que intentó borrar durante dos largos días. Ahora sabían a Kagome, a su pequeña y fastidiosa vecina.

 **FIN**

 **Escribí esto el jueves y recién hoy pude subirlo por falta de tiempo. Como veo que a todos les gusta mucho esta temática decidí darles un nuevo drabble de ellos c: Originalmente iba a escribir una segunda parte de "Sabor" (donde Kagome trabaja en una cafetería e Inuyasha es un cliente recurrente), pero no se me ocurría nada. Entonces escribí esto con el título "taza", pero olvidé incluir la taza así que al final utilicé esta palabra :o ¿Les gustó? ¿Me faltó algo? Díganme qué opinan en los comentarios ;)**

 **Gracias a las tres personitas que comentaron, sus breves palabras me alegraron el día c: esta semana tengo más parciales así que espero que sean pacientes ¡Los amo!**

 **P.D.: Hoy a la mañana leí una "guía" de fanfics donde mostraban las señales para darte cuenta si tu fic es malo o no. Ya sospechaba que mis fics eran malos, pero que un puto libro me lo confirmara me dolió mucho (: es que pasan los años y no tengo muchos seguidores/comentarios/favoritos o no tantos como otras chicas. Digo, literalmente una chica de doce años que pone "i c vezaron" tiene más seguidores que yo… así que tal vez termine estos proyectos y me retire, no lo sé ;-; pero ustedes hacen que escribir valga la pena, en serio que sus comentarios representan un gran apoyo para mí.**

 **20.6.19**


	15. Atadura

**Atadura**

Abrió la puerta de madera con algo de esfuerzo, era gruesa y pesada. Perfecto para que ningún ruido saliera de allí. Sin embargo, no avanzó un solo centímetro más hacia el centro de la habitación. Se quedó de pie allí mientras se recargaba contra la pared y admiraba la pequeña figura que dormía apaciblemente entre las mullidas mantas. Su respiración acompasada le advertía del sueño profundo en el cual se encontraba.

—Perfecto —pensó.

Se quitó los zapatos negros de vestir que había estado usando toda la tarde con el fin de cumplir dos propósitos: Descansar sus adoloridos pies y, obviamente, no hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la gigantesca cama adornada con un techo artificial, sábanas de seda, acolchados hechos de algodón egipcio y un colchón de agua. Todo esto para hacer que la persona que descansaba allí se relajara al máximo. Era como esas cajitas de terciopelo que tienen como fin cuidar recelosamente un anillo de oro en su interior. Así veía a la azabache que dormitaba en medio de aquel gigantesco colchón. Como un diamante en bruto en medio de toda esa podredumbre.

Apretó con fuerza la cuerda que tenía entre sus manos y lentamente comenzó a amarrar las muñecas de la joven. Tomó sus antebrazos y los posó por sobre su cabeza mientras los ataba en un nudo perfecto. Un extremo mantenía sus blanquecinas manos juntas, el otro se sujetaba firmemente en la cabecera del lecho. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al finalizar su tarea y se subió lentamente al colchón. Acarició los suaves muslos femeninos, de abajo hacia arriba hasta alcanzar sus caderas. El pequeño vestido semitransparente con voladitos en tonalidades violetas y lilas dejaba entrever el plano vientre de la muchacha, además de la diminuta ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Se sacó el pantalón despacio, siempre asegurándose de no mover demasiado la cama, seguido de la camisa quedando únicamente en bóxer. Volvió su atención a la azabache y lentamente comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras besaba su cuello de forma pausada. Casi cariñosa. Supo que había despertado por el ligero cambio en su respiración, pero ella no dijo nada. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros.

Tocó sus pechos, tiró de su cabello suavemente, mordió su oreja y presionó su pelvis contra su entrada haciéndole saber lo que estaba por venir. No necesitaba decir nada más. Se incorporó mientras sacaba su miembro sin quitarse la ropa interior y fijó sus ojos en los castaños de la chica al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a invadirla. Nuevamente no hubo reacción de su parte, ni una sola mueca que denotara disgusto o placer. Sus ojos seguían igual de oscuros y fríos que siempre, igual de rotos. Mierda, por esa razón no le gustaba verla a los ojos, pero tampoco podía evitar hacerlo. Sus ojos eran, en todo su esplendor, un misterio. Casi tanto como su historia.

La poseyó durante varios minutos mientras gemía y murmuraba palabras dulces en su oído. Siempre abrazándola o tocando alguna parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de notar que a ella no le excitaba en lo más mínimo. La estimulaba tratando de que la joven lo disfrutara tanto como él, la besaba en los labios, acariciaba su cabello, su cintura y sus pechos. Siempre procuraba mirarla a los ojos en el momento exacto en que se sentía liberado.

Desató las manos de la chica, dando por finalizado el encuentro, y ella no tardó en dormirse. Él se quedó mirando su alrededor un rato. Admirando las paredes decoradas con papel tapiz, la mesita en la que ella debería de arreglarse cada mañana, el ventanal por el cual suponía que admiraba el paisaje, la alfombra en el suelo y la pequeña cortina que rodeaba la cama para darles mayor privacidad. Admiraba todo, absolutamente todo, y sin embargo lo que más le intrigaba era la joven entre sus brazos.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este drabble? ¿Lograron descifrar algo? Iba a contar todo en este capítulo, pero entonces tuve la brillante idea de utilizar otra palabra para poder redactar la otra mitad de esta historia. ¡Espero que estén ansiosos por leerla!**

 **Mis vacaciones van a finalizar este lunes, así que trataré de escribir la mayor cantidad posible de drabbles para subirlos más adelante durante la cursada.**

 **Con respecto al drabble anterior y los reviews… ¡Me llegaron dieciseis! Diosss, me puse a llorar en la parada cuando volvía de la universidad. Hasta se lo comenté a mi mamá c: Me alegra tanto que les gusten mis historias, que reconozcan el esfuerzo que le pongo al tratar de crear textos coherentes, fieles a las personalidades o situaciones, la ortografía, los sentimientos… la verdad que no hay recompensa mejor para un escritor que el amor y reconocimiento por parte de sus lectores. Nuevamente les agradezco su motivación porque he decidido seguir adelante, les pido paciencia porque iré actualizando lentamente, pero les devolveré el amor que me han dado tratando de mejorar cada vez más con mis fanfics y one shots ¡Los adoro!**

 **Y sobre sus dudas: El drabble anterior sí está relacionado con los otros donde Kagome e Inuyasha son niños. Pero no está ubicado en un contexto claro, puede que esté pasando antes o después de "Electricidad". Ya que recuerden que no tienen una co-relación muy definida entre sí. Les dejo el resto a su criterio c: Habrá más historias de ellos. Me sigue sorprendiendo ver la enorme cantidad de fanáticos de sus pequeños episodios ;-;**

 **Rinnu** **: Sipi, en el drabble 12 Inuyasha se enamora de una mujer "mayor". En realidad ambos son adolescentes pero Kagome lleva dos o cuatro años de diferencia xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **9.8.19**


	16. Auto

**Auto**

Mantuvo el volante entre sus manos con firmeza mientras se esforzaba por terminar esa curva cerrada sin perder velocidad. Miró la gigantesca pantalla en el centro del autódromo y sonrió con suficiencia, logró mantenerse a la cabeza durante cuarenta y cuatro vueltas apenas temiendo ser rebasado por uno o dos competidores. No representaban una gran amenaza, al menos no tanto como su contrincante principal: un novato. Por suerte el día de hoy apenas había rozado su vehículo, el idiota estaba casi al final de la larga fila de autos que luchaban por rebasarse entre sí. Se cubrió la boca para bostezar mientras pilotaba con la mano derecha. Faltaba poco para completar la última vuelta.

—Esto fue demasiado sencillo.

Fijó sus ojos en el horizonte, localizando el blanco. Una delgada línea monocromática no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, la línea de llegada, la meta, la que le proporcionaría un nuevo trofeo para su variada colección. Oh, casi podía vislumbrarse a sí mismo colocándolo en su vitrina privada esa misma noche. Y, como todo en la vida, ese "casi" una vez más le cagaba los planes. A su lado pasó un competidor, pero no cualquiera… el novato. Lo vio pasar por su izquierda, justo por su ventanilla, solamente para hacerle una señal grosera y seguir su camino —a toda velocidad, claramente—.

¿Han escuchado el cuento de la liebre y la tortuga? Bueno, el novato acababa de hacer una alegoría a ese cuento infantil. Eso le pasaba por dormirse en los laureles. Sin embargo, Inuyasha aún no se rendía. Tomó la caja corta*, la colocó a máxima potencia y apretó el acelerador tan a fondo que el motor pareció rugir con el dueño. Ese chiquillo no solamente lo había hecho quedar mal con la audiencia sino que una vez más había demostrado su gran habilidad con el volante al sobrepasarlo en medio de una curva tan pronunciada y resbaladiza.

 _—El número 18, conducido por nuestro más reciente competidor: Ashton, está siendo seguido de cerca por el número 34. Al parecer ha hecho enojar a Taisho._

 _—Así es Kei, lo que antes parecía una victoria asegurada ahora es una batalla entre bestias._

Intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los comentaristas. Se centraba en rebasar a su oponente o al menos desviar su trayectoria lo suficiente como para ganar terreno. La meta estaba cada vez más cerca, el tiempo se agotaba y la audiencia pedía a gritos un ganador. Su auto estaba al límite, tal vez…

 _—¡Y gana el número 18!_

 _—Wow, creo que no había tenido tantos nervios desde que Taisho entró a competir por primera vez. ¡Esta sí fue una buena carrera! Los esperamos el próximo…_

No, no, no, se negaba a creer que había vuelto a perder contra ese novato de pacotilla. Pero la visión del auto negro detrás de la meta tocando el claxon sin parar mientras era bañado en confeti no podía mentir. Había perdido, otra vez, contra aquel mocoso.

Entró en los baños a regañadientes. Necesitaba quitarse ese exceso de calor del cuerpo de alguna forma. Dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y limpiara el sudor de toda una tarde de trabajo. Escuchó que alguien entraba en los baños y rodó los ojos.

—¡Inuyasha! —escuchó del otro lado de su puerta— Amigo mío, ¿Qué ha sido eso de allá afuera?

—Hola Miroku, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sango?

—Ah, pues mi bellísima novia y yo... ¡No me cambies de tema!

 _Mierda..._

—¿Qué te sucede? Es la tercera vez en esta semana que ese chiquillo te deja en ridículo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó— y si solo vienes a molestar es mejor que te vayas. No estoy de humor.

—Linda forma de tratar a tu jefe de mecánicos y mejor amigo. Te esperaré en los cambiadores con los demás.

Y una vez más, el anhelado silencio invadió las duchas. Sería mejor apresurarse.

 _—La carrera de hoy ha sido especialmente picante. Creímos que la victoria de Taisho sería su forma de enmendar sus numerosas derrotas durante el mes pasado, pero nuevamente Ashton nos ha pillado desprevenidos._

 _—Especialmente a Taisho._

 _—Ya saben, no por nada a Ashton se lo conoce como la flecha nocturna. Utiliza el color de su vehículo para ganar fácilmente en las carreras nocturnas, es osado, veloz y… astuto._

—¿Qué están viendo?

—Hola, Taisho —saludó quedamente uno de sus compañeros mientras miraba silenciosamente el televisor junto al resto—. Son las últimas actualizaciones de los comentaristas —pudo apreciar la forma en la que Inuyasha fruncía el ceño, casi parecía odiar a Ashton—. No te sientas mal, nosotros tampoco hemos logrado ganarle siquiera una vez. Haz sido el único con el cual demuestra su verdadero potencial.

—No lo creo —masculló—, para él fui un juego. Me sobrepasó demasiado fácil. Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde está?

—Ya se fue, nunca pasa por las duchas.

—Como siempre... —antes de que siguiera prestándole atención a la televisión alguien apoyó su mano en su hombro.

—Y alguien más tiene que irse, vas quince minutos tarde a tu cita, Romeo.

Por un segundo pensó que era una broma, pero la sonrisa de baboso en la cara de su amigo no mentía. Abrió los ojos con pánico al recordarlo.

—¡No jodas, Miroku! ¿Era hoy? ¡¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?!

—Iba a decírtelo en las duchas, pero tu tono de voz hizo que se me fueran las ganas. Así aprenderás a ser más condescendiente conmigo.

Gruñó bajo, intentaría no golpearlo hoy. A quien quería golpear era a su principal contrincante, pero eso sería después. Primero debía conducir a toda velocidad hasta el centro donde una chica lo estaría esperando... Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello repetidas veces a causa del nerviosismo, no sabía si su cabello estaría solo un poco alborotado o si se vería demasiado desalineado. Miró la hora, casi una hora de demora para su cita, por fortuna la chica aún no había llegado.

Se había puesto un conjunto casual, no es que tuviera tiempo de arreglarse demasiado. Había planeado terminar la carrera mucho antes, tendría tiempo de bañarse, hablar con la prensa, pasar a comprarle un ramo de rosas o algo a su cita y llegaría puntualmente. Pero quedarse mirando con total desconcierto la forma en la que Ashton firmaba autógrafos y se sacaba fotos con la audiencia le había quitado mucho tiempo, estaba completamente anonadado.

El tintineo de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una joven acababa de entrar al restaurante donde él se encontraba, aparentemente estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada a la vez que ojeaba su reloj de mano con cierta ansiedad. La observó durante unos segundos anhelando que ella fuese su esperada cita. Miró su celular, una hora y cuarto de demora. Volvió a buscar a la chica con la mirada descubriendo que ella lo miraba con sorpresa, casi con miedo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella y su novio habían reservado la misma mesa que él? Imposible, el recepcionista le había prometido la mejor mesa del restaurante hace, por lo menos, una semana. La chica se acercó a él con cautela, algo en su mirada parecía haber cambiado.

—Disculpe, ¿Está esperando a alguien? —su voz lo encandiló por breves instantes, su tono fue tan suave que apenas pareció un susurro.

—Sí, una chica que conocí online por la app de...

—Soy yo —lo cortó-, un gusto. Me llamo Kagome.

—Igualmente, soy Inuyasha.

Se dieron la mano, algo raro proviniendo de una mujer, normalmente las saludaba con un beso en la mejilla o en la palma de su mano. No le dio importancia. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y, mientras esperaban que el camarero les trajera el menú, hablaron un poco sobre la vida de cada uno. Se habían conocido en una aplicación para citas hace casi dos meses, los chats eran aleatorios y anónimos. Nunca habían visto una foto del otro o escuchado su voz, tampoco conocían sus verdaderos nombres porque querían mantener la discreción. Especialmente por su trabajo, sin embargo habían tenido buena química. Al menos mediante textos.

—No me esperaba tener una cita con el mismísimo Taisho —rio—, es raro. Generalmente salgo con hombres "promedio".

—Al menos tienes citas, hace años que no tengo este tipo de encuentros. Un amigo me instaló la app en mi celular para jugarme una broma, iba a eliminarla cuando recibí tu mensaje... Y no me arrepiento de haber seguido la conversación.

La vio sonrojarse ante el comentario, lo que la hizo verse aún más hermosa. Tenía unos ojos tan profundos que casi parecían fundirse con su propia pupila, el cabello negro azabache estaba atado en una coleta desprolija que la hacía verse salvaje y sexy, de los delicados rizos aún caían algunas gotas de agua. Aparentemente no había sido el único en tomar una ducha rápida.

—Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo y...

—No importa, yo también tuve problemas para llegar.

Se encogió de hombros, la estaban pasando tan bien que la espera había valido realmente la pena.

 _—Y volvemos con una noticia que es furor en las redes. La devastadora derrota de Taisho._

Gruñó bajo, no quería ni siquiera recordar lo sucedido hace pocas horas. Miró a Kagome de reojo, ella seguía concentrada en su frappé y en la gente que pasaba caminando del otro lado del ventanal. Decidió seguir tomando su café mientras escuchaba disimuladamente lo que decían los periodistas.

 _—Hemos visto muchas carreras y muchos pilotos a lo largo de estos años, pero ninguno como Ashton, el novato estrella._

Kagome dejó de tomar su frappé, pero continuaba mirando la ventana distraídamente. Sus ojos, antes cálidos, ahora poseían un tinte neutro y misterioso.

 _—El vehículo y el piloto parecen ser uno solo._

—¿Qué vas a pedir para almorzar? —preguntó tratando de cubrir los molestos halagos que salían de la televisión— ¿Una ensalada? —bromeó.

Kagome sonrió con calidez y miró rápidamente el menú eligiendo un plato casi al azar. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y posó sus expresivos ojos en los suyos, se había cansado de mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo? ¿Es tan emocionante como dicen los medios? —dio un nuevo sorbo a su frappé, el cual casi se acababa.

—Bueno... No es la gran cosa —se revolvió el cabello un poco nervioso, intentaba hacerle caso a Miroku siendo lo más modesto posible. A las mujeres no le gustaban los fanfarrones—. Corro cuando mi representante me lo pide o cuando tengo ganas, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre. Era bastante sencillo al principio, pero después...

 _—En exclusiva, una entrevista con la nueva sensación de las pistas._

—Eso —murmuró con fastidio mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor. Kagome siguió su vista hasta toparse con la repetición de la escena final donde ambos pilotos trataban de llegar a la meta.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ahí?

—¿Ah?

—Cuando te rebasó, pasó por tu ventanilla y te hizo algo —Inuyasha miró la repetición mientras recordaba ese momento.

—Me hizo "fuck you" —respondió con simpleza, casi como si no importara—. El día que ingresó a la pista por primera vez quiso darme la mano, me caía mal así que solamente le hice esa señal mientras me iba a alistar para la próxima carrera. Desde entonces suele hacerme la misma seña antes de ganar, es como una venganza infantil.

—Ya veo...

 _—Dinos, Ashton, ¿Que fue lo que te impulsó a hacer esa maniobra de último momento?_

 _—Deduje que mi contrincante bajaría la guardia al llegar a la última curva, aproveché esa pequeña rendija para pasarlo._

 _—Una jugada arriesgada._

 _—Así es, pero el que no arriesga, no gana._

 _—Ya lo escucharon señores, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor._

 _—Si eso es todo, tengo que retirarme._

 _—¡Ash! ¿Por qué nunca te quitas el casco? Represento al canal A26._

 _—He dicho que tengo que retirarme._

 _—¿Acaso tienes novia? Canal 23._

 _—No más preguntas._

Inuyasha rodó los ojos con hartazgo, ¿Quién se creía ese chiquillo? ¿Se creía bueno para ganarle pero no para responder un par de preguntas bobas? ¿Era tan genial que ni siquiera iba a darse una ducha con sus "compañeros"? Seguramente había nacido en una cuna de oro.

—Es un idiota —masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que es un idiota. Usa trucos sucios para ganar —Kagome arqueó una ceja, estaba confundida—. Hablo del color de su auto. Si tuviera un auto blanco, por ejemplo, seguramente no ganaría tan fácilmente. Se la pasa alardeando sobre sus victorias, pero si perdiera solo una vez seguramente dejarían de prestarle tanta atención.

—Yo no lo veo presumiendo nada, más bien es la prensa la que hace un escándalo.

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que ni siquiera socializa con los demás competidores. Como si fuera un Dios o alguna estupidez así y...

 _—Debido a su triunfo número veintidós, el piloto con mejor tasa de victorias irá a correr en Italia el próximo mes, en la ciudad de..._

¡Mierda! Esa noticia debería estar hablando de él, no de ese tipejo que había tenido un poco de suerte durante su primer año y solo por eso era condecorado como el mejor corredor del país. Él debería haber ganado, él debería haber sido entrevistado y bañado en confeti. Todo estuvo tan cerca de ser suyo, casi había ganado. Porque claro, él "casi" sería convocado a una de las carreras de mayor prestigio mundial, él "casi" correría en Italia junto a otros corredores de élite, él "casi" ganaba esta carrera. Ese "casi" tenía un nombre, vestimenta y auto propio.

Juraba por Dios que, en la próxima competencia, aplastaría a Ashton.

Kagome llegó a su departamento casi a media noche. Se sacó los zapatos, el sostén y se desarmó la coleta que había estado dañando su cuero cabelludo durante toda la tarde. Prendió la televisión de la sala para ponerse al día con las últimas actualizaciones sobre la carrera. El celular a su lado vibró anunciando una llamada y atendió de mala manera sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba.

—¿Sí?

—¡Ya me enteré de todo! —Kagome rodó los ojos ante la emoción de su amigo.

—No creo que te hayas enterado de nada.

—Si estamos hablando de tu viaje a Italia entonces sí, sí me enteré de todo. ¿No estás emocionada? Siempre quisiste ir de viaje a otro continente —se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba pesadamente—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—Verás, Koga... Pasó algo —se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea que la dejó algo inquieta—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—No me digas que... ¡Qué tuviste sexo con ese desconocido!

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Dónde lo hicieron? ¿En su auto? ¿O por lo menos te llevó a un hotel?

—Te estoy diciendo que...

—¡¿Cómo la tiene?!

—¡Koga, Taisho era mi cita a ciegas de hoy!

—Ouu... Eso sí es un 0800-problema.

—Lo sé.

 **Continuará...**

 **Caja corta** **: Palanca de cambio utilizada en los autos de carrera. Es llamada así porque no tiene cinco cambios —como en los autos domésticos— sino dos o, como máximo, tres.**

 **¡Hellooo! Sé que me demoré meses en volver, pero la universidad me volvió loca. Literalmente estuve en un pozo depresivo y solo pude rendir bien uno de los tres parciales. Me fue bien en uno, el otro lo desaprobé y al tercero no pude presentarme por culpa de la alarma :) I HATE ME!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este drabble, no me pude resistir a la temática :0 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hay algo que no se entendió? ¿Qué esperan que pase? ¿Cuántas estrellas le dan a ese drabble? 7u7**

 **El próximo capítulo se llamará "Memorias" y aclarará mucho lo sucedido en el drabble anterior. Espero que les guste porque lo hice con mucha ilusión para ustedes. En cuanto salga de vacaciones voy a actualizar como loca para terminar el desafío a tiempo c: al igual que mis otros fanfics y sacaré nuevos proyectos.**

 **Actualizaciones con respecto a mi vida:**

 **° Planeo tatuarme de nuevo, cuando lo haga voy a ponerlo como foto de perfil c:**

 **° Pensaba hacer el fictober/kinktober pero no pude anotarme por OBVIAS razones ;-; tal vez lo haga en verano, nu lo c.**

 **° Termino las clases el 7/11, espero que todo vaya biennn :0 de todas formas voy a tratar de dar una materia en verano para poder adelantar las materias desaprobadas. Si todo sale bien voy a entrar a la universidad oficialmente en agosto de 2020.**

 **P.D.: Hay cosas que no van a entender sobre este drabble y que los van a confundir, tendrán dudas pero todo se aclarará en el siguiente episodio. Por cierto, el drabble "memorias" fue escrito hace dos meses y por eso tendrá una fecha "atrasada" :0**

 **Espero sus reviews ansiosa, ¡Las amo! Déjenme sus opiniones, follows y favoritos :D**

 **21.10.19**


	17. Memorias

**Memorias**

La habitación era relativamente nueva. La había mandado a hacer hace un par de meses, cuando la conoció. Aquel burdel era conocido por tener buena mercancía. No porque fueran jóvenes o bellas sino por garantizar la confidencialidad y la salud. A todos les gusta coger, pero no a todos les gustaba pasarle herpes a sus esposas y terminar siendo echados de la casa. Él no era casado, pero aún así prefería evitarse la visita al médico. Después de todo, ser joven era sinónimo de un apetito sexual insaciable y eso no cualquier burdel sabe manejarlo.

Era un cliente recurrente desde hace, por lo menos, tres años. Le gustaba tener variedad, por lo que a veces llamaba a Cordelia, otras a Nita, de vez en cuando le gustaba probar con Misa, entre otras. Había japonesas, chinas, francesas, asiáticas, rubias, pelirrojas, altas, delgadas, jóvenes y otras… Con mucho kilometraje. Lo importante era la diversidad que el burdel tenía disponible. Pero había desarrollado especial gusto por Kagome.

La muchacha entre sus brazos se removió, volteó a mirarla asegurándose de que siguiera dormida. Su ceño lucía relajado, terso, totalmente contrario a lo que sus ojos reflejaban cada vez que los abría. Esas oscuras lagunas parecían reflejar el cansancio de haber vivido más de cien vidas y haber visto el terror de las mismas. Sus ojos siempre lucían cansinos y misteriosos. Similares a los de la Mona Lisa, pero elevados a la millonésima. Recordaba bien el día en que la conoció, estaban en invierno y hacía tanto frío que una heladera parecía una estufa puesta al máximo. Sí, hacía un frío de mierda… Y la única forma de calentarse era haciendo la actividad favorita del hombre: fornicar.

—¿Tienen a la asiática de pelo corto? —preguntó mientras se sacaba el abrigo. Después de todo pronto no tendría ropa encima.

—Está descansando, ayer trabajó hasta tarde.

—¿Y la francesa?

—Tiene otro cliente ahora mismo.

—¿Misa también está…? —pero justo en ese momento se escuchó cómo un jarrón se rompía en la habitación contigua por lo que volteó a mirar en esa dirección— Vaya, deben estar pasándola bien como para hacer tanto escándalo.

—No señor, en esa habitación no hay clientes. Son las chicas nuevas.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Era extraño que usara "chicas" como calificativo cuando lo que seguramente querrían decir era…

 _—¡Puta de mierda!_

Eso. Y ahora fue un golpe contra la pared lo que se dejó escuchar. Inuyasha vio a la chica de recepción salir corriendo para entrar en el pequeño dormitorio donde se escuchaban tantos golpes. La siguió, más por curiosidad antes que otra cosa.

Entraron en la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue un lugar oscuro y sombrío. No recordaba haber estado en un dormitorio semejante, todos los demás eran cálidos y bien adornados. Pero este lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Las ventanas eran tapadas por maderas y "adornadas" con cortinas viejas que las polillas fueron desintegrando poco a poco. El papel tapiz con pequeños dibujos parecía arrancado a tirones dejando ver los ladrillos del otro lado. Sin embargo, no fue esto lo que más le llamó la atención sino la escena que le tocó presenciar. La madame del recinto se encontraba sosteniendo el cabello de una de las chicas, pero esta parecía… distinta. Su pelo no era ni lacio, ni rubio o pelirrojo, tampoco era castaño. El mechón que se encontraba apresado entre los dedos de la mujer dejaba ver que se trataba de un cabello negro y rizado, lindo, pero no era nada verdaderamente exótico.

—¿Quién es ella? —musitó, más para sí mismo que para la joven a su lado.

—Es una mercancía nueva, la trajeron hace poco —una bofetada resonó en el aire, la señora golpeaba fuertemente a la azabache que yacía de rodillas en el piso sin dar la menor señal de querer levantarse—. Como ve es difícil entrenarla y eso a la madame no le gusta.

Inuyasha miró a la maltrecha chica que resistía los golpes sin demostrar el dolor que le generaba ser zarandeada por el cuero cabelludo o tener el labio partido.

—La madame pagó mucho dinero por ella —continuó la recepcionista—, es ucraniana y aunque fue vendida por segunda vez de todas formas esperamos recuperar el dinero invertido en la muchacha. Solo que ella no quiere cooperar.

Aunque le prestaba atención a la recepcionista no podía ignorar el sonido del pequeño látigo de cuero cortando el aire y, posteriormente, estrellándose contra los muslos de la chica. En ocasiones golpeaba sus brazos que mantenían fuertemente sujeto el cabello que la madame tiraba con furia en un vano intento por hacer que su cabeza doliese menos. Las zonas que el látigo golpeaba se volvían más rojas a cada segundo, ni siquiera cuando él azotaba a sus acompañantes en medio del juego previo les había dejado la piel de tal color. Otro golpe fue a dar a los carnosos labios de la chiquilla haciendo que un nuevo hilo de sangre brotara hasta deslizarse por su mentón y caer al suelo.

—No la golpee tanto madame, la va a dañar.

—Pagué mucho por ella —se limitó a contestar la avejentada mujer. Parecía tener intenciones de parar, pero solo estaba haciendo una breve pausa antes de volver a golpearla— y lo único que hace son desastres. Le trajimos un cliente cualquiera y lo abofeteó. Al marqués le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Y ni hablar del embajador de China al que tuve que devolverle cada puto yen junto con una compensación porque le arañó la cara y le dejó una horrible cicatriz. —Con cada nueva anécdota la golpeaba más y más fuerte, la prostituta se limitaba a tener los dientes fuertemente apretados. Intentando aguantar los dolorosos latigazos hasta que la piel se le cayera de los huesos— Está acumulando una deuda muy grande.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Estaba claro que aunque interrumpiera su castigo con un sermón solo dejarían de golpearla hasta que se fuera y entonces la azotarían el doble de duro por ponerlas en evidencia frente a un cliente recurrente y de gran valor. Tampoco podía distraerse con otra mujer por dos razones: la primera, no había putas disponibles en ese momento. La segunda, aunque las hubiera de todas formas le carcomería la conciencia no haber hecho nada por la joven. Eso significaba que solo quedaba una opción viable para los dos.

—¿Está disponible?

—¿Eh?

—Dije si está disponible, por lo visto las demás están ocupadas.

—La chica no está lista, señor. Pero en cuanto la adiestremos le llamaremos para que…

—No hace falta —la cortó—. Llévenla a la habitación de arriba. Ya veré lo que hago.

La señorita volteó a ver a la madame del burdel pidiendo autorización con la mirada. Normalmente le habrían negado el pedido y en su lugar le habrían dado dos mujeres por el precio de una para contentarlo, pero esta vez la dueña parecía cansada de golpear a la chica en el suelo. Tendió la mano en su dirección pidiendo el pago por adelantado y una vez que le dio el fajo de billetes ella se lo guardó entre los pechos.

—Solo una hora y si no queda satisfecho no tiene derecho a reclamar. La chica es nueva —advirtió.

—Lo sé.

La mujer se fue y la recepcionista se llevó a "la nueva", probablemente para lavarla. Subió las escaleras de madera barnizada y se sentó en la cama a esperar a la chica. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando escuchó pasos ligeros y suaves acercarse, casi parecían los de una niña. Ante él apareció la azabache que lo miraba con un profundo vacío en sus ojos, le habían lavado la cara para quitarle la sangre y le pusieron la misma lencería barata que a las otras. La enviaron casi desnuda para evitarle el trabajo de desnudarla él mismo, para que no perdiera el tiempo y la hiciera suya por unos cuantos minutos. Ella se acercó al lecho, se subió y se acostó en la cama mientras abría lentamente las piernas. Lucía totalmente resignada…

—No. —La joven lo miró a los ojos sin entender. Hizo el ademán de querer desnudarlo, pero la detuvo con suavidad— No hagas eso —ordenó.

La muchacha se quedó quieta a la espera de alguna orden. Seguramente la habían amenazado con "servirlo bien" si no quería ser golpeada nuevamente. Inuyasha simplemente se acomodó mejor y la miró a los ojos intentando soportar la tristeza que en ellos se reflejaba.

—¿Te pegan muy seguido? —indagó, sin embargo ella no respondió. Tal vez no tenía permitido hablar de esos temas— Solo quiero hablar. Yo me llamo Inuyasha ¿Y tú?

Quedaron en silencio por varios segundos sin que la azabache contestara, estaba por intentar preguntarle otra cosa cuando vio que se inclinaba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba un lápiz gastado junto con una hoja de papel. A medida que ella escribía él intentaba descifrar lo que quería decir.

—Ka… go… me. Kagome. ¿Te llamas Kagome? —ella asintió—Eres… ¿Muda? —Y volvió a asentir.

Esa noche no hizo nada. Un par de veces intentó tocarlo para que tuvieran relaciones, pero se negó rotundamente a acostarse con ella.

" _Si no lo complazco, me golpearán."_ —escribió. Si bien sus ojos parecían serenos y vacíos, el terror que la invadía se reflejaba en el temblor de sus manos al escribir. Él arqueó las cejas, confundido.

—Podemos fingir —propuso desinteresadamente, casi como si fuera obvio— ¿Cómo se supone que se darían cuenta si tuvimos sexo o no?

Ella se señaló la entrepierna y posteriormente las sábanas. Para su desgracia, entendió lo que quiso decir. No solo tenían que acostarse con hombres sino que luego eran revisadas y palpadas para ver si en su interior había restos de semen o si las sábanas fueron ensuciadas con algún fluido corporal. Quiso cambiar de tema ante la incomodidad que le generaba ver la otra cara de la moneda.

—¿Naciste muda? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, más bien lo que más le daba curiosidad.

—[No.] —Escribió— [Deje de preguntar y termine con esto. No quiero su falsa modestia.] —volvió a abrirse de piernas, Inuyasha acarició sus muslos por inercia y la miró a los ojos por tercera vez.

—Tienes carácter. Pero lo mío no es falsa modestia, se llama cortesía. Me gusta conocer a mis acompañantes.

Kagome señaló la hoja con el ceño fruncido, más precisamente la parte donde decía "termine con esto". Se la notaba impaciente.

—¿Segura de que no quieres… "hablar"? —enfatizó y la chica negó con la cabeza— Yo sí quiero, y siempre se debe complacer al cliente.

—[He dicho que no.] —Tomó otra hoja— [Si quiere hablar vaya con la madame o con otra puta.]

—¿Otra? ¿Estás reconociendo que eres una? —bromeó, lo decía sarcásticamente. Estaba acostumbrado a soltar ese tipo de comentarios ácidos. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de su nueva acompañante cambió, algo en el fondo se quebró y volvió sus ojos aún más profundos. Era como mirar el vacío de un abismo, un vacío que parecía no acabar jamás.

Kagome aprovechó que aquel hombre se encontraba distraído mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían hipnotizar a todo hombre que se le cruzase, esos ojos que la llevaron hasta esa inmundicia. ¿Qué importaba si era una puta más o una puta menos? Aunque lo negara no iba a dejar de serlo. Lo tomó por los hombros intentando no pensar y lo fue atrayendo hasta colocarlo encima de su pequeño cuerpo, abrió las piernas para que se acomodara mejor en cuanto lo deseara. Acarició su rostro tal y como le habían enseñado, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual para que siguiera inmerso en la profundidad de sus lagunas chocolate. Acercó sus labios a la boca masculina con infinita lentitud, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y sus respiraciones se volvieran más audibles para el otro.

—Espera.

 _Qué cerca…_ —pensó.

—Reconozco que vine con otras intenciones, pero no quiero hacer esto contigo. No así…

Se lo notaba arrepentido, tal vez fue demasiado consciente de lo que estaba por hacer o tal vez vio muy profundo en su alma. En cualquier caso eso estaba mal, perdería un cliente y eso era imperdonable para la madame. Notó sus intenciones de marcharse, así que volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y estampó sus labios contra los masculinos para retenerlo. Sin embargo, no pareció funcionar porque la apartó bruscamente mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—He dicho que no. Me marcho.

Lo vio acomodarse la camisa y colocarse bien los zapatos. Una clara señal de que iba a perderlo, normalmente no le importaría, pero el ardor en su piel le recordaba que sería castigada si aquel cliente ponía un solo pie fuera del recinto sin antes haber sido… Atendido. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo complacerlo si no era con su cuerpo? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Miró el papel a un lado y se apresuró a garabatear lo primero que se le ocurrió. Casi estaba cerrando la puerta cuando alcanzó al hombre y le mostró la hoja con impaciencia. Pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por leer su letra, un tanto desprolija y torcida.

 _"¿Qué quiere saber?"_ , se leía.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —la vio asentir y se permitió relajarse volviendo a ingresar en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con cerrojo— Quiero saber quién eres y qué haces aquí, no pareces el tipo de mujer que disfruta una vida tan… Ajetreada.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo. Era una historia larga, una historia de la que no deseaba hablar y una historia que no la llevaría a satisfacer a ese sujeto, al menos no de la forma en que la madame lo deseaba. ¿Cómo podrían beneficiarse ambos? Nuevamente fue aquella diminuta y maltrecha hoja de papel la que le dio la respuesta.

Fue así que nació ese extraño convenio. Él se acostaba con ella para contentar a la madame y a cambio Kagome le contaba su vida, una hoja a la vez. Por cada encuentro, la muchacha le escribía un poco más sobre su historia en un pedacito de papel que luego él leía en casa. Un papel que contenía una parte de la azabache rota de la cual, sin pensarlo, se estaba enamorando.

 **Continuará…**

 **No mamen we, me pasé de verga ;-; estoy haciendo toda la historia en mi mente y se me parte el corazónnn. Creo que esta historia tendrá tres partes. Ya se imaginan cuál será la tercer y última parte ;-; Recuerden que esta es la secuela de "Atadura".**

 **Lo hice muy largo, pero shhh, será nuestro secreto 7u7 Además no sé cómo responderá la audiencia a estos dos drabbles, tal vez no les guste la temática o sea un tema muy polémico, no lo sé. Así que iré escribiendo la tercera parte pero si no es bien recibido entonces tendré que eliminar la tercera parte ¡Besos!**

 **9.8.19**


	18. Ojos

**Ojos**

Kagome mecía a su pequeño hijo sin parar, casi por inercia. Ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecerle su pecho, sabía que no lloraba por hambre, frío o por necesitar un cambio de pañal. No, el niño lloraba casi como si quisiera expresar lo que su padre se estaba callando en ese momento. Dejó de mirar el rostro del recién nacido y enfocó sus ojos en los de su esposo, pero no los encontró. Inuyasha ocultaba su mirada detrás de su flequillo con rabia y vergüenza, incluso diría que con algo de miedo.

Kagome siguió meciendo al niño con más ahínco intentando distraerse, si Inuyasha la pillaba mirándolo con lástima no haría más que empeorar la situación. Lamentaba tanto lo ocurrido hace solo unas horas...

._._._._._._._.

La noche era tranquila, silenciosa y algo calurosa. La azabache dormía tranquilamente hasta que un gruñido a su espalda la despertó. Estaba acostumbrada a que Inuyasha refunfuñara o se quejara en medio de los sueños, pero este gruñido era permanente y muy gutural. Su instinto, desarrollado a lo largo de la búsqueda de los fragmentos, le permitió despertarse en un instante y permanecer completamente alerta comprobando que comenzaba a amanecer. Su hijo seguía durmiendo, para su fortuna. Miró a su espalda comprobando que Inuyasha se encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada mientras sostenía el mango de su espada.

—¿Inuyasha? —llamó, pero él no se movió. Mantenía las orejas plegadas, estaba furioso —Inuyasha, ven aquí.

Esta vez usó un tono más dulce para sacarlo de su trance. Él movió su oreja dando a entender que la había escuchado, pero estaba atento a otra cosa. Estaba escuchando cosas que ella no podía oír. Kagome se concentró tratando de sentir alguna energía maligna, pero nada, todo parecía estar bien. En cambio, escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente hasta su habitación, se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo al igual que lo gritos que los acompañaban. No eran alaridos de horror sino gritos de furia y odio. Cuando finalmente los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta Inuyasha se colocó a su lado sin dejar de gruñir. La puerta corrediza se abrió con tal fuerza que casi se sale de los rieles que la mantenían en su lugar dejando ver a un grupo de personas con linternas y ¿Arcos?

—¡Ahí está! ¡Tiene los ojos del demonio!

Kagome volteó en todas las direcciones buscando algún posible enemigo, pero nada. Solo su hijo, Inuyasha y ella. ¿Acaso ellos pensaban que…?

Uno de ellos levantó su linterna para iluminar mejor la habitación haciendo que los ojos de Inuyasha destellaran como el mismísimo oro a causa de la luz, pero también iluminaron sus orejas y colmillos. Inuyasha en este momento, por su postura, no se veía diferente de un perro agresivo defendiendo la puerta de su hogar.

—No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos —por primera vez habló, creía comprender lo que los aldeanos pensaban—. Sé que mi esposo se veía diferente hace unas horas, olvidé decir que es un hanyou. Lamento la confusión por…

—¡Les dije que no era normal que una sacerdotisa estuviera casada! Dejaron entrar a mi casa a una persona profana y a dos horribles demonios. ¡Atrápenlos! —la voz del terrateniente la ofuscó por unos segundos, ¿Ella era profana? ¿Qué dijo sobre su familia?

Al ver que los hombres irrumpían en su habitación con trinches, arcos y palas el terror la invadió. Sólo alcanzó a tomar a Keita en sus brazos y acurrucarlo en su pecho para tratar de protegerlo. No hacía falta que su cabeza comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, su instinto se lo gritaba. Intentaron golpear a Keita con un palo, pero Inuyasha tomó el arma en el aire en cuanto vio la intención del aldeano. Si antes estaba furioso, ahora que habían intentado dañar a su cachorro estaba loco de rabia.

Alguien quiso golpearlo por la espalda, por fortuna él logró esquivarlo. Kagome miraba a su alrededor en medio de un trance, un doloroso trance. Siempre había creído que hay algo bueno dentro de cada persona sin importar lo que aparente, pero esto… intentar asesinar a un bebé solo por tener un par de orejas caninas —las cuales ella adoraba y mimaba casi a diario— le resultaba tan inhumano.

El sonido de los trinches, los gritos, los insultos e intentos por dañar a alguno de los tres hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Abrazó a Keita, que había comenzado a llorar, con más fuerza. Nunca pensó que algo así pasaría. Creía que con estar en la aldea de Kaede estarían a salvo, que el mundo entero se había vuelto más comprensivo y menos prejuicioso. Pensó que con todo lo que hicieron durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos la gente dejaría de temerle sin motivo a los demonios. Pero hoy, por primera vez, le daban asco los humanos. Le generaban tanta repulsión que deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser parte de esa especie.

Las manos trataban de tocarla por todas partes, Inuyasha no lograba ahuyentarlos a todos con la eficacia que quisiera. A pesar de todo él también estaba desorientado, hacía mucho tiempo no era atacado por humanos y eso lo tenía ligeramente confundido… Y aterrado. Trataban de quitarle a Keita de sus brazos, pero ella lo mantenía firmemente agarrado.

—¡Atrapen al engendro! ¿Tan difícil es sacarle esa cosa de los brazos a una puta?

Al escuchar cómo insultaban a su familia Inuyasha tomó del cuello al terrateniente y lo miró con profunda rabia en los ojos. Kagome sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, las mejillas de su esposo comenzaban a mostrar un par de marcas violáceas y su energía se sentía mucho más amenazadora que antes… además de mortífera. Si todo seguía así Inuyasha terminaría transformándose y matando a todos los hombres presentes en la habitación, eso sería la excusa perfecta para cazarlo y matarlo más tarde. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que su compañero se manchara las manos con sangre de escorias. Con esfuerzo logró reaccionar levantando una barrera alrededor de su familia justo antes de que otro hombre golpeara la pierna de su esposo con una pala para intentar que cayera. Inuyasha soltó al hombre a causa del terrible ardor que le generó la barrera que Kagome había colocado. Se volteó para mirarla con desaprobación, quería salir de esa estúpida burbuja para acabar con todos y cada uno de esos humanos que osaron levantarle la mano a su compañera e intentaron arrebatarle a su cachorro.

Kagome se levantó del suelo mientras sostenía a Keita con uno de sus brazos, sin inmutarse por el rostro de su esposo. Estiró su mano y acarició dulcemente su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarlo y hacer que se concentrara en ella. No en las personas fuera de la barrera, no en las amenazas o los gritos, solo en ella. Una vez que encontró su mirada se dio la valentía para hablar… y también para llorar.

—Vámonos mi amor, no nos quieren aquí.

No se necesitó nada más, solo una caricia y las dulces palabras de su esposa para hacerlo reaccionar. Tomó a su familia en brazos y los sacó de ese lugar. Corrieron a través de la aldea y del bosque, pero aunque ya no se oían más que grillos y ranas de todas formas él podía escucharlos en su cabeza como si quisieran hacerle daño aún a la distancia.

Una vez que creyeron estar solos y lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización los depositó en el suelo. Apoyó su espalda contra un árbol y permaneció estático por varias horas dejando que Kagome lidiara sola con el llanto de su pequeño hijo. Era una mierda.

._._._._._._._._.

—Perdóname, no debí omitir que eras un hanyou. Se me había olvidado que las personas…

—No —la cortó—, perdóname tú a mí. A veces olvido que estás casada con un monstruo.

La azabache sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón y se obligó a depositar al niño en la cama hecha de hojas que había improvisado. Inuyasha no era eso, no era un monstruo desalmado dispuesto a asesinar a cualquier humano que se le cruzase. Era un hombre común y corriente, un hombre que amaba y sufría con la misma intensidad que cualquier otro. Se acercó a él teniendo cuidado de que todo el dolor y lástima que sentía no se viera reflejado en sus lagunas chocolate. Lo tomó del mentón y corrió su flequillo con una sutil caricia que dejó los ojos masculinos al descubierto. Él corrió su rostro aunque sin deshacerse del agarre de su mujer.

—Mírame. —Pero él no obedeció. La azabache reafirmó su agarre y lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada— He dicho que me mires.

Incapaz de negarse una segunda vez decidió obedecer y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. El odio en los ojos de Kagome. El ceño fruncido, los labios contraídos y la ferocidad hecha fuego contenida en sus oscuras pupilas. Los ojos de su esposa siempre habían sido expresivos y en más de una ocasión habían demostrado emociones negativas. Ya había visto el odio reflejado en ellos, hace mucho tiempo cuando peleaban contra Naraku, pero jamás hacia él. Inuyasha se amedrentó con esa mirada, sintiéndose de cierta forma digno de ser visto así. Su compañera al fin se daba cuenta del engendro con el cual se casó.

—Hmp, engendro… Así le dijeron a nuestro…

Tomó su cabeza y lo guio hasta su pecho donde lo arrulló de forma cálida y amorosa. Sabía que no podía mirarlo con pena porque lo enfurecería y se daría asco a sí mismo, así que decidió utilizar su lenguaje: la ira. Dejaría de lado la profunda tristeza que le generaba que sus seres amados serían tratados así, tal vez, durante el resto de sus vidas. Se concentraría en la furia que le generaba ser parte de esa estirpe, el asco que sentía por haber creído que eran buenas personas y el odio que crecía en su interior hacia el terrateniente. Solo así Inuyasha estaría ligeramente abierto a hablar. Lo apretó con fuerza, tratando de fundirse con él en aquel cálido abrazo. Mimó la base de sus orejas sin dejar de mirar la inmensidad del bosque, sin dejar de pensar en la aldea que habían dejado atrás.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Me oyes? No les creas. Me casé con el amor de mi vida y eso es todo lo que debes saber.

Él no respondió, se quedaron en silencio otro par de minutos siendo acompañados por el sonido de las cigarras, los grillos y, obviamente, los gritos de Keita pidiendo atención.

—¿Sabes? Mi abuelo siempre fue un hombre un tanto… loco. Le gustaba contarnos historias de terror cuando mamá no estaba, a veces eran historias de arañas gigantes o de ogros tan altos como un edificio. —Inuyasha seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, pero le prestaba atención. Al menos eso le decía la posición de sus orejas— Pero las historias que más miedo me daban, mis favoritas, eran las que tenían a demonios disfrazados de humanos. Ellos y solo ellos son los verdaderos monstruos. Nosotros solo somos una familia tratando de ser feliz y para mí, Inuyasha, mientras menos te parezcas a un humano mejor serás.

Inuyasha olió en el aire las lágrimas de su esposa, además de las de su hijo, y se permitió abrazarla. Ella reposó su frente en la coronilla de su compañero mientras lloraba silenciosamente. El aroma de su hembra, los latidos del corazón y el embriagante olor a leche materna que salía de su pecho comenzaron a mecerlo.

—Fue mi error haberlos traído conmigo a esta aldea —musitó—. Debí venir sola a bendecir las cosechas. No creí que el detalle de la luna nueva fuera a generar tantos problemas…

—No te disculpes. Los humanos son así. Siempre han sido así.

La azabache no respondió. Sabía que aún quedaban muchas cosas por hablar y asimilar, y el bosque no era el lugar para eso. Se estiró hasta tomar al bebé en brazos mientras lo mecía suavemente intentando transmitirle la sensación de "Ya pasó, todo está bien". Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su marido.

—Vamos a casa… te prepararé ramen. Sé que no es como el de mi época pero…

—Es perfecto.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana se dignó a ponerse de pie y mirar a su hijo comprobando que poco a poco dejaba de llorar.

—Tiene tus pulmones —bromeó.

—Y tus ojos…

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Felices vacaciones! Todavía me falta un poco para salir de vacaciones por complicaciones con las fechas, pero prometo compensarlos.**

 **¿Cómo creen que me quedó? ¿Implementé bien la palabra? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo c: Recuerden dejar reviews para saber sus opiniones, siempre los leo.**

 **Quería comentarles tres situaciones:**

 ***Como salgo de vacaciones recién el 5/12 (sí, tuve un mes extra de clases) ahora no voy actualizar cada cierta cantidad de días para poder completar el reto anual a tiempo sino que cada cierta cantidad de HORAS. Así es, habrá un nuevo drabble cada ciertas horas (varios drabbles en un mismo día) para finalizar el reto antes de las 00:00hrs del 31/12/19. Cabe aclarar que esto iniciará a partir del 5/12. Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente situación.**

 ***Con el objetivo de motivarme y cumplir un reto extra he propuesto la siguiente idea: ¿Llegaré a los 200 reviews antes de que finalice el año y/o el #DesafíoDeRescate? Actualmente tengo 103 reviews y, si ustedes colaboran dejando un comentario por cada drabble (puede ser algo como "me gustó", "sigue así" o una crítica muchísimo más extensa donde analicen el drabble en sí —adoro estos últimos, me hacen llorar jajaja—), será muy sencillo cumplir este reto. Pero deben ayudarme ;)**

 ***Borraré mis fics del otro fandom o al menos los quitaré de la red por un par de semanas/meses. Voy a decirle a mi hermana para ver ese anime (no puedo nombrarlo) y es muuuy probable que ella decida buscar fanfics de ese anime una vez que lo terminemos. Como no es un fandom popular es obvio que va a terminar leyendo mis fics y no me sentiría PARA NADA cómoda con la idea. Así que, como prevención, los borraré durante un tiempo. Luego volveré a subirlos. Les doy una ventaja de diez días para leerlos y comentar si es que quieren, luego de ese plazo serán anulados. ¡Quedan avisados! :o**

 **25.11.19**


	19. Maullido

**Maullido**

 _Invierno de 1985. Tokyo, Japón._

Kagome esperaba ansiosa a su padre mientras veía la televisión tirada en el piso de la sala. Llovía intensamente, había probabilidades de granizo y las temperaturas bajas de la estación no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor. Tenía tanto frío. Al cabo de una hora escuchó las llaves en la puerta de entrada y corrió presurosa para recibir a su adorado padre. Le dio espacio para que se quitara el pesado abrigo antes de saltar para darle un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que al voltearse viera que el hombre llevaba en sus brazos una gran caja de cartón maltrecha y sucia.

—¿Por qué trajiste basura?

—No es basura. —Se detuvo para asegurarse de que se encontraban completamente solos— Es una sorpresa —susurró.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para ella?

Aprovechó la estupefacción de su hija para terminar de ingresar a la casa mientras depositaba cuidadosamente la caja en el suelo. Su pequeña hija miraba las solapas cerradas intentando descifrar qué se encontraría en su interior. Se arrodilló a la altura de la infante sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, intentaría no perderse ningún detalle de su pequeño rostro en cuanto le develara el contenido de la caja. Comenzó a sacar cada una de las solapas con cierto misterio y cautela, queriendo prolongar ese momento lo máximo posible mientras disfrutaba de la ansiedad de su hija. Casi podía vislumbrar la forma en la que Kagome entreabría los labios preparándose para gritar de felicidad, anticipándose a la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonreír con ganas ante sus gestos tan inocentes. Tenían la misma sonrisa. Terminó de abrir la caja y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás para permitir que la niña se asomara. La vio inspeccionar tres de las cuatro esquinas, concluyendo que estaban todas vacías. Observó la última esquina y pudo admirar la forma en la que sus preciosos ojos chocolates se abrían con sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño cuerpo en ese lugar. Kagome pareció comprender pronto de lo que se trataba y deshizo su sonrisa para mirar seriamente a su padre.

Tal vez su hija le tenía miedo, así que se decidió a sacar el animal él mismo. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo depositó en el suelo de la entrada.

—Es tuyo.

Kagome miró al pequeño gatito, que a duras penas lograba ponerse de pie, y nuevamente enfocó la mirada en su padre mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo quiero.

—Pero…

—Mamá no lo querrá, no podemos tener animales.

El hombre se acomodó mejor las gafas y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Tu madre no dirá nada. En menos de una semana se encariñará y no podrá deshacerse de él. Además, quiero regalarte un compañero.

Kagome comenzaba a sentirse frustrada ¡No! No era eso lo que ella quería, no necesitaba un gato para dejar de sentirse sola. Necesitaba hablar con su madre para que convenciera a su padre de deshacerse del gato lo antes posible.

—Podrás pasar tiempo con alguien más que no sea el abuelo mientras mamá y yo trabajamos.

No…

—Y si vuelven a molestarte por tu nombre solo vienes y le cuentas a Buyo, ¿Lo ves? Ya hasta le puse nombre. Nos encanta comer buyo, es otra cosa que tenemos en común, me pareció el nombre más adecuado. Además es una rareza genética porque…

—¡No lo quiero! Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, no con un gato.

El padre suspiró tristemente mientras acariciaba al felino. Con que eso era…

—Pero eso es imposible, nena…

—¡No lo es! Sólo deja de ir a trabajar y quédate conmigo. No es tan difícil. Puedo… puedo decir que estoy enferma y te quedas a jugar aquí.

—Kagome, entiende que no es algo tan sencillo.

Podría decirle a su esposa que deje de trabajar, ya que sus ingresos no eran tan relevantes, pero dejar su propio trabajo era algo impensable. No sería capaz de pagar las cuentas, la escuela, la comida… ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarle eso a su pequeña y terca hija?

—Mira, es suave, lindo y pequeño como tú. —Intentó cambiar de tema— ¿No te gustaría crecer con él? Un día podrías presentárselo a tu novio.

¡Que Dios se apiadara de quien osara tocarle siquiera una mano a su hija! Pero esperaba que con eso Kagome aceptara el obsequio.

—No quiero tener novio. Quiero que lo devuelvas, no lo voy a cuidar.

Estaba por responder cuando su celular vibró anunciándole que tenía un mensaje de su mujer.

 _"¿Compraste las cosas para cenar?"_ , se leía.

¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Su esposa lo mataría en cuanto se enterara. Momento, solo podría matarlo "si" se enteraba.

—Olvidé ir a buscar algo, ¿Quieres acompañarme? Podemos jugar a contar autos en el camino y tal vez te compre un dulce si te portas bien.

—No, prefiero quedarme en casa.

Se quedó con el saco a medio poner, ¿Acaso lo había rechazado? Realmente estaba enojada. Miró a Buyo y decidió dejarlo junto a ella, tal vez se entenderían mejor a solas. Salió de la casa en silenció y susurró un bajo "no tardo" mientras volvía a cerrar todo con llave. El granizo había comenzado a caer estrepitosamente.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 _Invierno de 1996. Tokyo, Japón._

Kagome dejó de mirar el techo y se centró en el calor que le transfería el pesado cuerpo encima suyo. Acarició sus orejas disfrutando del suave ronronear y suspiró.

—Al final solo quedamos tú y yo, Buyo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se permitió soltar una solitaria lágrima.

—Te tardas mucho, papá.

 **FIN**

 **Finalmente estoy libre de la facultad y me alegra anunciar que después de mi última actualización logré aprobar otras dos materias. Promocioné ICSE y aprobé Biología celular con 10 ¡EN TU CARA CICLONPENTANO-PERHIDRO-FENANTRENO!**

 **¿Quién está listo para una maratón histórica de drabbles? A partir de mañana actualizaré como loca porque me encuentro en una especie de frenesí de escritora. Mi hermano rompió el teclado de mi computadora y por eso no pude actualizar antes, pero saqué un teclado nuevo que compré hace poco para escribir en las vacaciones ¡Es genial! Tiene demasiaaadas teclas y opciones, es similar al teclado de "Intensamente". Pero en fin, ¿Les gustó el drabble? Sé que es triste y tal vez algo incompleto pero es todo lo que puedo darles mientras me muero de calor en mi habitación xd. Además de que la computadora se me apagó ocho veces ¡Sí, ocho putas veces! Y todas esas veces se borró mi progreso dejándome solamente con las dos primeras oraciones del drabble. Por eso al final olvidé colocar algunas cosas o simplemente las apresuré, sepan disculpar ;-;**

 **¡Recuerden dejar reviews! En el último drabble recibí cinco comentarios, si seguimos así creo que llegaré a los 200 comentarios antes de que termine el año. Díganme qué les pareció y si tienen alguna idea para el próximo capítulo ;)**

 ***** **ACLARACIÓN** **: Sobre el tema de "rareza genética" me refiero a que Rumiko Takahashi no puso un gato tricolor al azar en el anime, es un dato muy interesante del que muy pocos se dieron cuenta. Genéticamente es raro que Buyo haya aparecido en el anime debido a que los gatos tricolor (calicó) son siempre hembras. De hecho, solo uno de cada tres mil gatos calicó es macho, pero es estéril. Se trata de gatos que genéticamente son hermafroditas ya que poseen los cromosomas XXY. Por último, solo uno de cada diez mil gatos calicó resultará ser un gato macho calicó** **FÉRTIL** **. Eso es todo. ¡Besos y recuerden disfrutar estas vacaciones!**

 **9.12.19**


	20. Otoño

**Otoño**

Inuyasha movió sus orejas en cuanto escuchó que las hojas a sus pies comenzaron a crujir. A su nariz llegaba el olor de Kagome, no había duda: lo había seguido. ¿Es que no entendía lo que era un poco de tiempo a solas? Como si pudiera leer su mente la azabache respondió desde los pies de aquel frondoso árbol.

—Te estoy dando tu tiempo a solas. Hace mucho no estamos solos. Al menos no desde que conocimos a Shippo y los demás.

Parpadeó varias veces con confusión, Kagome había degenerado el significado de sus palabras. Miró hacia abajo comprobando que ella se había sentado contra el árbol. Le extrañó que no llevara consigo uno de sus mugrosos libros, aparentemente ella también deseaba despejarse. No le dio demasiada importancia y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo. El agradable calor que se filtraba entre las hojas lo hacía sentirse letárgico. No es que estuviera cansado, solo que la tranquilidad del momento lo invitaba a dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

Se acomodó mejor y comenzó acompasar su respiración dejando que los sonidos de las aves y los aromas del lugar lo durmieran. Estaba comenzando a traspasar el umbral entre la conciencia y el sueño pleno, apenas estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando un sonido le devolvió la conciencia. Miró hacia abajo molesto comprobando que Kagome había comenzado a cantar, distrayéndolo de su principal tarea.

—No cantes —gruñó.

Kagome lo miró desde abajo extrañada, le pareció ver en sus ojos una mezcla de enfado y picardía. En cuanto comprobó que dejó de cantar para comenzar a centrarse en su pelo —aparentemente intentaba hacerse una coleta o alguna clase de peinado estúpido propio de las mujeres— se decidió a retomar su tarea. Y cuando bajó la guardia volvió a escuchar un nuevo sonido.

—¡Te dije que no cantes!

—No estoy cantando, estoy tarareando. Son cosas muy distintas —se burló.

—Entonces no cantes, no bailes, no tararees, ¡Ni silbes! Si vas a molestarme entonces vete a otra parte. Me distraes.

—Si quieres tampoco respiro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sería de ayuda.

La azabache puso los ojos en blanco con hartazgo. ¿Quién le dijo que fuera a molestar a ese idiota cuando, claramente, quería estar a solas? Simplemente quería acompañarlo y disfrutar de esa tarde junto a él, pero no, el señor realmente quería estar a solas. Abrazó sus rodillas con desinterés contemplando el paisaje, en su mayoría todo era de un color rojizo debido a las hojas marchitas. Había demasiadas gracias a la gran vegetación propia de esa época. Se estiró sobre las hojas dejando que el crujido se hiciera cada vez más sonoro. Escuchó un gruñido de fastidio sobre su cabeza y sonrió con picardía. Siguió moviéndose asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

Esa niña… ¿No era capaz de dejar de fastidiarlo por más de cinco minutos? ¿Acaso tenía hormigas en el…? Fijó su vista en el suelo dispuesto a gritarle por tercera vez antes de marcharse a cualquier otra parte, pero entonces la vio. Estaba postrada en el suelo mientras marcaba su silueta con las hojas de su alrededor, tenía los ojos cerrados pero su expresión dejaba ver que en realidad lo estaba provocando y esperaba ansiosamente que comenzaran a discutir. Aterrizó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, se encontraba extrañamente embelesado. Su cabello azabache estaba desparramados a los lados de su rostro como si la sacerdotisa se encontrara flotando entre las hojas rojizas, su pecho subía y bajaba acorde a la respiración de la joven. Sus hermosos ojos estaban resguardados detrás de las tupidas pestañas, ¿Qué sentimiento reflejarían en ese momento? Y sus labios… Esos carnosos y llamativos labios, rojos como el carmín, lo invitaban a probar su suavidad.

—Al fin decidiste bajar. No me prestabas atención —se quejó, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Sintió calidez cerca de su rostro y una suave respiración demasiado cerca de su rostro. No, no podría…

—Pues ahora la tienes.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para mirar cómo un par de ojos dorados se acercaban a su rostro y, simultáneamente, los labios masculinos se posaban sobre los suyos. Lanzó un pequeño grito producto de la sorpresa. Inuyasha aprovechó ese preciso instante para meter su lengua en la cavidad femenina explorando su humedad a la vez que se deleitaba con la tibieza de su lengua. Era algo dulce y excitante. Acarició cada uno de sus rincones intentando degustar su sabor, sintió que quiso apartarse tímidamente y la tomó por la nuca para decirle que se dejara llevar. El macho en su interior le decía que debía dominarla, aunque fuera por unos escasos segundos, y él no iba a ir en contra de sus instintos. Kagome estaba en medio de un trance, un excitante trance, le gustaba la forma en la que le marcaba un ritmo específico y sus lenguas se acariciaban. Lo seguía de forma lenta, disfrutando de la forma tan íntima en que la acariciaba. Cuando finalmente ella comenzó a tornarse más atrevida Inuyasha decidió cortar el beso, quedando ambos unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

—Creo… Que me gusta este tiempo a solas.

 **FIN**

 **9.12.19**


	21. Irresistible

**Irresistible**

Empujó su pene con fuerza dentro de la húmeda vagina de la joven. Con sus manos tomaba su bien formado trasero para acariciarlo y marcar el ritmo mientras se deleitaba con las reacciones de su acompañante. Entraba y salía lentamente disfrutando al máximo de la deliciosa fricción que se generaba entre sus sexos.

—Inuyasha…

Sus orejas se encontraban extremadamente sensibles, intentando captar cualquier sonido ajeno a ellos para detener lo que hacían o —mejor aún— simplemente para escuchar mejor los dulces gemidos de la pelinegra. Así como sonaba extremadamente atemorizante cuando lo amenazaba también lograba hacer que su voz cobrara deliciosos tintes agudos que hacían que sus quejidos fuesen sensuales, femeninos e inclusive similares a súplicas o sollozos. Kagome era sensual y fogosa, dispuesta a hacerlo en cualquier lugar sin importar qué tan cerca se encontrara el grupo. Era una amante perfecta. Se encontraba sentado en un claro, con la azabache sentada sobre sus piernas. Había corrido la delgada ropa interior femenina y levantado su falda para poder penetrarla. Él tampoco se había molestado en desvestirse, simplemente sacó su miembro y, tras frotarse un par de veces contra su vagina, decidió entrar disfrutando de las expresiones de la joven sacerdotisa.

Desde que tuvieron sexo en su época, por mera casualidad, no habían parado de tener fugaces encuentros. En ocasiones lo hacían en el pozo en el momento exacto en que ocurría la transición entre las épocas y se quedaban en el fondo hasta que terminaban su "trabajito". Otras veces lo hacían en el río cuando iban a pescar el desayuno, en su habitación, en luna nueva o, como ahora, en el bosque. Kagome aparentaba ser una joven tranquila y obediente, pero le gustaba la adrenalina casi tanto como a él. A veces mordía sus orejas mientras la llevaba en su espalda sabiendo que estaba todo el grupo presente, le encantaba provocarlo sabiendo que no podría tomarla en ese preciso instante. Era una perra jodida… Y le encantaba.

Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos entreabiertos y oscurecidos de su acompañante. Tenía la boca abierta dejando salir un hilillo de baba, producto de uno de los apasionados besos que se dieron durante el encuentro, y una expresión completamente perdida. La vio llevarse uno de los dedos a la boca y comenzar a lamerlo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su indirecta era obvia. Inuyasha dejó de sujetar las caderas femeninas y coló sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la joven para apretar sus pechos. Ella lanzó un gemido y se retorció involuntariamente. La sentía tan apretada…

Kagome dejó de saltar sobre el ojidorado para pegar sus caderas lo máximo posible al suelo, haciendo que su grueso pene entrara en ella hasta la base. Se sujetó de los hombros masculinos y movió sus caderas de forma circular mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Esta vez fue el turno de Inuyasha de jadear.

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago? —no era una verdadera pregunta, a esta altura sabía que le encantaba que ella hiciera eso.

—Sí…

—¿Sí qué? —preguntó en medio de un gemido ahogado mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

—Sí, me encanta lo que… Agh…

Lo había apretado, sentía el sexo femenino palpitar cada vez más rápidamente. La sacerdotisa siguió realizando movimientos ascendentes y descendentes girando sus caderas hacia los lados ocasionalmente. Inuyasha bombeaba con fuerza dentro de ella sin importarle qué tan altos eran sus gruñidos. Estaba absorto, en medio de un frenesí de excitación. Y nadie debe molestar a un hanyou excitado. La única capaz de calmarlo era Kagome. La única que podía acercársele durante las noches de luna nueva —en las cuales deseaba estar solo—, cuando se transformaba en youkai o cuando recordaba su pasado junto a su madre y deseaba no ser de esa especie… La única que siempre estaba ahí era Kagome. Y ahora, era la única mujer con la cual estaría dispuesto a aparearse durante el resto de su vida.

El olor de la excitación de ambos, el sonido que generaban sus reiteradas embestidas y los gemidos casi desesperados de la chica lograron hacer que finalmente se rindiera. Sintió cómo su pene se sacudía violentamente en su interior liberando su cremosa semilla. Algunas gotas desbordaron por fuera de su entrada y terminaron manchándolo a él también. Ver el sexo de Kagome completamente lleno por su pene lo hacía todo tan excitante.

—¿Ya aprendiste?

—¿Eh?

Aún estaba aturdido por las sensaciones que tenía. Su piel se encontraba extremadamente sensible. Apenas se había percatado de que ella había dejado de moverse una vez que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Su mirada, antes perdida, ahora era completamente seria y dominante. Era una nueva faceta que se había "desbloqueado" una vez que comenzaron a tener sexo efusivamente.

—No vuelvas a decir que mi comida es mala, ¿Me oíste? —tomó su rostro, depositó un casto beso en sus labios y se sacó la blusa dejando sus pechos al aire— O no te daré el postre.

Ohh… Definitivamente no volvería a quejarse de la comida nunca más en su vida.

 **FIN**

 **Si continúo escribiendo dos drabble por día creo que antes de fin de año puedo finalizar el reto ¡Pero no hay que escupir para arriba! Si me llego a demorar un solo día significa que voy a tener que escribir cuatro drabbles en un día. Y eso no es bueno (?**

 **Recuerden comentar en todos los drabbles. Sé que da flojera y solo quieren dar click en el siguiente, pero recuerden que los escritores somos personas y cada comentario es una caricia al alma c:**

 **10.12.19**


	22. Taza

**Taza**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la cocina, solo. Estaba completamente aburrido.

—Mierda, es mi propia casa y no puedo ni siquiera poner un pie en la habitación.

El día era hermoso. No había una sola nube en el cielo, la temperatura era perfectamente neutra, los pájaros cantaban como de costumbre y a sus oídos llegaba el sonido del río en la lejanía. Ningún demonio había llegado a la aldea en semanas. Para su pesar, el verdadero demonio se encontraba en casa a solo unos metros de distancia. Cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo quieto se decidió a levantarse con extremo cuidado mientras buscaba algo que hacer. Tal vez habría algunas sobras de comida que pudiera comer. Bastó con dar un solo paso y el crujir de una de las maderas para que el infierno se desatara.

—¡¿Quién mierda te dio permiso de levantarte?! —plegó las orejas ante aquel terrible grito proveniente de la habitación contigua. Carajo.

 _No respondas, no respondas…_

—Solo iba a buscar…

—¿Qué? ¿Tu cerebro?

—¡No hay necesidad de-!

—¡Cállate!

De mala gana se calló y volvió a sentarse de sopetón en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esa desgraciada.

—¡Siéntate con más cuidado idiota o te voy a sentar yo misma!

Se contuvo de burlarse o responderle. No quería seguir soportando los gritos de su compañera. Solía burlarse de Miroku por hacerle caso a Sango con solo una mirada suya, pero ahora que estaba casado comprendía el horror al que estaban sometidos como hombres.

Sí, el sexo era genial. La convivencia también. Formar una familia sería hermoso, no había duda alguna. Pero todos los hombres olvidan advertirle al resto —antes de casarse— sobre algo muy, muy, ¡MUY! Importante. La menstruación. Esa época en la que todo lo que tenga pene debe mantenerse a, por lo menos, cien kilómetros de distancia si desea salir ileso. Kagome era explosiva normalmente, pero con un sangrado intenso, calambres abdominales y la incomodidad de sentirse "sucia" —según ella— todo el tiempo… Bueno, en esas fechas Kagome era una bomba que explotaba cada vez que lo escuchaba respirar. Literalmente lo estaba tratando peor que a un perro que hace desastres por toda la casa. Ni siquiera había podido levantarse para tomar algo de agua. Nada de abrazos, besos, mucho menos sexo. Si deseaba estar con ella todo lo que podía hacer era contentarse con estar sentado en el suelo de la cocina mientras la escuchaba quejarse de los dolores.

Una vez llegada la tarde no pudo soportarlo más y decidió prepararle algo a pesar de tener que escuchar sus gritos retándolo por cada uno de los pasos que daba. ¿Tan sensible era que podía sentir la madera exacta que estaba pisando en ese momento? Su compañera, durante esas fechas, parecía una araña con un radar extra sensible que detectaba cualquier movimiento de su parte y el castigo era —casi siempre— una terrible ola de gritos dirigidos exclusivamente hacia él.

Ingresó cuidadosamente en la habitación. Su esposa estaba acostada boca abajo con una de las almohadas entre las piernas para intentar sentirse menos hinchada. Había manchado el futón y eso la ponía mucho más irritable porque sabía lo que costaba sacar esas manchas. No es que a él le importara, pero a Kagome parecía darle vergüenza y siempre se esforzaba por no dejar "evidencia" de su estado.

—Te traje algo —susurró. Vio que asomaba uno de sus ojos con curiosidad por debajo de las cobijas. Enfocó la vista en la taza que llevaba entre sus manos y frunció el ceño.

—Si lo que tiene esa taza es ese horrible menjunje que me preparaste para el resfriado juro por Dios que te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia —amenazó mientras volvía a taparse hasta las orejas.

Inuyasha ahogó una risa, sería difícil matar a Sesshomaru... Pero con Kagome indispuesta no era algo imposible.

—¿Sí sabes que tú eres mi familia, no?

—Ya cállate...

—¿Te duele hablar? —indagó. Ella solo asintió mientras se tapaba los ojos con el dorso del brazo, los calambres eran cada vez más intensos— Te traje un té. Sango dice que ayuda con los calambres y me dio un poco el otro día. —Depositó una de sus manos en el vientre hinchado de su mujer y la miró con dulzura una vez que se quitó el brazo de la cara— Además el calor te hará bien. Puedo conseguirte dulces artesanales si…

—No he parado de gritarte en todo el día y… Yo no quiero ser así. Es solo que hablas y me dan ganas de…

Inuyasha volvió a reírse al ver como Kagome hacía el gesto de "te estrangularía". Sabía que ella no sería capaz de eso, solo que las hormonas la tenían demasiado sensible. La azabache tomó la taza caliente de entre las manos de su marido dispuesta a comenzar a beber, los cólicos eran lo peor de todo el período.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce conmigo?

—Porque te amo —se inclinó para darle un delicado beso en la coronilla y se acomodó mejor mientras la veía tomarse el té. Tal vez esta noche Kagome le permitiría compartir la cama con ella.

Sonrió con arrogancia deseando darle las gracias a Sota. ¿Quién iba a decir que el consejo que le dio hace tres años ahora le resultaría tan útil?

 _—Y recuerda amigo orejas de perro, si alguna vez te toca ver a mi hermana en "sus días" solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer. Traerle regalos. Chocolates, flores, dulces…_

 _—¿Y eso por qué?_

 _—No lo sé, dicen que a los demonios les gustan las ofrendas._

 **FIN**

 **11.12.19**


	23. Salmón

**Salmón**

Kagome miraba entretenida el agua mientras se relamía los labios. Miró detrás suyo encontrando a su esposo dormido sobre una de las ramas del árbol. Con picardía se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y dio los primeros pasos dentro del agua teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Tomó su arco y flechas mientras miraba a los peces pasar entre sus piernas. Fijó un objetivo y disparó, descubriendo que falló. No se molestó en buscar la flecha clavada en el fondo del río y siguió disparando una flecha tras otra intentando pescar su alimento dando una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. Su ansiedad le estaba jugando en contra. Al cabo de casi una hora Kagome no se sentía mal sino horrenda y espantosamente mal. ¿Ella, una sacerdotisa con excelente puntería, no era capaz de atinarle a un par de peces? Nunca se había molestado en aprender a pescarlos, durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos eran Inuyasha y Miroku quienes los atrapaban. Observó lo profundamente dormido que se encontraba su compañero, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó tanto aire como pudo.

—¡Abajo!

De inmediato Inuyasha fue a dar de cara al suelo. No sabía si sentirse más sorprendido por haber sido despertado de forma tan abrupta de su siesta o porque el tono de su esposa dejaba ver más euforia y ansiedad antes que enfado. Se levantó sobándose la cabeza mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido listo para reprocharle.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Ka…?

—Peces, peces, quiero muchos peces.

Inuyasha la miró confundido. Hace solo un rato su mujer estaba en la orilla del río con los pies en el agua y ahora la encontraba a mitad del agua rodeada de flechas clavadas en la tierra mientras le señalaba el agua como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un pez. Parecía una chiquilla. Dejó los reclamos para después y se acercó a la orilla para mirar las flechas comprobando que ninguna había dado en el blanco. ¿Kagome había intentado pescar? Y lo que era aún peor: había fallado en reiteradas ocasiones. Arqueó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres peces? —indagó.

—Para comer, obviamente.

—Hay jabalí en la casa. Si no te gusta también hay algo de ternero y caldo de pollo —se cruzó de brazos y la miró de pies a cabeza—. Ahora sal de ahí o te dará un resfriado.

—No me voy a resfriar. Quiero…

—Y yo quiero que salgas —la cortó—. No tenemos las medicinas de tu época para que te recuperes rápido y dudo que tu cuerpo acepte esta vez el remedio de hígado. Además…

Escuchó un chapoteo en el río y luego el sonido del agua escurrirse. Su esposa estaba parada sobre la hierba del río y lo miraba con tristeza. No dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una última mirada al río y se fue dejándolo atrás.

—Kagome —llamó.

—Quiero estar sola.

Movió sus orejas sin entender. Kagome, su esposa, ¿Quería estar sola? Desde hace un par de semanas no se despegaba de su lado y difícilmente lo dejaba ir a exterminar demonios. La soledad no era propia de ella. Observó el río lleno de peces y flechas. Ella había estado tan desesperada por ese alimento que no solo había gastado dos docenas de flechas sino que lo había despertado de su sueño. Su compañera sabía lo difícil que le era conciliar el sueño y por eso se aseguraba de que nadie lo molestara mientras dormitaba. Suspiró cansinamente y procedió a sacarse la parte superior de su traje mientras caminaba hacia el interior de las aguas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La azabache estaba en su cabaña mientras rebuscaba algún resto de comida que se asemejara a un marisco. Suspiró cansinamente sabiendo de antemano que no tenían nada parecido. Era como abrir en reiteradas ocasiones la puerta del refrigerador esperando encontrar un banquete, solo para que al revisar encuentres un triste limón con moho. Se sentó mientras preparaba su mejor cara de enfado para recibir a su marido que llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Ese idiota lo único que besará hoy será el suelo —resopló.

No era su culpa tener ese tipo de antojos. Inclusive debería agradecer que quería comer algo tan sencillo como pescado y no le pedía cosas más complejas como, por ejemplo, chocolate. Hmp, recordaba la cara que puso su padre cuando su mamá, estando embarazada, le pidió que le trajera helado de cereza en pleno invierno. ¡Ja! Esa sí que fue una odisea. Pero no, ella tenía un compañero garañón al cual le molestaba realizar cualquier tipo de tarea. En cuanto llegara lo pondría a limpiar toda la cabaña para redimirse, claramente seguiría ignorándolo.

—Perro idiota —sin más que hacer decidió irse a dormir un rato. Últimamente tenía mucho sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha llegó a su hogar poco tiempo después de que su compañera se quedara dormida, el aroma tan fresco le indicaba que había estado buscando algo antes de irse a dormir. Caminó hasta la pieza matrimonial encontrándola dormida y con el ceño fruncido. Incluso dormida seguía estando molesta. Escuchó el estómago de ella gruñir y plegó las orejas, obviamente su compañera no quiso comer nada que no fueran esos peces que vio al mediodía.

—¿Quién demonios me mandó a tener una mujer tan exigente?

Lejos de enfadarse volvió a la cocina mientras tomaba su morral y ponía manos a la obra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, tampoco es que le importase. Tenía la deliciosa sensación de que había comida cerca. Y no cualquier comida ¡Mariscos! Se volteó comprobando que algo de humo estaba llegando a su habitación. Debía ser Inuyasha recalentando algo de comida. Pero ellos no tenían pescado y eso olía a pescado asado, fresco, suave. Olía tan bien que casi podría jurar que eso se desharía en su boca. No quería levantarse, juraba por Dios que no, pero su estómago tomó el mando por un segundo obligándola a incorporarse con una rapidez impropia de ella. Corrió hasta el umbral de la puerta teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse. Sus ojos buscaron recelosos en la habitación encontrando a su esposo echando leña al fuego y, lo más importante ¡Con deliciosos pescados ensartados en palos mientras se asaban! No fue consciente de la forma en la que miraba la comida sino hasta que escuchó la risa varonil de su acompañante. Recuperó la compostura por un segundo y se obligó a fruncir el ceño.

—Volviste —musitó intentando que la ansiedad por sentarse a comer no la delatara.

—¿Estás segura de que te conviene estar enojada, Kagome? —Bromeó— Siéntate a comer.

—N-no.

—¿No? ¿Y qué se supone que haga con todos estos peces? No puedo yo solo —a veces era divertido ver la forma en la que su mujer se hacía la difícil. Parecía un gato al que se le abre la puerta y no se decide por entrar o salir.

—Claro que puedes tú solo. Además no quiero esos peces, son pequeños y los pusiste demasiado tiempo en el fuego. No deben tener sabor —se dio media vuelta para que no viera la forma en que sus ojos la delataban.

¿A quién engañaba? ¡Estaban perfectos!

—Ya veo. Si no te gustan también tengo cangrejo.

¿Cangrejo?

—Puedes acompañarlo con arroz, está condimentado con esa especia que te gusta e intensifica el sabor. Y, si tampoco te gusta, tengo este jugoso salmón.

Kagome ladeó ligeramente el rostro notablemente confundida. ¿Por qué le mentía? Solo veía esos peces normales asándose en el centro de la cabaña, ninguno era un salmón. Además, esa especie no habitaba en el río donde discutieron. Volvió a encararlo con la clara intención de reprocharle lo ocurrido al mediodía, pero sus ojos se toparon con un enorme pez cortado en fetas acompañado de arroz y legumbres. ¡Al demonio la discusión!

Se sentó rápidamente en el suelo cerca de su esposo, pero aún más cerca de la comida. Vio con ojos soñadores la forma en la que aquel cuenco vacío se llenaba con distintos cortes de todos los peces que Inuyasha había pescado a lo largo de la tarde.

—Sobre lo de hace unas horas... —comenzó— Creo que solo me sentí sorprendido por lo que me pediste, no es que fuera una molestia. Por eso quería pedirte…

—Sí, sí, come y calla.

 **FIN**

 **¿Recuerdan que en el último drabble dije que si me demoraba SOLO UN DÍA debía escribir cuatro drabbles por idiota? Bueno, no me atrasé un día sino toda una semana jajaja si hubiera seguido a ese ritmo se supone que el reto debería finalizarse este 21/12, pero por IMBÉCIL alargué el tiempo y el reloj sigue corriendo c: Esta vez me demoré porque en lugar de ser ficker me tomé la libertad de ser reader (leer fanfics, solo quería decirlo en inglés para que suene más genial xd) recomiéndenme autoras y fanfics porque creo que ya he leído todo lo del fandom, me aburre tanto releer ;-; Son las 03:32 a.m. en mi país. Me había ido a dormir pero me desperté porque sentí un mosquito en mi brazo. No se imaginan mi cara cuando descubrí que era una araña (: así que no pude volverme a dormir porque no la encuentro y puede estar enredada entre las sábanas. Agradézcanle esta actualización a araña-chan (?**

 **Supongo que no hace falta aclarar el motivo de los antojos de Kagome, ¿Verdad? 7u7 ¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! En especial para Rinnu que dejó un review en cada drabble, fue súper lindo ese detalle. Al igual que las lectoras que se salen de la ducha para leer lo que escribí y recién después continuar bañándose ¡Amo esa pequeñas anécdotas que colocan en cada comentario! No se olviden de dejar su pequeño mensaje en esta viñeta ;)**

 **PD: Escribí cuatro malditos drabbles más, pero dos de ellos son MUY complejos y extensos así que los dejaré casi para el final (uno de ellos es la tercera parte de ''Memorias'' y ''Atadura''). El otro era HER-MO-SO, pero me trabé en un punto clave así que ahora mismo (literalmente AHORA MISMO APENAS TERMINE DE SUBIR ESTE DRABBLE) lo borraré y comenzaré con una idea nueva. Tengan paciencia, please.**

 **PD 2: Un usuario, no recuerdo bien quién, dijo que ''Memorias'' parecía más la precuela de ''Atadura'' antes que la secuela ¡Y tiene razón! Lo ubiqué bien cronológicamente, pero en las notas del final puse que era la precuela. Que tonta. En fin, el orden correcto de esta trilogía es: Memorias-Atadura-? (última parte).**

 **19.12.19**


	24. Aventar

**Aventar**

Hacía mucho calor, estaban en el campo de deportes y ya quería que se acabara el día para poder ir a casa y mirar la televisión mientras tomaba limonada junto a sus padres. Enfocó sus ojos chocolate en el cielo despejado de ese día sin prestarle verdadera atención a la profesora de gimnasia. Ya habían corrido por diez eternos minutos, estiraron sus músculos y recorrieron la pista de obstáculos ¿Qué más quería?

—Formen dos equipos mixtos de quince integrantes cada uno.

¡Por Dios! Solo quería irse a descansar. Se acabó, le diría a la profesora que se torció el tobillo para irse antes. Nadie la obligaría a quedarse allí mientras compartía la clase con otro curso, que jugaran ellos, ella se iría a casa. ¡Sí, señor!

—Takke, Taisho, ustedes serán los capitanes. Elijan a sus jugadores.

O… ¿No, señor? Se talló los ojos mientras su pequeña boca se abría en forma de una graciosa ''o''. El otro curso con el cual habían estado corriendo —y al cual apenas le había prestado atención— albergaba entre sus miembros a su arisco vecino. Este era su momento de brillar. Lo vio posarse a un lado de la profesora junto al otro chico, al que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Para ella solo existía ese chiquillo que parecía correr cada vez que la veía.

—Es tan lindo… —suspiró.

—Elijo a Miroku —y acto seguido un chico con gorra azul se formó detrás del albino. Kagome parpadeó ligeramente confundida, ¿No la eligió a ella primero? Ok, no pasa nada. Tal vez solo eligió a su mejor amigo y luego la elegiría a ella.

—Koga, ven aquí.

 _—Ya es mi turno, ya es mi turno…_

—Matsuda.

 _—Tal vez no me vio._

Sin embargo, los turnos fueron pasando. Y veintiocho de los treinta niños ya habían sido elegidos. Hace tres turnos, más o menos, ella e Inuyasha habían cruzado miradas. Al fin la había visto, ya no había ninguna excusa para que no la incluyera en su equipo. En cuanto el chico reparó en la presencia de su irritable vecina le dio un escalofrío.

—Taisho, te toca elegir —recordó la profesora al ver que el chico se había quedado sin habla repentinamente, hasta hace unos momentos había sabido elegir a sus jugadores sin atisbo de duda.

Kagome llevó sus manos a su coleta y apretó su coqueto moño rojo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos dorados del chico. Se paró derecha y sonrió dulcemente tratando de gritar con todo su cuerpo ''¡Elígeme! Sabes que quieres hacerlo''. Dirigió su mirada por un instante a su izquierda para espiar la competencia. Solo quedaban ella y Nabiki. Era una niña delgada y sin gracia, no representaba una verdadera amenaza. La chica no la miraba, centraba sus ojos en otro lugar ¿Qué estaba viendo? Siguió la misma trayectoria que tenían los ojos de Nabiki, comprobando que miraba fijamente a su vecino. La chiquilla se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus pies con nerviosismo fingiendo timidez. Que truco tan barato. Sin embargo, a Inuyasha parecía gustarle porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por el rabillo del ojo vio claramente la forma en que Nabiki le hizo una seña al ojidorado.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Eso había sido un guiño? Jamás había visto tremenda falta de respet-…

—Elijo a Nabiki, supongo —habló al fin Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Y para colmo había funcionado! Se acabó, la habían sacado de sus casillas. Que alguien la agarrara porque iba a tirarle de las trenzas a esa mocosa.

—Kagome, ve con Koga.

Efectivamente alguien la agarró. Su profesora la estaba arrastrando hasta el equipo contrario, alejándola de su rival.

—Jugarán a los quemados. Koga, tú tendrás la pelota.

La profesora siguió dando las instrucciones del juego, pero Kagome ya no la escuchaba. Estaba distraída mirando la fila contraria donde Inuyasha y Nabiki hablaban, probablemente solo comentaban las estrategias que usarían para ganar. También podrían estar planeando desayunar juntos en el comedor al día siguiente.

—O solo quieren decidir quién tira la pelota primero —intentó convencerse.

 _¿Y si ella lo está invitando a su casa a tomar el té?_

¡Eso sería el colmo! Tomar el té entre dos niños era algo importantísimo, era como proclamarse novios. Tenías que ser realmente importante para un chico como para que soportara ese juego sin siquiera cansarse. No, no, estaba siendo muy paranoica. Justo cuando comenzaba a calmarse sus ojos vieron la forma descarada en que esa mocosa le tomaba la mano a Inuyasha para llevarlo al centro del campo. Debía darse prisa o sus suposiciones acabarían por ser ciertas.

Adoptando una personalidad fría, algo impropio de ella, se dedicó a jugar intentando eliminar a la máxima cantidad de jugadores posibles. Claro, sin perder ninguna oportunidad para mirar a su vecino y dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta que parecía descolocarlo. ¡Era tan gracioso!

—¡Cuidado! —muy tarde. El pequeño cuerpo de la azabache fue a dar, por cuarta vez en el día, de cara al suelo.

—Auch…

—¿De nuevo, Nabiki? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la pelota —regañó la docente sin poder creer que una de sus alumnas fuera tan despistada— ¿Estás bien, Higurashi? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?

—No, estoy bien —se limitó a contestar mientras se ponía de pie. Sus manos escocían al igual que sus rodillas y prefirió ni siquiera mirar qué tan lastimada estaba. No pensaba sacrificar una tarde de juegos con su arisco enamorado solo por un par de raspones, tampoco pensaba darle una oportunidad a esa niña para ganar terreno—. Desgraciada —susurró mientras se sacudía el resto de tierra que quedó en su uniforme.

Su ''compañera'' había estado haciéndola caer a lo largo de la hora de gimnasia y, en esta ocasión, pudo comprobar su teoría: solo la hacía caer cuando estaba cerca de Inuyasha. La hacía tropezar con sus pies, la empujaba o golpeaba con la pelota disimuladamente para hacerla quedar en ridículo. ¿Acaso pensaba amedrentarla con eso? De ninguna manera, a ella solo le importaba divertirse con su vecino aunque pareciera que este no le prestaba atención.

—Descansen diez minutos, después cambiaremos el estilo de juego —el silbato y la voz de la mujer aliviaron a Kagome. Al menos dejaría de visitar el suelo por un rato.

Estiró sus adoloridos músculos, lavó sus raspones y tomó agua para hidratarse. Se miró en el espejo del baño para niñas notando lo desaliñada que se encontraba. Su pelo estaba completamente desordenado apuntando en todas direcciones, su ropa cubierta de polvo y su rostro colorado a causa del esfuerzo que le supuso correr durante tanto tiempo sin parar. Se arregló como pudo asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente presentable como para ir a hablar con el ojidorado sin que este se fijara tanto en su apariencia. Salió del baño mientras jugaba con su cabello, se encontraba extrañamente nerviosa. Buscó al escurridizo niño en el patio, en los baños e inclusive junto a la profesora, pero no lo encontró. Quiso seguir buscando, pero la profesora la detuvo con una adorable sonrisa.

—Kagome, ¿Podrías traerme los conos que están en el despacho? Por favor, linda.

Kagome asintió débilmente, en fin, su búsqueda de amor podía esperar un par de minutos. Entró en el despacho lleno de pelotas, conos y redes que utilizaban todos los profesores del instituto en los distintos turnos. Se acercó a una de las bolsas que contenía los conos. Solo era cuestión de tomarla e irse, pero una coqueta y risueña voz la detuvo.

—Anda, dame un besito. Eso hacen los novios.

—No.

—¿Acaso ya tienes novia?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces? Dame solo uno, no pasará nada.

—P-pero…

Kagome quedó boquiabierta al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inuyasha estaba siendo acorralado contra una pared por su compañera mientras ésta intentaba besarlo.

BE-SAR-LO. A él. Su vecino, su primer amor, su primer beso, el niño con el que algún día jugaría a tomar el té. Su rostro pasó de tener una expresión desconcertada a una indignada. Ah, no señor. Esto sí que no, una cosa era tirarla a ella al suelo y otra muy diferente era tirar su romance por el caño. Una niña debía defender lo que era suyo con la misma intensidad con la que defiende a su juguete favorito ¡Con uñas y dientes!

Su cuerpo se movió solo y tomó lo primero que tuvo a su corto alcance. La distancia entre los infantiles rostros se iba acortando cada vez más, debía actuar rápido. Con furia y determinación aventó una cosa redonda y pesada contra el rostro femenino. Bien podría haber tenido una computadora a mano y se la habría aventado de todas formas.

—¡Ay!

Y ese chillido agudo fue señal de que dio en el blanco, juraba por Dios que jamás había sentido tal satisfacción. El sonido del pelotazo seguido del llanto de Nabiki fue música para sus oídos. Incluso podría ponerlo como tono de alarma.

 _Si tan solo tuviera un celular… —pensó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La profesora miraba duramente a ambas niñas, una de ellas con algodón en la nariz para detener el sangrado. La otra portaba tal cara de felicidad que incluso daba escalofríos.

—Por última vez, ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya le dije que se me resbaló —Kagome usó el tono de voz más meloso e inocente que encontró en su repertorio de ''yo no fui'' mientras jugaba con sus pies.

—¿En la oscuridad?

—Sí.

—¿Contra la cara de Nabiki?

—Sí.

—¿Sin siquiera dañar a tu compañero?

—Para que vea lo curiosa que es la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome esperaba sentada fuera de la dirección mientras balanceaba sus pies calzados en zapatitos de charol. Desde hace un rato la habían sacado para que la directora hablara a solas con Nabiki y comprobara que fue todo un accidente. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, estaba segura de que no la delataría porque de lo contrario tendría que decir qué hacía a oscuras con Taisho en el despacho de los profesores. La puerta a su lado se abrió dejando salir a la susodicha que apenas le dirigió la mirada. Se puso de pie sabiendo que ella también podía irse finalmente a casa. Tomaron direcciones opuestas y en el momento exacto en que ambas se rozaron Kagome detuvo sus pasos.

—Ey, Nabiki —llamó—. Si vuelves a acercarte a Inuyasha se me va a volver a resbalar la pelota, ¿Oíste?

No esperó respuesta alguna. Su tono dejó perfectamente claro lo que ocurriría si decidía seguir siendo su rival. Y lo confirmó al día siguiente cuando la niña no asistió a la escuela. Tampoco al día siguiente, ni el siguiente…

Al parecer Nabiki decidió cambiarse de escuela.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado otra parte de la historia de los vecinos que tanto les gusta, me esforcé y creó que implementé bien ciertos rasgos infantiles. Tal vez la palabra no tenía mucho que ver, pero un drabble es un drabble ;)**

 **Antes de que me olvide, muchas gracias a las personas que me recomendaron fanfics :D los leeré apenas pueda 7u7**

 **Yenn** **: No puedo dejar acá mis datos porque mi familia me puede encontrar xD no tenes cuenta oficial así que tampoco puedo darte mi número por mensaje. Por favor, en los comentarios deja tu facebook o whatsapp así te busco y hablamos :D**

 **INFORMACIÓN DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO** **: Hoy, 19 de diciembre de 2019, entré a la plataforma de fanfiction para actualizar. Me topé con un mensaje de hace tres malditos meses, odio que nunca me avisen que tengo mensajes. No entendí muy bien lo que me querían decir porque lo leí muy rápidamente y mi cerebro procesó mal la información. Por un momento me sentí terriblemente ofendida porque creí que LaWeaAzul, quien me envió este mensaje, (te amo) me estaba acusando de plagio. Creí que dijo que yo me copié de un fanfic llamado ''Listón'' y que yo hice lo mismo solo que puse el nombre ''Lazos''. Pensé ''Que tonta, aunque los títulos sean similares la trama es completamente distinta''. En fin, ella se tomó la molestia de dejarme un link al cual entré por mera curiosidad. No se imaginan mi cara al entrar y finalmente entender de qué iba todo el asunto. ¡Me estaban plagiando! Estaba en el patio de mi casa cuando vi todo y pegué un grito tal que mi padrastro me preguntó qué me pasaba. A verrrr, ¡¿CÓMO TE EXPLICO QUE ME ESTÁN PLAGIANDO Y QUE VOY A PRENDERLE FUEGO A ESA CHICA?! Hice un escándalo tremendo en Wattpad con mi cuenta, en su propio perfil y también entre mis contactos de WhatsApp que me siguen. Ahora estoy un poco más calmada —solo un poco—. Le di tres días a esa chica para que elimine mis drabbles de su libro y si no entonces tendré que denunciar su cuenta, espero no tener que recurrir a esta última medida.**

 **Chicas, yo entiendo que su intención no es hacer daño y que les gusta tanto un trabajo que quieren compartirlo, pero esta no es la manera. Si queres comentarios y reconocimiento escribí tus propias historias para poder gozar plenamente cuando alguien halague tu trabajo. No copies, no robes. Mucho menos si no pediste permiso. Si queres compartir la historia guardala en tu biblioteca o perfil para releerla cuantas veces quieras, recomendala, leela con otras amigas y platiquen al respecto. Ese fic, ese drabble, no se hizo mágicamente. Hubo una persona detrás de esa pantalla que tuvo que inspirarse, crear una trama, cuidar cada detalle gramatical y ortográfico para que no pierda coherencia. Hubo alguien que, a pesar de tener vida y problemas propios, se sentó y se desveló para darle felicidad a alguien más. Mínimamente merece algún comentario a su favor, no te lleves esos comentarios a tu cuenta. Sí, podes inspirarte y crear un fic a partir de eso, pero no copiarlo tal cual estaba originalmente. He leído cientos de fics y cientos me han gustado ¿Los plagié? ¡NO! Creé un apartado donde yo misma daba una reseña de ese fanfic para que otros usuarios lo lean. Eso deberían hacer si les gusta una obra, no robar. Por último, si quieren subir una historia ajena a su perfil tómense la molestia de preguntarle antes al autor y ahórrense este bochorno. Disculpen que me haya extendido tanto, pero necesitaba desahogarme.**

 **Si leíste hasta acá te agradezco de corazón, te deseo muy felices fiestas y nos vemos en el próximo drabble c:**

 **20.12.19**


	25. Ostras

**Ostras**

Inuyasha la tocaba envuelto en una terrible ola de frenesí sexual. Kagome se removía inquieta debajo de su cuerpo y él adoraba las reacciones que obtenía de su parte. Si apretaba uno de sus pechos la joven arqueaba la espalda pidiendo más, si mordía sus labios ella le correspondía con una mordida aún más fiera, ni qué decir de los dulces gemidos que soltaba cada vez que presionaba su pelvis contra la mujer. No sabía qué le ocurría. Solo sabía que de un momento a otro sentía que todo ardía, que quería tocar y ser tocado. Su sangre corría tan vertiginosa entre sus venas que podría jugarle una carrera al mismísimo Sesshomaru e incluso ganarle.

Recordaba haber llegado a la casa de la colegiala futurista, la encontró estudiando y tras horas de ser ignorado decidió bajar a buscar algo de comida. Abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a olfatear, comería aquello que cautivara a su nariz. La mayoría de los platillos olían a esa cosa que hacía que sintiera que su lengua se prendía fuego. Así que se decidió por el primero que olía a mariscos, arroz y algunas verduras. Si no llevaba esa condenada especia debía de saber bien, ¿No?

Comió a solas en la cocina mientras miraba la caja mágica. No pasó ni una hora cuando su nariz notó un cambio en el aire. Más bien parecía que todos los olores se habían intensificado al igual que la sensibilidad en su piel. Se sentía extraño. Ligeramente asustado se dirigió a la habitación de la azabache, tal vez estaba teniendo una de esas famosas ''reacciones alérgicas''.

—Oye, Kagome. Esa comida era rara, creo que me dio…

La oración quedó incompleta. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Ahora su atención se centraba en la sacerdotisa del futuro que lo miraba extrañada con una remera a medio poner. Ella lo miró entre confundida y molesta por haber entrado sin tocar. La miró con notable curiosidad en sus ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer en su vida. Su aroma era distinto. De hecho parecía exactamente el mismo de antes pero intensificado, había ciertos rasgos de su aroma que parecían acentuarse segundo a segundo. Olía endemoniadamente bien. El resto era historia.

No importaba de dónde sacó la valentía para besarla o el coraje que necesitó para tocarla como si fuera su pareja de toda la vida. Para su fortuna Kagome parecía estar muy confundida como para mandarlo al suelo o demasiado excitada como para detenerlo. Cualquiera de las dos estaba bien. Kagome comenzaba a reconocer que ser sometida por el platinado era algo muy excitante, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que con cada uno de sus movimientos iba preparándola para lo que venía. Su pequeño cuerpo era ligeramente absorbido por el mullido colchón, sus piernas permanecían abiertas dejando que el chico se acomodara entre ellas y sus pechos eran tocados constantemente. Era como si Inuyasha quisiera saber qué se sentía tener esa parte de su cuerpo entre sus manos. Los apretaba, los movía en círculos y parecía maravillarse al descubrir que sus ásperas manos no lograban abarcarlos completamente. En medio de tantos movimientos pocas veces habían logrado cruzar miradas, pero en cada una de esas ocasiones pudo notar que sus orbes, antes doradas, eran ahora extrañamente similares al cobre. Sus ojos lucían opacos, densos, lujuriosos y atrayentes. Y era ella quien despertaba esa reacción en él. Se reincorporó tomando al chico por la nuca para arrastrarlo con ella a la cama mientras lo besaba desaforadamente. Sin embargo, el beso no duró mucho ya que Inuyasha se apartó para enterrar su cara entre los pechos femeninos. Su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Pareces un cachorro alzado —bromeó Kagome al ser consciente, por primera vez, del gran bulto que sobresalía de su hakama. Inuyasha dejó de restregar su rostro contra sus senos y levantó su cara lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos con molestia. Tomó la pequeña mano femenina y, sin darle tiempo de reprochar, la llevó hasta su intimidad para que sintiera la rigidez de su sexo. Sonrió con burla en cuanto notó el asombro en los ojos de la azabache.

—De cachorro no tengo nada —respondió y le dio una fuerte embestida por sobre la ropa para reafirmar lo antes dicho.

Kagome gimió e inconscientemente se acomodó para que la próxima vez fuera su entrada la que recibiera ese delicioso embiste y no su bajo vientre. El ojidorado pareció aceptar de buena gana la invitación porque ahora la besaba rudamente mientras la estimulaba con esa pequeña simulación, con un ritmo lento pero continuo asegurándose de que sintiera su hombría en todo su esplendor.

Okey, la comida no había hecho que su lengua ardiera pero, en consecuencia, hizo que su cuerpo entero se sintiera en llamas. Y Kagome parecía el combustible perfecto para hacer que todo estalle.

 **FIN**

 **¡Juro que habría seguido con este excitante relato pero el año se acaba y ya no llego con el tiempooo! Ay, Dios, no creo poder escribir dieciocho drabbles en cinco días. En mi defensa quiero decir que estuve muy ocupada con el tema de la denuncia por plagio (Por suerte ya se solucionó todo y hasta nos hicimos amigas jajaja).**

 **¡Feliz navidad atrasada! Voy a terminar este reto aunque sea fuera de término ;)**

 **Yenn: No me dejan mandarte correos, dicen que tu casilla está llena. Además creo que me aparece una dirección equivocada xd**

 **Estos días estuve durmiéndome a las cinco de la mañana, creo que es la costumbre que adquirí en la universidad. En fin, todas las noches mi gato se sube a mi escritorio y salta sobre mi teclado endemoniadamente. Es muy parecido a la escena de la Cenicienta donde Lucifer ensucia el piso sabiendo lo que le costó a Cenicienta limpiarlo. Ahora mismo mi gato acaba de apretar Ctrl+G, guardó todo el progreso —por suerte—. Da risa, he pensado en dejar sus ''travesuras'' en el medio del drabble para releerlo un día y recordarlo, pero sería muy raro leer: Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no ajshbdsahkisaapaaaaa. En serio, sería raro y muy poco profesional —¡Y me niego a ser poco profesional!—.**

 **26.12.19**


	26. Solvente

**Solvente**

El sol se hizo presente y atravesó el ventanal que daba a la cocina, iluminando el vidrio pulcro de la botella que tenía entre sus manos. La bebida transparente la invitaba a tomar otro trago, y así lo hizo. El sabor amargo recorrió su boca y quemó toda su garganta dándole un toque masoquista a su intento desesperado por olvidarse de todo. Sus ojos picaron con intensidad, no supo si fue producto del elevado porcentaje de alcohol o por el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. Pero no importaba. Miró las cajas apiladas en la entrada de su departamento y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza intentando no volver a llorar.

—definitivamente, ya nada importa.

Aquella mañana de diciembre había empezado como cualquier otra… o casi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertó estando sola, con los ojos hinchados y el corazón roto. La noche anterior había confrontado, al fin, al amor de su vida, su prometido, a Inuyasha. Ella podía parecer tonta, pero no se confundan, solo parecía serlo. Su prometido se había comportado inusualmente agresivo desde hace un par de meses, además de ser frío y distante con ella. Tras buscar mil respuestas a su incógnita solo pudo hallar una válida: infidelidad. A la noche lo increpó en la seguridad de su dormitorio, estando casi segura de que solo serían boberías suyas y que él la calmaría diciéndole que solo estaba distraído por cosas del trabajo.

—¿Me eres infiel?

—Claro que no, tonta.

Mejor preguntar dos veces, solo para tranquilizarse. La forma en la que él desvió su mirada al responder la dejó un poco inquieta.

—¿Me eres infiel?

—Sí…

Kagome tomó otro largo trago de vodka sintiendo la forma en la que el etanol irritaba sus fosas nasales. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe y hundió su rostro entre sus manos con desesperación. Cuando Inuyasha le respondió todo pareció cobrar sentido de la forma más dolorosa posible. Ahora todas sus llegadas tarde, el olor de su ropa, su nerviosismo y su obsesión por mantener el celular lejos de su alcance, todo tenía sentido. Se había derrumbado ante él en medio de lágrimas mientras le exigía explicaciones, quería pensar que había escuchado mal o que, en el peor de los casos, había sido algo de solo una noche.

—Es como tú. Es gentil, dulce, hermosa… tampoco le gusta que le griten, como tú.

—¡¿Y se supone que debo sentirme bien por eso?!

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —tal vez se disculpaba por haberle sido infiel. Si lo hacía estaría abierta a hacer terapia de pareja hasta que pudieran superarlo.

—Por hacerte sufrir. Me hubiera gustado que te enteraras de una forma menos dolorosa. Creo que estoy enamorado. Si esto no resulta entonces me quedaré sin el pan y sin la torta, supongo. Además…

Dejó de escuchar a partir de ahí, tampoco recordaba mucho. Sabía que habían peleado, que ella lo sacó del departamento a gritos y que se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a beber todas las bebidas fuertes que pensaban tomarse en año nuevo. Tras vomitar y recuperarse un poco sacó toda su ropa del ropero que metió en bolsas de basura y colocó en la entrada junto a las cajas con sus pertenencias. Tiró las fotografías y regalos que le dio durante su noviazgo. Se sentía tan humillada. ¿Cómo le diría a su familia que, a menos de dos semanas de la boda, se cancelaba todo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de ir a trabajar fingiendo que nada había pasado? Destapó una nueva botella creyendo que le daría las respuestas a sus preguntas y la insensibilidad que necesitaba en estos momentos. Solo dejaría de tomar cuando cayera inconsciente o cuando se acabara la despensa de alcohol. Lo que ocurriera primero.

El alcohol es un solvente increíble. Disuelve familias, matrimonios, amistades, neuronas… pero nunca problemas.

 **FIN**

 **Esto es serio y largo, quienquiera leerlo será bienvenido y si no puede pasar directo al próximo episodio. No me gustó para nada este drabble, pero necesitaba escribirlo. ¿La razón? esta temática iba a ser muy distinta. Originalmente iba a colocar a Kagome como una estudiante de química y a Inuyasha como estudiante de cirujano, en algún punto yo iba a colocar el solvente y ¡POOM! SEXO. Pero no. Cuando iba más o menos llegando al punto clave del drabble me levanté para ir al baño, miré la cocina y encontré a mi mamá llorando. Pensé que mi abuela había muerto así que me acerqué. En resumen, ella se enteró de que mi padrastro la engañaba con la vecina de en frente. La discusión que puse en el fic es sosa y carente de drama porque estoy citando la forma en la que mi mamá se enteró. Esto ocurrió el 29/12. Por eso no pude seguir actualizando. Ellos llevaban casi trece años de pareja y en un punto mi mamá casi llegó a la locura (casi chocamos tres veces porque ella era incapaz de concentrarse, entre otras cosas). Recién ahora está recomponiéndose. Mi padrastro quiso echarnos del terreno, nos amenazó (así es we, podría haber muerto de un balazo y entonces todos mis fics habrían quedado eternamente en hiatus), tuvimos que llamar a la policía, abogados y demás. Hoy tomé nuevamente la computadora; decidí borrar todo y dedicarle este drabble a mi mamá. Algún día lo voy a releer y voy a recordar el comienzo de una nueva etapa. En fin, perdón por este horrible drabble y por extenderme tanto. Feliz 2020, gracias por apoyarme durante todos estos años ¡Los amo!**

 **29.12.19—10.01.20**


	27. Zapato

**Zapato**

Inuyasha sonrió cínicamente mientras escuchaba al idiota de su jefe dándole órdenes. Tenía las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda como si fuera un mayordomo en lugar del diseñador de la empresa y una postura de total sumisión. Al menos eso pretendía aparentar.

—Quiero los nuevos diseños para dentro de quince días. Nuestra competencia piensa lanzar un nuevo modelo y nuestras acciones podrían bajar si prefieren su marca antes que la nuestra.

—Es imposible —comenzó, anticipando que se arrepentiría de haber respondido—. Me dio tiempo hasta dentro de dos meses para terminar los bocetos y pasarlos en limpio.

—Correcto. ¿No puedes hacerlo en quince días? Que sea para esta semana entonces. ¿Alguna objeción?

—No, ninguna —apretó los dientes disimuladamente. Se iría despidiendo de ese fin de semana con Miroku y Sango en la playa.

—Perfecto. Ah, y la presentación de esta tarde… No me gustó la propuesta para el comercial del último modelo. No quiero que el automóvil aparezca en las calles. Es aburrido, soso, común. Prefiero que lo cambies por el desierto —aquel robusto hombre se recostó sobre su mullido asiento, regodeándose con la cara de pánico de su empleado—, un vehículo en un ambiente tan hostil es mucho más atractivo que una calle cualquiera. Nos hace ver como si nuestra marca fuera apta para cualquier terreno. Y así tiene que ser. Cámbialo todo.

—Entendido. Si me disculpa, mi horario de trabajo terminó hace dos horas. Me encargaré de decirle todo al guionista mañana temprano.

Su jefe le dio tiempo de tomar su abrigo, colocárselo y caminar hasta la entrada. Aparentemente no tenía nada más que decir. Reitero… aparentemente. Ya había abierto la puerta de la enorme oficina, solo un paso más y estaría fuera de la vista de su superior. Podría irse a casa.

—Ah, Inuyasha, solo una cosita más —vio al muchacho detenerse en seco y mirarlo de soslayo, demostrando que tenía su total atención—. Tú estarás a cargo de dirigir el comercial de mañana. No confío en los otros incompetentes. Eso es todo. No te duermas muy tarde —le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y lo vio desaparecer de su oficina. Le pareció ver que los ojos de su empleado brillaron de una forma peculiar ¿Qué más daba? Enojado o no de todas formas debería obedecerlo. Por eso amaba ser jefe. Sonaba a éxito.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha tomó las caderas femeninas y las arrastró hasta el final de la cama antes de volver a hundirse con violencia en la pequeña mujer. Se agachó para besar el níveo cuello, teniendo especial cuidado de no dejar marcas. Escuchó los gemidos cerca de su oído y acrecentó las embestidas haciendo que esos sonidos aumentaran su frecuencia y volumen. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre para ser muy consciente de a quién se estaba cogiendo. Apretó los grandes senos hasta llenar completamente sus manos, se regodeó al sentir el caliente y duro pezón palpitando contra su palma. Metió su miembro hasta la base mientras corría a besar los carnosos labios desaforadamente. Los mordió, los succionó y lamió a su antojo sin dejar de hacerle rudamente el amor a esa mujer.

Las pequeñas y delgadas manos sujetaban con fuerza las sedosas sábanas que parecían pequeños remolinos a estas alturas. Podía sentir la forma en que sus pechos se movían agitadamente ante cada nueva estocada. La forma en que abría sus carnes casi parecía rallar lo doloroso y al mismo tiempo la excitaba. Le encantaba despertar con tanta fuerza los más bajos instintos de Inuyasha. A veces se volvía tan enérgico y salvaje que ella parecía estar allí solamente para complacerlo. Como si tuviera que aguantar su fogosidad hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

Y aquello le encantaba…

Inuyasha se apartó en el momento exacto en que el interior de la joven comenzó a contraerse con fuerza en torno a su hombría, quería admirar su rostro. Sonrió son sorna al ver en todo su esplendor el orgasmo femenino. Su espalda se arqueó, los pies parecían temblar sin obedecer a su dueña, abrió enormemente la boca en busca de aire y sus ojos se volvieron blancos ante el inminente placer que le proporcionaba el clímax. Inuyasha aprovechó esos escasos instantes para moverse a su antojo, intentando prolongar el orgasmo femenino y al mismo tiempo buscar el suyo. Se contoneó unos cuantos segundos antes de finalmente llenar el cálido interior con su esencia. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes y luego salió de la mujer mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo de mano que estaba sobre la mesita de luz. Una vez que la mujer reacompasó su respiración y volvió en sí volteó a ver al albino con el ceño fruncido.

—No hagas eso —se quejó mientras miraba con desaprobación la forma en que el chico usaba el pañuelo. Él solo sonrió pícaramente sin dejar de usar el pequeño pedazo de tela.

—Sabes que me encanta hacerlo. Se lo merece —musitó.

La azabache solo rodó los ojos sin tener intenciones de seguir discutiendo. Se relajó en el mullido colchón dejando su torso expuesto sin pudor alguno. Momentos después el ojidorado se recostó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Hoy fue muy malo contigo?

—Keh, lo mismo de siempre. Quiere que le resuelva su vida. Que termine sus proyectos, resuelva el del resto y presente los míos a tiempo. Es una mierda. —Miró con cierta curiosidad el anillo de casada de la mujer y lo delineó con su pulgar.

—También es una mierda conmigo.

—Y eso que eres su esposa —susurró. Sí, se cogía a la mujer de su jefe. Oh, qué bien sonaba. Casi le daban ganas de ponerlo como ringtone.

La joven lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho a modo de advertencia. No le gustaba ser consciente de que le era infiel a su marido. Bueno, tampoco se sentía realmente mal. Si ella estaba siendo… acompañada a tan altas horas de la noche era porque su esposo debería estar en un bar cualquiera rodeado de putas. Sí, recordárselo a sí misma la hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que venga?

—Mmm… —la chica miró brevemente el reloj digital en la mesita de luz mientras hacía cálculos mentalmente— yo diría que entre una y dos horas dependiendo de con cuántas mujeres esté ahora. ¡Oye!

Inuyasha ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ponerse triste, solamente la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus caderas mientras seguía recostado. No, mientras él estuviera ahí no permitiría que ella se deprimiera. En cambio, se la follaría hasta el hartazgo solo para dejarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja durante, por lo menos, una semana. Aunque claramente no dejaría que pasara tanto tiempo antes de volver a estar entre sus piernas. Delineó la estrecha cintura con el pulgar y miró a la mujer con sus ojos cargados de deseo intentando transmitirle lo mucho que le encantaba follársela, lo mucho que amaba esa relación que mantenían.

—Creo que es tiempo suficiente para seguir divirtiéndonos, mi querida Kagome —canturreó y masajeó los turgentes pechos deleitándose con el dulce jadeo que se escapó de los labios de la azabache.

Inuyasha era un hombre apasionado por los autos, por ello creyó que trabajar como diseñador en una empresa automovilística le vendría como anillo al dedo. Sin embargo, no contó con que su actual jefe —desde hace dos años— fuera un total cretino al cual le encantaba sacarle canas verdes. Creía que se debía a que era un ex-militar, tal vez eso contribuía a su mal genio. Cada día intentaba orillarlo a la renuncia con miles de tareas, cada una más ardua que la anterior. El día que finalmente iba a presentar la renuncia su jefe lo invitó inesperadamente a una cena en su casa. Allí la conoció. La mujer de su superior. Dulce, atenta, graciosa y con un cuerpo de infarto que haría que su cabeza —cualquiera de las dos— estallara con solo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Pasaron un par de meses en los cuales pospuso su renuncia. Las cenas en la casa de su patrón por temas de negocios eran cada vez más habituales.

 _¿Qué buscas en una reunión? ¿Negocios o placer?_

Inuyasha, en cualquier otro momento, habría optado por la primera opción. Sin embargo, ahora respondía sin atisbo de duda: ambos. Negocios con el director, placer con la mujer del director. Si lo resumiera en una frase diría que el placer era su negocio.

Una noche de copas su patrón se desmayó en el sofá y él aprovechó para llevarse a la cama a esa preciosura de mujer que clamaba por una buena verga. Y Dios le había dado la mejor de las vergas. Únicamente por este último componente, únicamente por Kagome, él no había renunciado y tampoco estaba en sus planes hacerlo en un futuro. No importaba qué tan mierda fuera el día, no importaba si su superior le pedía agua de una piedra o un río en el desierto. No solamente lo haría a la perfección sino que además a la noche se desquitaba con Kagome. Al principio la usó, no lo negaría. Era muy parecido a follarse a la hermana de un amigo, le jodes la vida. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ya no se veían únicamente para coger —lo cual él llamaba ahora, con todo placer, "hacer el amor"—, a veces iban a tomar un café o a ver una película que su marido se negaba en rotundo a ver. Incluso la acompañó a comprarse ropa cuando empezó el verano. Cumplía el rol del esposo ideal, mientras que el verdadero se perdía en quién sabe dónde.

Había ocasiones, como hoy, en las que sí hacían el amor rudamente sin importarles qué tan alto llegaran a gritar. Y había otras en las cuales tocaba el timbre de su casa con un pequeño ramo de flores, una película de terror en mano y una caja con condones saborizados en el bolsillo. Esos días eran los más desagradables para él porque sabía que algo malo había pasado para tener que hacerlo. Ya sea porque vio a su superior follándose a la secretaria en el escritorio a plena luz del día o porque esta vez la "reunión de negocios" era realizado en un antro de mala muerte con mujeres con "un poco de rostro en su maquillaje". Siempre mentía diciendo que debía irse a casa temprano a terminar un proyecto, tomaba su abrigo sin esperar respuesta y conducía a la casa de Kagome. Claro, haciendo una pequeña parada antes para comprarle los presentes. Esas noches se lo hacía tan dulcemente que quería gritarle con todo su cuerpo que ella merecía ser amada, que era una extraordinaria mujer y que, si ese idiota no la amaba, lo haría él.

Se giró e incorporó tomando el frágil cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos quedando ambos arrodillados en la cama. Tomó su trasero y lo alzó hasta que ella pudo afianzar sus torneadas piernas en su cadera. Comenzaron a moverse simultáneamente de forma coordinada dando pequeños brinquitos en el lugar. Inuyasha mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba escapar un ocasional jadeo, necesitaba perderse en ella y en los sonidos que la azabache emitía. Necesitaba perderse en el placer que Kagome le daba.

Cuando su patrón se excedía con sus caprichosos pedidos él buscaba numerosas maneras de vengarse. No solamente llevándose a la cama a una mujer ajena casi a diario sino con "pequeños detalles" como arrojar su cepillo de dientes al inodoro y luego colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar, limpiarse luego de tener sexo con su pañuelo personalizado —el cual siempre utilizaba para taparse la nariz cuando se resfriaba o estornudaba— o, su preferida, venirse en las sábanas y no cambiarlas. Solo con imaginarse la cara que pondría al saber que duerme todos los días en unas sábanas que poseen la esencia de una persona ajena… Agh, solo pensar en eso hacía que casi se viniera.

Entreabrió los ojos para fijarse en el plano vientre de la muchacha. La adoraba tanto que casi añoraba poder tener un hijo con ella, un heredero que se alojara allí durante nueve maravillosos meses. No solo sería su mayor alegría, también su mayor venganza por todas las humillaciones que sufrió a manos de su jefe. Rio con ganas al imaginarse la cara del desgraciado si es que algún día Kagome quedaba embarazada. Sería todo maravilloso. Hasta que lo llamaran a la sala de maternidad para conocer a su primogénito solamente para descubrir que su "hijo" tenía un par de pintorescos ojos dorados.

Sintió el cuerpo de Kagome ser azotado por un segundo orgasmo y la besó apasionadamente mientras ahogaba su grito de gloria. Habría seguido así toda la noche. Grabando con fuego todo en su memoria. El olor de ella, sus gemidos, el calor que inundaba su cuerpo, la forma en que ella lo acogía tan cálidamente en su interior, el sonido de los resortes de la cama o la forma en que su cuerpo parecía estar más cansado a cada segundo pero al mismo tiempo se revitalizaba. Definitivamente habría seguido… de no ser por el sonido de un auto entrando en la cochera.

Se detuvo en seco intentando captar cualquier sonido que le diera una pista sobre ese auto. Algo que le dijera que era un auto destartalado, que iba de paso o que pertenecía a algún vecino que acababa de llegar a su casa. Cualquier cosa que le dijera "Tranquilo, no es tu jefe llegando temprano a casa. Tú sigue follándote a su mujer." Pero nada, el motor dejó de escucharse dejándolo sin posibilidades de descartar o confirmar sus sospechas. Aunque… el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada parecieron ir por la segunda opción. Kagome y él palidecieron, se miraron con el pánico pintando su rostro y luego desviaron su mirada avergonzada al cuerpo del otro. ¡Los descubrirían in fraganti!

—Llegó antes —musitó Kagome llena de terror ¡¿Por qué mierda hoy llegó antes?!

Se escuchó la puerta siendo abierta y posteriormente cerrada. Abrieron los ojos enormemente al ver un atisbo de esperanza. Ellos estaban en el segundo piso. Su marido siempre se sacaba los zapatos y el abrigo antes de subir. Dejaba el maletín tirado en algún lugar y… ¿Qué más daba? Eso les daba unos cuantos minutos de ventaja. Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar. Tomó al chico rudamente por los cabellos y lo empujó debajo de la cama ignorando sus quejas mientras pateaba enérgicamente todas sus pertenencias al mismo lugar. Incluyendo sus bragas que hasta hace un par de horas habían estado completamente empapadas. Estiró un poco las sábanas mientras intentaba que su corazón no dejase de funcionar debido al terror que la invadía. Apenas había colocado una pierna dentro de la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación matrimonial dejó ver la figura de su imponente marido. Se lo notaba cansado. Si tenía suerte se dormiría con solo tocar la almohada e Inuyasha podría irse por la ventana del baño, desnudo, pero al menos se iría.

—H-hola… querido, llegaste antes hoy —¡Tonta! Se supone que ni siquiera le prestas atención a su hora de llegada. Quiso pegarse una palmada en la frente, pero la voz de su esposo la interrumpió… y heló.

—¿Por qué estás desnuda?

—Hace calor —Dios bendiga al subconsciente— y no creí que te molestara que durmiera así ya que…

—Da igual —la cortó—. Estoy cansado.

—Tú duerme. Debió ser un día agotador —Por favor, intenta no denotar tanto entusiasmo y urgencia en tu voz.

—Hmm…

Kagome aprovechó que su esposo se sentó en su lado de la cama para ir a colocarse un delgado camisón. No le gustaba estar desnuda en frente de él, no la tocaba nunca ¿Por qué debería exhibirse? Además podría percatarse de otras cosas y no le convenía en lo absoluto. Escuchó el sonido de tela moviéndose, aparentemente se estaba desabotonando la camisa para dormir sin ella. Bien, solo un par de minutos más y todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Le serviría como lección para no ser tan despistada.

—¿Qué es esto? —escuchó a su espalda pero la distancia de la voz le indicaba que él seguía sentado al borde de la cama. Kagome simplemente se giró aparentando tranquilidad.

—¿Qué cosa, querido?

—Esto.

Kagome palideció tanto como una hoja de papel y ahogó un grito de pánico al reconocer lo que el hombre sostenía entre sus manos. Un zapato de color negro se había asomado por debajo de la cama, al parecer lo pateó con demasiada fuerza.

—No son míos. Yo solo uso de color marrón o beige, tampoco es de mi talle —susurró lúgubremente al inspeccionar el dorso del calzado— ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

No tenía caso mentirle. Él ya sabía bien a quién le pertenecían. Solo había un idiota con el cual pasaba el tiempo suficiente como para saber qué tipo de calzado usaba y cuánto calzaba. Mientras tanto, por su parte, Inuyasha sudaba frío debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo mierda saldría de ahí?

Sabía que los militares tenían prohibido moverse mientras entonaban el himno. Tal vez pudiera cantarlo mientras salía de la cama, su jefe no podría moverse por cuestiones de honor y él aprovecharía el momento para escaparse junto con Kagome. Era una idea loca, pero era eso o morir a manos de su superior…

 **FIN**

 **¡Hello! Actualicé antes de que termine enero (fue un mes hiper largo). Lo terminé a las 04:55 a.m. el 01/02/20 pero lo empecé a escribir mucho antes así que para mí sigue siendo enero (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este drabble tanto como a mí. Fue una idea loca, que de hecho no he leído hasta ahora en el fandom (bueno, yo tampoco he explorado toooodo el fandom, pero meh) y me pareció interesante :o ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo que les haya causado risa o disgustado? Recuerden dejar sus críticas u observaciones, me ayudan a crecer como escritora c:**

 **¡Ahoraaaa! Hay muchos temas de los cuales quiero hablar así que colocaré ítems porque NO puedo esperar hasta el próximo drabble para hablarlos.**

 ***Recuerden que siempre los leo, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son leídos en el momento o solo dos horas después de ser emitidos. Algo que me llamó la atención —y que siempre olvido mencionar— es que desde hace varios meses los usuarios me están dejando este tipo de comentarios: Gracias.**

 **Y, extrañamente, ese tipo de comentarios, esa única palabra me provoca tantas emociones que en más de una ocasión mis ojos se humedecieron. Leer comentarios como "GRACIAS por darnos otro de tus drabbles" o "Hermoso drabble, gracias por escribirlo", me llena de demasiada dicha y no puedo tolerar posponer esto otro segundo más: GRACIAS a ustedes. Por leerme, por interactuar conmigo, por dejarme reviews sobre el drabble o sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y su constancia, por ser siempre los mismos usuarios los que me comentan. Gracias por ser mis lectores, simplemente gracias c:**

 ***Voy a cambiar mi nombre de usuario en Wattpad —para esconder mejor mi perfil— todavía no me decido, cuando lo cambie voy a avisarlo en las notas del drabble.**

 ***Leí casi todos los fics de SheilaStV (leí tu comentario) ¡Y me encantaron! Cuando me desocupe voy a dejar comentarios en todos y cada uno :D actualiza el de los profesores de natación, please porque me estoy muriendo de curiosidad (había otro fic que AMÉ pero ahora no lo recuerdo xd)**

 ***No actualicé antes porque con todo el tema del abogado y demás son muy pocos los días en los cuales estoy relajada. Es todo raro, como cuando muere alguien. Los minutos en los cuales "me siento bien" es porque borro todo de mi mente y no quiero pensar en actualizar. Lo cual me estresa porque quiero terminar esto antes de empezar la facultad y sacar más proyectos.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leerme, recuerden comentar aunque sea con un corazón ¡Y nos seguimos leyendo! Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Próximo drabble: Elástico.**

 **31.01.20**


	28. Oreja

**Oreja**

Colocó las manos abiertas a los lados de la estrecha cintura para impedir que las caderas femeninas se deslizaran demasiado. Continuó moviendo irrefrenablemente su pelvis, ahondándose cada vez más en aquel cálido interior. Cada nueva estocada lo acercaba más a su orgasmo y arrancaba agonizantes gemidos de su novia. Debería tratar de no prestarle demasiada atención, de lo contrario acabaría mucho antes de lo esperado. La mujer debajo de su cuerpo lo atrajo fuertemente hacia abajo utilizando sus brazos y piernas. Sabía lo que significaba, la chica estaba a punto de acabar… pero no, aún no, quería disfrutar esto un poco más.

Sacó su hinchado pene del interior de la mujer, observó lo rojo y caliente que se encontraba. Realmente estaba excitado. También se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía sin condón, le había costado mucho convencer a Kagome de prescindir de él aunque sea una sola vez. Alzó la vista hacia la azabache, quien lo miraba ceñuda desde su posición manteniendo las piernas abiertas para él. Estaba enojada y no era para menos, acababa de arrebatarle su orgasmo. Tragó saliva mientras deslizaba su miembro desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina. La miró de soslayo un instante y se dio ánimos para continuar. Siguió un poco más abajo, hasta donde se encontraba el preciado recto que tanto anhelaba poseer. Hizo un poco de presión intentando avanzar, pero una pequeña mano blanquecina lo golpeó a modo de advertencia. Volvió a posar sus orbes doradas en las chocolates y las encontró mucho más encendidas que antes.

—Te dije que no.

Inuyasha alzó ambas manos como gesto de disculpa y se dispuso a entrar nuevamente por donde vino. ¿Era muy pronto para pedirle a su novia tener sexo por ahí atrás? Probablemente. Algún día lo harían, mientras tanto seguiría gozando del resto de su cuerpo.

—Eres tan dulce —musitó mientras terminaba de empujar su pene hasta la base—, pequeña —un embiste— y rebelde… Agh… Eso es lo que amo de ti —se recostó completamente sobre el torso femenino y continuó arremetiendo contra su sexo.

La carne caliente lo apretaba cada vez más, anunciando el orgasmo de la azabache e instándolo a tener el suyo propio. Los ojos chocolates volvieron a ser cálidos, estaban llorosos a causa del placer y se cerraban de vez en cuando perdiéndose en sus propias sensaciones. Kagome arañaba su espalda con ahínco y apretaba su cadera con ayuda de sus pies para poder marcar un ritmo mucho más placentero. Ya casi, casi… Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron por un agónico instante. Esos ojos… tan expresivos, brillantes y cándidos le recordaban tanto a alguien, pero a la vez eran tan distintos… Entonces recordó algo que Miroku y Koga hablaron durante una de sus prácticas. Sí, un reto de Facebook que hacía llegar la adrenalina hasta puntos inhóspitos y casi mortales. Y él amaba la adrenalina.

Recargó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de Kagome. Y justo cuando sintió que ambos llegaban al clímax, lo susurró…

—Kikyo.

¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar tu novia con tu pene dentro mientras le susurras el nombre de tu ex al oído? No mucho, aparentemente. E Inuyasha lo supo de la peor manera posible.

¿El diagnóstico? Fractura de pene con rotura asociada de uretra.

 **FIN**

 **¡Volví! Sorry por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero tuve problemas (como 100pre). ¿Les dio risa? Es la primera vez que meto a Kikyo en mi fic, Diosss**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Si bien el pene no tiene hueso, cuando éste se encuentra erecto se pone tan duro que puede fracturarse como uno. Si no me creen pueden googlearlo. Esto pasó de verdad, no a mí, pero sí a un chico en internet y no pude evitar adaptarlo xD**

 **Me desaparecí porque las chinches invadieron mi cama y tuve que exterminarlas. Además me dejaron HORRIBLES cicatrices y mi inseguridad no me dejó acercarme a la computadora. Pero bueno, ya volví y el reto debe finalizar sí o sí este mes. Estén atentos :o**

 **CUESTIONARIO** **: Mis AMADOS seguidores me pidieron dos tipos de drabbles, por favor voten para saber si los hago o no. He aquí las opciones…**

 ***Un drabble donde Inuyasha esté loco por Kagome, literalmente. Tengo listo el final, así que si aceptan este drabble prepárense mentalmente para un final turbio.**

 ***Otro drabble de los vecinos. Si bien sé que aman esta temática, no recibí muchos comentarios positivos con el último así que decidan ustedes, please ;-;**

 **Estoy por lanzar un nuevo one shot llamado "Don't cry", cuando lo publique pasen por ahí, por fis.**

 **¡BESOTES Y COMENTEN! c:**

 **3.3.20**


	29. Enemigo

**Enemigo**

Kagome se asomó a la ventana de su casa contemplando con tristeza y nostalgia la humareda que se reflejaba detrás del vidrio maltratado y nebuloso. Aquel cristal, antes pulcro y transparente, ahora no era más que un trozo lleno de vidrio cubierto de sarro, moho y cenizas. Apenas un recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, al igual que su incierto futuro. Sus ojos opacos y cenicientos se centraron en la lejanía, más allá de las calles desiertas, cajas destrozadas, edificios abandonados y nubarrones interminables. Aspiró profundamente, sintiendo en su ser el aroma de pólvora y hollín. El olor se colaba entre las rejillas de su casa, entre las canaletas y vidrieras. Era imposible no sentirlo. Sonrió forzadamente… él debería sentir el mismo olor, donde quiera que estuviese, pero intensificado a la milésima.

Ya pronto se cumplirían dos años desde que se encontraba sola a la espera de un hombre que no sabía si regresaría. Pero quería creer que sí, añoraba que un día él volviese, se aferraba con fuerza a esa esperanza que se volvía más un sueño lejano con cada día que pasaba. Abrazó débilmente la maltratada tela que se cernía sobre sus hombros. Aquella camisa negra, hoy gris, ya no conservaba atisbo alguno del aroma de su prometido. Pero era el único consuelo que le quedaba mientras esperaba sentada junto a la chimenea de su hogar.

Las pequeñas flores en su jardín no llegaban a florecer, solo permanecían como capullos durante interminables días hasta que se caían, muertas, al suelo. El aire de afuera era terriblemente nocivo. La falta de vegetación y color hacía que parecieran encontrarse en un segundo otoño, a pesar de que apenas habían finalizado el invierno hace unos meses. La estación más odiada por ella. El frío calando los huesos, el silencio que inundaba la casa haciéndola sentirse desolada… lo odiaba. Era una estación dura para cualquiera, pero con él…

—Con él pude amar el invierno… —una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su cansado rostro, haciendo juego con sus ojos opacos y volviéndolos un paisaje triste, pero reconfortante.

Sí. Lo amó. Amó el invierno casi con la misma intensidad con la que amó a Inuyasha. Las noches no parecían ser tan frías con alguien abrazándote en la cama, la piel no se erizaba por la temperatura sino por la excitación del momento. Aún recordaba la forma en que sus alientos chocaban cuando se besaban en las calles desoladas de su hermoso pueblito, esas pequeñas nubecitas que parecían volverse una misma cada vez que uno de los dos se separaba para tomar aliento antes de volver a fundirse en un acalorado beso. El final del año fue hermoso, seguramente el próximo sería aún mejor. Ja… que ilusa.

El año nuevo había transcurrido con aparente normalidad, pero durante muy poco tiempo. Una nueva guerra se anunciaba. Las potencias mundiales comenzaban a disputarse las riquezas de países ajenos y pobres. El final de la humanidad se acercaba y necesitarían recursos indispensables para la supervivencia humana, así como recursos que solo podrían beneficiar a los más ricos. Los pozos petroleros de Irán e Irak, así como los diques de agua de Argentina fueron los principales objetivos de los perpetradores. Era una guerra que no debería de afectarlos, pero… una guerra es una guerra y cada país debe elegir un bando si no quiere salir perjudicado. Convocaron alianzas de hace siglos y amenazaron a traidores que se fueron el bando ''ganador''. Así fue como… la Tercera Guerra Mundial dio inicio y lo que inicialmente ''no los afectaría para nada'', terminó por ponerles la vida de cabeza.

 _—No quiero que te vayas. Tienes que darte de baja. Inventa algo._

 _—No me reclutarán, tonta, tranquila —su voz había sonado un poco temblorosa, pero prefería no ponerle atención—. Pondrán en la primera línea de defensa a los profesionales. El enemigo no llegará a nuestras fronteras. Tenemos un…_

 _—¡Idiota! —Interrumpió— ¡¿Y a quién crees que van a llamar si esas líneas fallan?! —Inuyasha tragó duro. Sí, su familia había estado en el ejército por cuatro generaciones, técnicamente lo llevaban en la sangre, y no había nada mejor que un perro que había nacido para obedecer especialmente en temas tan delicados como la seguridad del país. Acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su prometida, que se aferraba a su camisa negra con ahínco y la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. A Kagome le pareció percibir cierto dolor en esa caricia, casi como una despedida silenciosa, pero… nuevamente, no le prestó atención._

 _—No va a pasarme nada —aseguró—, porque no me reclutarán._

 _—¿Lo prometes?_

 _—Lo prometo —y sintió, por un momento, el impulso de cruzar los dedos sin que ella lo viese. No supo si era para pedirle suerte al destino o porque sabía muy en el fondo que aquella promesa era tan frágil como un hilo que intenta acarrear un automóvil._

Kagome continuó lavando la vajilla con la única compañía del sonido de la porcelana al chocar contra otro objeto del mismo material. Suspiró al colocar el último plato al costado de la mesada y se secó lentamente las manos mientras miraba al vacío, recordando el pasado.

—Mentiroso —susurró, mientras una lágrima se escurría dolorosamente por su mejilla siendo seguida por otra, y luego otra…— ¡Mentiroso! —Bramó.

Dos semanas más tarde, tal vez tres, una camioneta se detuvo frente a su casa. Estaba camuflada con el mismo color de los militares, aquel color opaco y soso no podía significar nada bueno. Especialmente cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Inuyasha se levantó primero de la cama, le dijo que iría a echarlo y volvería junto a ella. Pero los segundos se hicieron minutos y la ansiedad comenzó a convertirse en pánico, carcomiéndose su interior. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, atravesó la sala y el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Donde se encontró a Inuyasha leyendo una carta entre sus manos mientras un hombre, desde la entrada, le ofrecía un saludo aristocrático propio de su rango correspondiente.

 _—Debo irme —musitó siendo consciente de que ella se encontraba a su espalda, pero sin el valor de mirarla a los ojos. Había roto su promesa._

 _—¡No! ¡No te vayas, Inuyasha! —sin embargo, él siguió de largo rumbo a su habitación y dejó la carta tirada en el suelo. La leyó con manos temblorosas mientras intentaba que sus numerosas lágrimas no le impidieran leer correctamente. Habían sido derrotados. El soldado, por primera vez desde que llegó, le dirigió la palabra._

 _—El enemigo es numeroso y astuto. Hemos perdido numerosas tropas, muchos de mis amigos… —para él tampoco era fácil. Se tomó un segundo para recuperar la compostura y la miró fríamente a los ojos— Nuestro país ha decidido desplegar las fuerzas de élite para no perder más gente inocente. El señor Inuyasha Taisho, junto con su hermano y padre, formarán los escuadrones principales. Cada uno dominará un terreno totalmente diferente. Agua, tierra y aire. Dudo mucho poder ser su colega, pero si llego a estar bajo su cargo le prometo que haré lo posible para protegerlo. Para que vuelva a salvo a su lado._

 _La azabache levantó su mirada chocolate a la del soldado y le agradeció mudamente a pesar de que su mundo estaba derrumbándose bajo sus pies en ese preciso instante. Muchas mujeres deberían sentirse igual o peor, si es que tenían hijos a cargo. Pero ella apenas iba a iniciar una vida a su lado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto? Después de todo lo que lucharon para poder estar juntos. La secundaria, la universidad, la convivencia… infinidades de recuerdos asaltaban su mente y hacían que su corazón sangrase de angustia. Unos pasos se detuvieron a su espalda, volteó lentamente y sus miradas chocaron por un breve instante. Observó el bolso de mano que sostenía firmemente, extrañamente ya estaba totalmente preparado… ¿Acaso él…? ¿Ya lo sabía?_

 _—Debo irme —repitió, y desvió la mirada al soldado frente a él. Endureció sus facciones. A partir de ahora Inuyasha había dejado de ser su prometido, era un soldado de élite. Carne de cañón—. Guíame —ordenó mientras observaba la pequeña camioneta que estaba estacionada en medio de la calle, seguramente cargada de montones de hombres igual de desdichados que él. Apenas alcanzó a dar un paso en dirección a la salida cuando un par de manos pequeñas, tibias y temblorosas, detuvieron su andar._

 _—¿Volverás? —susurró con la vista gacha. Se había rendido, Inuyasha debía marcharse. No soportaría mirarlo a los ojos y tener esa última visión de él. No quería ver a un Inuyasha frío, duro y calculador, prefería recordarlo como el hombre al que más amó en la vida. Aquel que la hizo amar el invierno— Prométeme que volverás —ordenó, aunque ambos sabían que era más bien una súplica._

 _—Idiota… Claro que volveré. Prometo proteger este país con el mismo fervor con el que te protegería del idiota de Koga o de cualquier otro hombre. Te enviaré cartas —su voz se quebró. Ahí estaba, el Inuyasha sensible que comenzaba a comprender que, probablemente, esta sería la última vez que vería a su prometida—, así que estate atenta al buzón. Come bien y no dejes de ir a trabajar, no quiero imaginar que mientras yo me esfuerzo ahí afuera mi novia anda de floja. Quiero tener algo que presumirle al resto del pelotón —Kagome rio en medio de las lágrimas y con su dedo índice se apresuró a secarse la próxima lagrimilla que luchaba por salir de su ojo. Se veía hermosa, pero tan lamentable._

 _—Tonto… siempre de fanfarrón._

 _—Así soy._

 _—Así te amo. —Y con un último beso, mucho más intenso que los anteriores, se despidieron e Inuyasha marchó a la camioneta del ejército._

Desde entonces habían transcurrido dos largos años. La guerra parecía intensificarse a cada día, los países utilizaban cualquier recurso a su cargo. Desde armas biológicas hasta bombas nucleares, según se rumoreaba, la economía de Japón había colapsado y eso la había hecho perder su trabajo. Pero Inuyasha siempre tuvo el hábito de guardar provisiones ''por si acaso'', de modo que el alimento no suponía un problema para ella. Lo que verdaderamente le hacía falta era él, su presencia y su calidez, necesitaba estar con él. Sabía que en el Oeste, donde se hallaba su cuñado, la frontera estaba siendo firmemente protegida al punto de ser impenetrable, pero no tenía noticias del Norte o Sur, que era el lugar donde se encontraban su prometido y suegro respectivamente. Las cartas que Inuyasha le enviaba no decían nada sobre la guerra, sobre progresos o derrotas, solo contenían palabras de amor y añoranza. Algunas incluso contenían pequeñas estrofas de poemas o anécdotas de sus épocas como novios… Las tenía a todas guardadas cuidadosamente en una caja de alpaca, la última carta era de hace varios meses.

Se fue a dormir mientras abrazaba la camisa de su amado, la misma que le había dejado tendida en la cama el día en que se fue, y trató de no pensar más en eso. Al menos no hasta el día siguiente. Y así pasaron nueve meses, otro año sin él, el tercer invierno sin su Inuyasha. Pero, ese mismo día, alguien tocó a su puerta en el aniversario exacto en el que él se había ido de su lado. Espió por la ventana del segundo piso y sus ojos se encontraron con una vieja y desgastada camioneta verde opaco. Pudo distinguir algunas siluetas en el interior ¡Soldados! Estaban repatriando a los soldados que habían sobrevivido, ¡Los devolvían a casa! Se ató torpemente su bata tratando de que no se viera nada de lo que llevaba —o no llevaba— debajo y bajó casi flotando los escalones de su casa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro luego de tres larguísimos años. Abrió la puerta con tal rapidez que casi se olvidó de girar el pomo de la puerta antes de tirar de ella. Su vista viajó rápidamente a los ojos dorados que, se suponía, debían hallarse frente a ella. Pero unos ojos negruzcos y hostiles fueron los que se topó, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrase al instante.

—¿Qué…?

—La guerra ha terminado —se apresuró a informar—, estamos repatriando a los héroes que han logrado sobrevivir —Kagome escudriñó por sobre el hombro del oficial, pero no había ningún hombre que se pareciese a su amado detrás de él. Sintió movimiento frente a ella y bajó la vista encontrándose con un sobre maltratado entre las manos del oficial—. Encontramos esta carta en una trinchera en los bolsillos del soldado Taisho. Lamentamos informarle que…

Kagome tomó la carta rudamente de entre las manos de aquel hombre y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin siquiera esperar a que este terminara de hablar. Escuchó el sonido de la camioneta al ponerse en movimiento y alejarse, dejándola sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de madera y se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, aunque para ella el suelo se sentía mucho, mucho más abajo.

—Si no lo leo no es real, si no lo leo no es…

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, firmado y sellado por entidades de autoridad legítimas. Aquello no podía ser falso. Todo lo que leyera de ahora en adelante sería oficial. Tal vez se equivocaron de destinatario, tal vez ese día alguien más llevaba el uniforme de Inuyasha y por eso…

Palpó el papel, descubriendo que contenía dos tipos de comunicados diferentes. Eligió uno al azar y trató de ordenar las palabras en su mente.

 _ **''El gobierno de Japón pretende dar gracias al valiente sacrificio de todos los soldados perecidos en batalla durante la guerra. La Tercera Guerra Mundial ha finalizado y, con ello, los hombres vuelven a casa para reencontrarse con sus familias tras esta larga separación. Es nuestro deber informarle que el soldado de élite, Inuyasha Taisho, de nacionalidad japonesa ha fallecido en combate. Su cuerpo fue hallado en una trinchera luego de tres días. Junto a él se hallaban otros dos compañeros moribundos, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón se encontraba una carta. La misma está incluida en este sobre. Damos gracias por sus servicios y junto con este comprobante podrá asistir al funeral que se hará en honor a todos los caídos, así como también podrán recibir el pago correspondiente para enmendar su pérdida. El funeral será realizado el día…''**_

Sus manos arrugaron el prolijo papel que se hallaba entre sus dedos sin importarle nada más. No quería leer una sola palabra más que hablara sobre una mentira tan cruel. Imposible, era imposible que su Inuyasha, que el amor de su vida… Vislumbró una pequeña luz de esperanza entre tanta penumbra y rebuscó con ahínco en el interior del sobre. Un papel extra, debía haber algo más… y así era. Se trataba de un retazo de papel, una parte que le fue arrancada a una hoja en algún lugar en medio de la guerra, tal vez un trozo de papel tomado de su propia agenda. Estaba sucio, con algunas gotas de sangre y montones de tierra impidiéndole leer bien los kanjis colocados cuidadosamente sobre aquella hoja. Sonrió con tristeza, la caligrafía de Inuyasha no había mejorado ni siquiera un poco en todo ese tiempo. Esa definitivamente era su letra.

 _ **''Cuando la guerra termine, nos casaremos. Y en la tierra crecerán flores como tú, y en tu vientre llevarás a la niña más hermosa del universo.'' ***_

—Tonto… volviste a romper tu promesa…

Miró de soslayo por la ventana y vio la nieve caer pacíficamente. Ah, de nuevo era invierno… y… de nuevo lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 **FIN**

 ***Carta real encontrada en los bolsillos de un soldado muerto, año 1939.**

 **¡No se imaginan lo que me costó escribir esto! Fue tan triste, tuve que filtrar tantas emociones —porque recuerden que primero debo sentir todas esas emociones en carne y hueso para luego plasmarlas en el fic— que literalmente tuve que dar varias pausas para ir al baño a vomitar. ¡Fue mucha angustia! Ok, el angst no es mi mejor rama literaria, comprendido. Por otro lado, necesitaba traerles un nuevo episodio antes de que se acabe la cuarentena. Es increíble pero ni siquiera la cuarentena me hizo ponerme a escribir. Estuve leyendo mangas y algunos fics, por lo que no tenía la más mínima intención de sentarme a escribir, sorry.**

 **Ya cambié mi nombre en Wattpad, ahora soy Katyusha_Vaggie, ¡Recuerden seguirme! c: ¿Pueden creer que me leen en Suecia? Me siento importante. Aunque también descubrí que me lee gente de +45 años, me hace sentir ligeramente incómoda, algo como ''Señora, deje de leerme, please, usted podría ser mi madre.'' Mi mamá también quiere leerme, cree que su hija es una gran escritora —algo así como una segunda George R. R. Martín, aunque él es hombre— ¡Ja! Claro, mamá, te dejaré leer mis fanfics llenos de lemons, limes y reglas demoníacas que NO quiero que entiendas. ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! Por otra parte, estoy trabajando en tres drabbles al mismo tiempo así que espero hacer que su cuarentena sea más amena. ;-; Estoy haciendo el drabble de vecinos, el de elástico y el de un Inuyasha loco —empataron—, así que tengan paciencia, igual que siempre, bebés c:**

 **¡Besos! Recuerden quedarse en casa, lavarse las manos y tratar de comentar/escribir (dependiendo de si eres lector o escritor) para matar el tiempo ;)**

 **¡ohhh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Hace nueve días fue mi cumpleaños ¡Ya tengo 19 años! Quise actualizar pero no pude. Nada, eso. Quería que lo sepan xD**

 **22.03.20**


	30. Agua

**Agua**

Era una noche tranquila y templada, ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Ideal para tener por varias horas un sueño ininterrumpido. Pero esa tranquilidad no aplicaba para la mente de Inuyasha, llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas al asunto en la soledad de la cocina. La solución era sencilla, pero lo que más lo agobiaba era que eso se hubiera convertido en un problema para empezar. Algo tan sencillo no debería perturbarlo ni siquiera en sus más alocados sueños, o al menos así habría pensado el Inuyasha de esa mañana de no ser por los inusuales acontecimientos de esa misma tarde.

Sí, la tarde había sido fresca y despejada como la mayoría de los días en el Sengoku. Él había ido a buscar leña con Miroku mientras las mujeres y los niños se entretenían en cosas sin sentido, según él.

—Vendrán a cenar, ¿No?

—¿Ah? —Inuyasha dejó de observar los árboles y miró de soslayo a Miroku sin dejar de caminar— No estaba escuchando.

—Igual que siempre. —Suspiró— Dije si vendrán hoy a cenar para saber cuántas presas pongo al fuego.

—No lo sé, supongo. Depende de Kagome en realidad, a ella le encanta platicar con Sango. —A veces pasaba más tiempo en la cabaña de sus amigos que en su propia casa. Ah, esa mujer, no sabía si estaba casada con él o con el pueblo.

—Y a Keita le encanta jugar con mis retoños.

—Sí, también… aunque apenas está aprendiendo a gatear.

—En fin, es seguro que vendrán así que pondré a asar el jabalí que cazamos la última vez. Le diré a Sango que te guarde las costillas como siempre. Pero vengan después de que la luna pase su punto más alto —advirtió.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Y eso por qué? Es muy tarde y Keita… —sacudió la cabeza débilmente dándose una idea de lo que surcaba la sucia mente de su amigo— ¿No me digas que de nuevo vas a estar de libidinoso con Sango? No voy a hacer que Keita se desvele solo po…

—Hoy tenemos que bañar a los niños —interrumpió— y se toman su tiempo, así que vengan un poco más tarde.

—Dile a Sango que se apresure y listo, es solo meterlos y sacarlos. No es tan complicado —se quejó.

—No entiendes Inuyasha, a nosotros nos gusta… —¿Tenemos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué usaba ese monje palabras en plural?

—No me digas que ayudas a tu mujer a bañar a los niños —soltó casi con burla, como si frente a él se le hubiera caído el pene a Miroku y ahora careciera de toda hombría. Sin embargo, el ojiazul por primera vez detuvo su andar y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso tú no?

—¡Claro que no! Kagome es quien se encarga de esas cosas —bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El monje a su lado le dio un codazo y continuó su caminata en lo profundo del bosque. Su mirada se había tornado extrañamente calma y contenía cierto aire reflexivo… Oh no, aquí vamos. Otro maldito sermón.

—Por un momento me dieron ganas de decir la palabra mágica, pero recordé que solo la señora Kagome tiene ese poder. Tal vez se lo comente más tarde —se burló al percatarse del ligero escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo—. Sin embargo, no puedo culparte —Miroku respiró hondo y dio una rápida mirada al cielo pidiéndole paciencia a Buda—. Yo pensaba exactamente igual que tú antes de casarme, pero entonces llegaron las niñas y todo cambió. Todos vemos a las mujeres embarazadas en la aldea, a las parturientas, a las que van con un bebé en brazos y otros dos agarrándola de la falda. Y eso es todo lo que hacemos, verlas. Pero la paternidad no es eso, no basta con solo decir ''qué lindo bebé'', porque si así fuera todos sabríamos exactamente qué hacer cuando tenemos un hijo. Yo descubrí lo que era ser padre del modo más difícil ¡Con dos al mismo tiempo!

Inuyasha observó de forma curiosa como su amigo tiraba los leños al suelo y se desplomaba en el piso junto a un árbol. Se limitó a caer pesadamente en el césped, imitando su acción, mientras lo miraba seriamente y guardaba sus manos dentro de las mangas de ahori. Esto iba para rato.

—Al principio dejé que Sango se encargara de todo, al igual que tú. Porque la creía una mujer fuerte, independiente, sagaz y también aterradora cuando se lo proponía. Y ahora que me lo replanteo, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. —Rio— Si podía contra un centenar de demonios, ¿Cómo sería incapaz de lidiar contra dos bebés? Dos bebés, dos pechos, uno para cada una. Listo, problema resuelto, esto sería pan comido. Pero no… Eso no alcanzaba —su compañero, a un par de metros de distancia, suavizó la mirada. Lo reconocía. Para Inuyasha también fue una sorpresa la rapidez con la que su mujer perdía peso debido a la lactancia, también fue una sorpresa que ''con dos tetas no alcanzara para alimentar a Keita''—. Obviamente a partir de ahí fui notando muchos otros factores. Como la falta de sueño, los pañales, los cólicos, los baños… Sango no podía con todo y debía ayudarla, yo era igual de responsable de esas niñas.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar —soltó con rudeza. Estaba harto de escucharlo hablar de Sango, no llegaban a la raíz del problema y Kagome debería estar buscándolo en ese momento. Escuchó al monje soltar el aire pesadamente denotando su exasperación.

—El punto es, Inuyasha, una esposa es más que una amante, es una compañera y esa palabra ya te dice qué es lo que debe hacerse en un matrimonio. Yo amo a mis hijos. Amo alimentarlos, amo despertarlos y cambiarlos, amo jugar con ellos. Amo bañarlos junto a mi bellísima esposa. Y a ellos les encanta que hagamos eso en familia. Casi siempre los metemos a todos juntos en la bañera y jugamos con ellos mientras los bañamos. Es un juego que tenemos. Pero a veces, cuando Sango tiene su sangrado mensual y está dolorida —¡Ah no, eso sí que no, hijo de puta! No quería saber sobre los sangrados de Sango. Esto era demasiado íntimo. ¡¿Dónde verga estaban los leños para poder irse de ahí?! Se puso de pie, dispuesto a correr, pero la sensación de tener el cuerpo acalambrado lo invadió— solamente se trata de ayudarla a lidiar con nuestros hijos —continuó Miroku sin inmutarse, mientras guardaba el resto de pergaminos en su holgada vestimenta.

—Hijo de…

—Puedes ayudar a tu esposa con el más mínimo de los gestos. Ya sea tendiendo los pañales, bañando a Keita o dándole de comer a ella mientras amamanta. Darle de comer podría ser lo más importante, esa podría ser la única comida caliente que ella coma en todo el día. Después de todo, de eso se trata ser un matrimonio, ¿No? No todo es hacer el amor, y sabes que me encanta eso. También implica apoyarse el uno al otro, acompañarse. Si solo me dedicara a engendrar hijos y no a cuidarlos no podría llamarme un hombre con todas las letras.

—Un hombre… —repitió, sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones. Miroku sonrió satisfecho, al menos el 10% de todo lo que había dicho parecía haber llegado al diminuto cerebro de su mejor amigo. Se agachó para retirar el pergamino en su espalda, pero el albino permaneció tumbado como si aún estuviera siendo subyugado por el poder divino. Miroku, por su parte, tomó sus leños correspondientes y comenzó a andar nuevamente rumbo a la aldea, ya casi estaban fuera del bosque.

—En fin, ¿Van a venir a comer? —repitió.

—No.

Y esa respuesta, lejos de decepcionarlo, lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

—Entonces nos vemos.

El resto del día no le prestó atención a demasiadas cosas. Parecía más ido que de costumbre y sabía que eso preocupaba a su compañera así que trató de disimular lo máximo posible. Una vez que tanto su mujer como su hijo estuvieron dormidos se dedicó a sumirse en sus pensamientos tanto como le fuera posible. ¿Y si… estaba siendo un mal compañero? ¿Y si con su actitud solo hacía sentir miserable a Kagome? ¿Se sentiría sola? Tuvo ganas de darse un puñetazo al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, la mayoría de esas respuestas serían afirmativas. Escuchó un ruido tras de sí, un pequeño traqueteo que hizo que sus orejas se movieran ligeramente hacia atrás. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y encontró a su cachorro gateando hacia él. Probablemente había identificado su olor. Ah, apenas gateando se había alejado tanto del lado de su madre. Eso solo auguraba el pequeño torbellino que tendrían dando vueltas en cuanto aprendiera a caminar debidamente.

—Keita… —musitó— Despertaste. —Lo tomó cuidadosamente en brazos y observó detenidamente su rostro. Tenía rastros de baba y leche, su ropa estaba ligeramente cubierta de tierra. Se irguió junto a su hijo y caminó lentamente de vuelta a la habitación matrimonial con la intención de depositar al inquieto cachorro en brazos de su madre. Tal vez la despertaría para sugerirle que le diera un baño en…— Baño… —Susurró. Esa palabra no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

Contempló nuevamente el rostro del infante, con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a su ahori y miraba a cualquier lado menos a su madre. No quería estar con ella, quería estar con él. Desvió su mirada entonces al suelo, al futón más precisamente. La azabache dormía tan profundamente y con tal placer que había dejado sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos extendidos a los lados de su cabeza, un mechón de su rizado cabello se había introducido accidentalmente en su boca empapándolo con saliva. Estaba agotada. Nunca la había visto dormir así en todos sus años como estudiante de secundaria, pero era obvio que la maternidad la había transformado. No, la dejaría dormir. La ayudaría. Miró con decisión a su primogénito y le sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos juguetonamente.

—Tú y yo vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos a partir de ahora. —Keita rio suavemente mientras jugaba con el cabello plateado de su padre quien observaba disimuladamente a su madre, asegurándose de que ella no se despertara por el ruido. Pero dormida como estaba dudaba que se despertara incluso si una estampida de elefantes arrasaban con el lugar— Iré a prepararte un baño.

Y… lo que inicialmente pareció una buena idea, una tarea sencilla, se había convertido en toda una odisea. Había puesto el agua al mismo nivel que utilizaba Kagome para bañar a su hijo, había comprobado la temperatura y había traído las toallas con antelación. En cuanto sumergió a Keita en el agua todo pareció marchar bien, por breves instantes… pudo apreciar la forma en que sus facciones pasaban de estar alegres a inesperadamente tranquilas, para luego pasar a hacer el famoso ''puchero'' que generalmente es previo al llanto. Pero, gracias a Dios, Keita no había llorado. Solamente había puesto sus regordetes brazos en el borde de la bañera infantil y había intentado impulsarse hacia afuera para salir al igual que un perro al que intentan bañar a la fuerza. Volvió a sentarlo en el fondo dos o tres veces, pero en cuanto dejaba de mirarlo para alcanzar el cuenco con el que volcaría agua en su cabeza, este se estiraba intentando salir nuevamente. La cuarta vez lo ubicó en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero se encargó de obstaculizar la salida con su propio cuerpo. Y entonces, cuando Keita se vio sin salida posible, abrió la boca y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos con tal rapidez que si hubiera parpadeado se habría perdido el cambio. Ah, ahí estaba el famoso llanto…

—No, no, Keita, no… —por un segundo se calló, pero solamente para coger más aire y volver a berrear— Shh, mira, este es tu peluche. Puedes jugar con él, ¿Ves? —lo arrojó rápidamente al agua para que jugase con él al igual que los hijos de Miroku con sus juguetes de madera. Su cachorro adoraba ese peluche de tela, siempre dormía con él. Incluirlo en el baño debería ser una experiencia positiva.

Y tuvo tiempo de pensar todo esto porque el silencio volvió a reinar al mismo tiempo que el infante miraba con asombro su adorado juguete… ¡Lo había lograd…! Otro inminente grito, mucho más fuerte que los demás, lo obligó a plegar las orejas para minimizar aunque sea un poco el sonido. No, definitivamente no lo había logrado. Su primogénito extendió los brazos en una dirección diferente, sin siquiera mirarlo a él, con los ojos plagados de lágrimas mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Miró en la misma dirección que su retoño, encontrándose con la esbelta figura de su mujer de pie al lado de la puerta con la yukata a medio abrir. Ella emitió una débil risita mientras terminaba de entrar al cuarto y se dirigía a la pequeña bañera para cargar a su bebé sin importarle que su ropa se fuese a mojar.

—¿Se puede saber qué clase de castigo medieval estás imponiéndole a nuestro hijo? —bromeó.

—Él… no se quiere bañar —susurró. Kagome levantó una ceja, extrañada, ¿Su esposo había intentado bañar a Keita?—. No le gusta jugar con su peluche en el agua y…

—Pues claro que no, tonto. Mojaste su juguete favorito que usa para dormir. ¿Cómo se supone que duerma si su peluche está completamente empapado? —la sacerdotisa tenía al pequeño sujetado firmemente en su cintura mientras se mecía en el lugar intentando calmarlo, había dejado de llorar a todo pulmón, pero continuaba inquieto. Terminó de abrir su yukata y sacó uno de sus pechos para introducirle el pezón en la boca. ¡Juraba por Dios que se arrepentía de no tener chupones en esta época! Miró ceñuda a su esposo, que miraba decepcionado el piso del cuarto de baño— Además, ¿Por qué el repentino interés en bañarlo? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —indagó.

—Yo… mmm…

—¿Tú…? —incitó.

—Esto es culpa del monje, ¡Si no me hubiera lavado la cabeza esta mañana yo no…! —el rostro de su mujer se alarmó ligeramente, era raro verlo exaltarse tan fácilmente. No, esto no era culpa de Miroku. Era su culpa. Era su culpa no haberse entrometido en la crianza y los rituales de su cachorro desde que nació. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto ahora mismo Keita estaría riendo de gozo por poder disfrutar de un baño junto a su padre, justo como Miroku y sus hijos— Él me hizo replantearme muchas cosas —soltó—. Dice que no te ayudo lo suficiente y creo que tiene razón. —El silencio de su compañera lo agobió. Podía significar que lo estaba escuchando, pero también podía significar que estaba de acuerdo con ese monje idiota— Vi a Keita sucio y quise ayudarte a bañarlo, pero no se deja y eso me frustra y creo que se lo transmito porque…

—Toma —interrumpió—. Pon a Keita en la bañera e intenta bañarlo. Quiero ver cómo lo haces. —Pudo percibir cierta ternura en su voz, la había conmovido. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a tomar al niño de los brazos de su madre que volvió a revolverse en cuanto vio que lo alejaban del seno materno. Con cuidado se sentó en el suelo e intentó volver a introducir a su hijo en el agua a pesar de las constantes patadas de éste.

—Keita, a bañarse. —Ordenó bajo la atenta mirada de la azabache que pudo notar la forma en que el niño parecía alterarse más.

Kagome lo dejó intentar otro par de veces teniendo siempre el mismo resultado, pero con cada negativa Keita parecía ponerse más inquieto. Si esto seguía así no tardaría en llorar como antes. Finalmente decidió agacharse junto a ellos y tomó a su hijo de las manos de su padre, ambos posaron sus ojos dorados en ella, pero el niño parecía ver una especie de salvavidas en su mamá y tomó su mano desde dentro de la bañera intentando que ella lo levantara y se lo llevara. Miró detenidamente a su marido, indicándole con la mirada que había cometido varias faltas. Sus ojos casi parecían decirle ''así se hace''. Luego volteó hacia el infante, con una mirada totalmente diferente, esta era cándida y alegre… la vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa y con voz divertida musitó:

—Vamos a jugar con agua, Keita.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja ante el extraño cambio de táctica, un par de palabras no cambiarían la situación. El niño seguía sumergido en agua, la cual se enfriaba cada vez más, y seguía irritado. Sin embargo, casi se va de espaldas al ver a su hijo reír estruendosamente y comenzar a chapotear. Sí, tiró a su peluche fuera de la bañera porque le estorbaba, pero luego de eso comenzó a jugar normalmente con todo a su alrededor.

—Ahí va la cascada —murmuró su mujer con voz dulce antes de dejar caer lentamente agua sobre la cabeza de Keita, quien reía por los graciosos sonidos que su madre hacía al bañarlo.

No podía creerlo. Había hecho todo bien ¿Excepto a la hora de usar palabras específicas? Permaneció como espectador la mayoría del tiempo, solo de vez en cuando dejaba que su cachorro jugase con sus manos cuando depositaba sus otros juguetes en la palma de esta. Intentó memorizar ciertos sonidos para la próxima vez, para hacer similares o incluso mejores cuando le tocara bañarlo. También prestó atención al cuidado que tenía Kagome con sus orejas y pelo, así como la forma correcta de enjuagarlo… Sí, en este momento las cosas más básicas le resultaban un completo misterio. Una vez finalizado el baño su mujer envolvió a Keita en una toalla y se fue a la habitación a vestirlo mientras él se dirigía a la cocina en completo silencio. Una vez que logró cambiar a su cachorro la azabache cargó al niño hasta donde se encontraba su padre calentando el estofado de esa tarde… Ah, ¿Comiendo de nuevo? Bueno, lo raro sería que no comiera como bestia igual que siempre. Mantuvo a su bebé pegado a su pecho mientras intentaba dormirlo, Inuyasha la seguía con la mirada mientras ella daba vueltas por el lugar lentamente a la vez que tarareaba una canción muy, muy bajito. Pero Keita no dormía, se encontraba muy despierto. Tal vez el baño no fue buena idea. Se sentó junto a su esposo mientras volvía a colocarle el pecho en la boca a su hijo. Ojalá fuera el hambre lo que lo tuviera despierto… Lo sintió comenzar a succionar. Sí, era hambre.

 _Ja, de tal palo, tal astilla —pensó._

Cerró los ojos con calma intentando relajarse en su sitio y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche. El olor del estofado llenaba el ambiente haciendo que se relamiese por dentro. Bien, cuando Keita estuviera completamente dormido comería un poco… No, seguro se despertaría. Mejor mañana. Sí, mañana temprano volvería a recalentarlo. Podía aguantar el hambre hasta entonces. El olor se hacía notablemente más fuerte, casi podía sentir la calidez del cuenco frente a ella. El vapor, ese calorcito que la hacía… Basta. Lo mejor sería darle las buenas noches a Inuyasha e irse a dormir o de lo contrario se volvería loca. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero algo cálido se introdujo en su interior sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose con los palillos frente a su rostro siendo firmemente sujetados por un par de garras que ella conocía a la perfección. El sabor inundó su boca y casi la hizo gemir de puro gusto. Exquisito…

Inuyasha la observaba desde su sitio con renovado interés. Con esa simple acción pudo comprobar, una vez más, que las palabras de Miroku contenían una poderosa verdad.

 _''Darle de comer podría ser lo más importante, esa podría ser la única comida caliente que ella coma en todo el día...''_

—Tonto —musitó una vez que logró tragar—, si querías ayudarme solo tenías que decirlo. —No era tonta. Lo sabía. Su esposo había estado martirizándose todo el santo día por uno de los tantos sermones de Miroku. Y este último gesto, alimentarla mientras se encargaba de darle de comer a Keita, demostraba que esas palabras habían calado profundo en la hueca cabeza de su marido. Inuyasha le dio otro bocado y ella sonrió antes de comer nuevamente— La próxima vez me ayudarás a bañarlo. Gracias.

Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a darle otro trozo de carne teniendo cuidado de que no estuviese muy caliente. Kagome terminó de comer casi al mismo tiempo que Keita, quien dejó el pezón tranquilo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto se quedó dormido. Lo contempló unos escasos segundos antes de acariciar cuidadosamente su cabello. Sonrió.

Finalmente sentía que estaba actuando como un verdadero compañero.

 **FIN**

 **Para las futuras mamás, o las que ya lo son, prueben ese truco de cambiar las palabras a la hora del baño. Funciona y crea un hermoso recuerdo en la mente de los niños c:**

 **Este drabble (que en realidad es one-shot por lo extenso) lo amé, ¿Y ustedes? Es en compensación por lo triste del anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y votos! Amé sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que aún no perdí el "toque" para hacer que se sientan miserables —¿Eso fue muy cruel?—. Espero que con este drabble haya sido igual y se sientan reconfortados luego del mal rato que les hice pasar xd.**

 **¡Los amo y quédense en casa! Besos. No olviden comentar como siempre, hermosuras.**

 **24.03.20**


	31. Nadar

**Nadar**

Kagome presionó más su espalda contra el borde de la piscina pública mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Sango con la mirada.

—¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser castaña como todos y no una mujer rubia? Así sería más fácil encontrarla —masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo, linda? —Kagome levantó la mirada. Sus ojos pasaron por el fornido pecho que se imponía ante ella hasta situarse en aquellos orbes dorados que la miraban con picardía. Arrugó el ceño con molestia y trató de apartarlo de su cuerpo.

—Nada que te importe.

—Vamos, ¿Por qué eres tan hostil?

Sintió que una gran mano se posaba en su cintura desnuda y comenzaba a realizar suaves caricias con el pulgar sin atreverse a ascender o descender. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Quién la había mandado a quedarse sola en esa inmensa piscina? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sango? Y, más importante, ¿Cómo se sacaba a ese tipo de encima?

Recordaba haber salido de la piscina para dejar cargando su teléfono en el auto de su amiga. Al regresar no la encontró y, mientras nadaba entre la inmensa multitud, un picaflor había osado abordarla. No lo negaría, era guapo. Vestía un short para el agua, sin nada más que lo cubriera. Sus ojos parecían tener una luz propia que los iluminaba desde el interior, su sola mirada logró encandilarla lo suficiente como para seguirle la conversación olvidándose por un momento de la persona que había estado buscando solo instantes atrás. La había arrinconado contra el borde de la piscina para tener mayor privacidad, según él. En cuanto comenzó a tocarla por debajo del agua algo en su mente hizo click. ¡Momento! Era un completo desconocido que, de un momento para acá, comenzaba a tocarla con la mayor familiaridad del mundo. Y eso sin mencionar que su amiga debía estar en algún lugar entre esa multitud de gente, buscándola.

—¿Qué dices si un día vamos a tomar un café?

La voz grave y segura de aquel hombre la devolvió a la realidad. Notó que sus manos ya no se encontraban en su cintura sino que acariciaban sus muslos con familiaridad. ¿Quién se creía?

—Disculpa… emmm…

—Inuyasha —completó.

—Eso. Discúlpame, pero soy una mujer ocupada, Inuyasha.

—No hay problema, linda. Podemos...

—Kagome —corrigió. ¿Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de aprenderse su nombre?

—Bueno, Kagome —canturreó—, podemos vernos un día que estés desocupada. Un fin de semana, un día que no tengas nada en tu agenda... —sus manos, ásperas pero gentiles, subieron abruptamente hasta acariciar descaradamente el valle entre sus pechos utilizando únicamente el dedo índice— o el día de los enamorados.

La mujer parpadeó de forma involuntaria. Cierto, dentro de poco sería el día de los enamorados. ¿Acaso pensaba proponerle un encuentro vulgar en un hotel como a una mujer cualquiera? Tomó la mano del hombre, que no había dejado de acariciarla, y la sacó de su pecho. Se sentía expuesta, pero al mismo tiempo el hecho de ser seducida por un completo desconocido —que no era para nada desagradable a la vista— la hacía sentir sensual, osada, atrayente. Meneó la cabeza intentando sacar esas ideas de su mente. No. Necesitaba encontrar a Sango y rápido.

Sintió una mano acariciando sutilmente su cabellera y pegó un brinco en el agua ante tan inesperado acto. El sujeto frente a ella la miraba como un lobo hambriento miraría a un conejo indefenso. Parecía querer comérsela con la mirada... Y con algo más. Mientras pataleaba en el agua para no hundirse pudo darse cuenta del bulto que se alzaba entre las piernas de su extraño acompañante. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de ese tipo.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—Me encanta tu cabello, preciosa —jadeó en su oreja. Su voz estaba cargada de tanta sensualidad y deseo que Kagome comenzaba a pensar que la humedad en su bikini no se debía precisamente al agua de la piscina.

—Me tengo que ir —musitó—. Mi amiga me debe estar buscando y... Mmm... —la cálida lengua se deslizaba con lentitud sobre el costado de su oreja. Provocándole placenteras descargas eléctricas.

—Quédate un rato más, linda. —La azabache frunció los labios con molestia. ¡De nuevo la burra al trigo! Detestaba que la tratara como a una cualquiera. Lo empujó y trató de irse nadando hacia el interior de las aguas, pero el sujeto la tomó delicadamente de una de sus manos y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él— No te vayas así. Dame al menos un beso —suplicó e intentó besarla, pero ella corrió el rostro.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Kagome se molestaba más y más con la actitud de semental codiciado que tenía aquel tipo. Sí, era guapo, sus ojos, estado físico y enigmático cabello lo hacían todo un espectáculo digno de mirar. Pero aquello era demasiado. Miró hacia abajo, notando el bulto cálido que se presionaba contra su pelvis. Estaba excitado... Y ella también comenzaba a estarlo. Pero era imposible seguirle la corriente si actuaba como un idiota. Alguien debería darle su merecido en algún momento.

La muchacha dejó de forcejear y se mantuvo quieta en el agua durante unos segundos. Algo pareció hacer "click" en su cabeza. ¿Merecido? Sí, definitivamente alguien tendría que dárselo. Y ella sería ese alguien.

Se recargó nuevamente contra el borde de la piscina ignorando el implacable sol que daba de lleno en su rostro, resaltando completamente su níveo rostro y ojos color canela. Esperó pacientemente a que su acompañante la siguiera, afortunadamente no hizo falta esperar mucho, pues éste la siguió casi al instante y apoyó su fornido pecho sobre su cuerpo haciendo que sus senos se vieran más grandes debido a la poca —o nula— distancia entre ellos. Kagome siempre se recriminaba el ser virgen a pesar de tener casi veinte años, también se reprochaba no tener citas desde hace años. Esta vez no sería igual. Ahora disfrutaría al hombre que el destino le había mandado —a pesar de lo idiota que fuera éste— y aprovecharía para enseñarle una lección o dos. Rodeó los hombros masculinos hasta quedar prendada de su cuello y lo miró con fuego en los ojos.

—Parece que ya nos entendemos —dejó ver una sonrisa socarrona que casi logra hacer que ella le diera una patada en sus partes nobles. Pero respiró hondo y le sonrió con toda la falsedad que le fue posible reunir.

—Sí, eso parece— idiota, pensó.

Acarició la abundante melena color blanco seda. Y abrió las piernas para él, permitiéndole rozar sus intimidades con mayor libertad. Por una vez se comportaría como una mujer. Así como ellos las utilizaban, ella le daría la vuelta a la situación y lo usaría para satisfacerse. No lo negaría, estaba excitada. Así que, en lugar de masturbarse en la soledad de su habitación esa noche, ¿Por qué no utilizar a ese idiota que se creía el hombre más viril sobre la faz de la Tierra?

Lo dejaría rozarse contra ella hasta que alcanzara su propio orgasmo producto de los continuos roces. Y luego se iría, dejándolo en una embarazosa situación y con un problema que atender. Ni de chiste se saldría con la suya ese imbécil. Nadar con Kagome Higurashi y querer encandilarla tenía un precio. Claramente también haría que Sango pagara por dejarla sola, a merced de un hombre apuesto, sensual y excitante para todos sus sentidos.

Y también idiota. Muy idiota.

 **¿FIN?**

 **I'm back. La cuarentena absorbió todo mi tiempo. Ya saben, es difícil sobrellevar la situación en casa al tener que acostumbrarnos a una persona menos en la casa y cuando logramos acostumbrarnos empezaron las clases de la universidad. Hace poco tuve mi primer parcial y logré aprobar ¡CON OCHO! Así que debido a mi felicidad me puse a escribir xD**

 **Primero que nada** **: ¡Abstenerse de hacer comentarios haters! No estoy idealizando el acoso o ese tipo de cosas. Si les cuento** **LA VERDAD** **sobre cómo surgió este drabble sería algo muy largo (aunque si alguien quiere puede preguntarme en comentarios y lo diré en el próximo drabble) e "increíble". Pongo el "Fin" entre signos de interrogación porque este drabble tiene una continuación, pero si el fandom reacciona de forma negativa, entonces no lo voy a postear :T**

 **Segundo** **: La actitud estúpida de Inuyasha** **tenía** **que ser así de forma definitiva. Tiene que ver con la forma en que se creó este drabble. Así que bueno, disculpen poner a un Inuyasha mujeriego (?**

 **Tercero** **: Ya actualicé mi fanfic "¡Otra vez!" después de mucho, mucho, muuuucho tiempo. Así que pueden ir a leerlo c: voy a actualizarlo cada diez días. Así que los próximos capítulos de ese fic serán subidos los días 6, 16 y 26 de junio.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios con mi drabble anterior. Realmente amé ese episodio y por lo visto a ustedes también :D Recuerden comentar y estar atentos a mis próximos proyectossss. Los amo mucho, mucho, mucho. Me encantan sus comentarios y espero que sigan bien.**

 **Quédense en casa así como todos nos quedamos con las ganas de que Kagome e Inuyasha hicieran el sin respeto en el anime, ¡Besotes!**

 **1.07.20**


	32. Monedas

**Monedas**

Kagome terminó de ponerle seguro a la puerta de su habitación y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana con el pequeño cerrojo que venía incorporado. Miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la interrumpiría hasta dentro de algunos minutos. Al fin, observó el paquete depositado cuidadosamente sobre su mullida cama. Estaba envuelto de tal manera que nadie, ni en sus más remotos sueños, podría saber lo que había dentro. Nadie. Excepto ella.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente sin prestarle atención al recibo o a las instrucciones adjuntas. Todo lo que le importaba era el contenido de la pequeña cajita. Así que, al apartar la última bolsa de su camino y tocar el objeto de forma directa se sintió la mujer más dichosa del universo. Le colocó rápidamente las baterías al objeto más pequeño y luego, sin más miramientos, tomó el más grande y se metió rápidamente al baño dispuesta a realizar el último paso, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta en cuanto se fue. Porque las mujeres, en plena euforia, muchas veces son tontas y despistadas.

Inuyasha se encontraba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio la silueta de Kagome salir disparada al cuarto de baño. Arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Se dirigió a la habitación de la colegiala. Tal vez había visto una araña y por eso salió corriendo completamente despavorida.

—Qué chiquilla tan escandalosa.

Sus ojos se situaron en el pequeño círculo rosado abandonado en la cama de la muchacha junto con un montón de bolsas y plásticos destrozados. ¿Y él era el cerdo? Debería de fijarse en el desorden de su habitación antes de hablar. Tomó la pieza entre sus manos y comenzó a presionar las dos protuberancias que sobresalían. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Lo guardó en su traje para preguntarle más tarde a la azabache qué era esa cosa. Salió al pasillo dispuesto a buscarla y la encontró hablando con su madre sobre trivialidades. Pudo notar en el olor de la menor que se encontraba ansiosa.

¿Por qué?

—Inuyasha, querido, ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a mi hija a hacer las compras? —La voz de la señora Higurashi lo devolvió a la realidad, obligándolo a centrarse de nuevo en las dos féminas.

—Eh... Claro —se limitó a responder. Después de todo, así podría preguntarle a Kagome sobre el extraño elemento que encontró en su cuarto.

—¡Pero mamá...!

—Sin peros, Kagome. Es para la cena de esta noche. Así que si quieres regresar a estudiar es mejor que se apresuren.

 _Sí, claro, estudiar— pensó con hartazgo la azabache._

—Vámonos, Inuyasha. Mientras más pronto vayamos, más pronto regresaremos —no lo dejó responder y lo arrastró del collar Kotodama con desgano al igual que un perro al que hay que llevar a pasear.

...Y vaya paseo que se iban a llevar.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Veamos... —escuchó que susurraba la muchacha mientras comparaba los productos en las repisas con lo que decía la hoja de papel que le había dado su madre— Salsa de soja, salmón... También tenemos que llevar arroz, pero eso lo compraremos en la otra tienda porque es más barato —murmuraba.

Inuyasha miraba los estantes distraídamente. Ese no era el pasillo de comida ninja, él quería comida ninja.

—Oye, Kagome, podemos...

—No —lo cortó—, por enésima vez, no compraremos más ramen. Aún faltan unos días para volver al Sengoku y si lo compro ahora seguramente te lo comerás tú solo.

—Tonta.

Kagome rodó los ojos y se centró nuevamente en el la lista. A veces Inuyasha era tan parecido a un niño...

Llegaron al sector de lácteos que estaba atiborrado de personas intentando llevarse ofertas de embutidos. La aglomeración era tal que un hombre empujó a Inuyasha por error, haciendo que éste chocara con la azabache.

—¡Hey, tú...! —Sin embargo, el ojidorado cesó su insulto a mitad de camino. Un sonido acababa de acaparar su atención.

 _...Bluetooth connected._

¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo! Metió su mano dentro del traje. Creía saber de dónde provenía... Y en efecto así era. El pequeño objeto se veía exactamente igual que antes, solo que ahora una pequeña luz rosácea adornaba la parte frontal. Había estado el tiempo suficiente en la época de Kagome como para saber que, si algo tenía luz, significaba que funcionaba. Ya lo había visto en la caja mágica, la máquina que limpiaba ropa e inclusive en las gigantescas carrozas de acero que manejaba la gente. Decidió probar su suerte y presionó un botón al azar. Casi de inmediato pudo percibir un zumbido. Volvió a presionarlo, consiguiendo que el zumbido se hiciera cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que repetía la acción.

¿De dónde provenía el sonido? Sus orejas se movieron como radares hasta dar con el objetivo. Pero aquello, lejos de aclarar la situación, solo logró confundirlo más.

—¿Kagome? —Musitó mientras veía a la joven en el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

—Señorita, ¿Está bien?

Un hombre se acercó a la chica intentando hacer que se pusiera de pie. Mientras que él continuaba apretando el botón intentando cesar el extraño zumbido.

Kagome difícilmente lograba controlar su respiración. Mantenía la cabeza gacha intentando por todos los medios que nadie viera lo roja que estaba su cara. De un momento para otro su interior había comenzado a vibrar exquisitamente y no sabía a qué se debía. Continuaba escuchando un "click, click" casi rítmico que la sacaba de quicio. Alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para que su ojo buscara la procedencia del sonido. Y lo que encontró, lejos de relajarla, la hizo entrar en pánico.

La adrenalina del momento hizo que se olvidara de la sensación entre sus piernas y se pusiera de pie a la velocidad de la luz mientras intentaba arrebatarle el objeto de las manos a Inuyasha. Para su desgracia, el chico tenía muy buenos reflejos, por lo que alzó la pieza por sobre su cabeza impidiendo que la azabache lo alcanzara.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? —Bramó— Yo estaba jugando con esto, es mío —declaró.

Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara a Kagome y apretó las piernas con una fuerza que no creyó poseer. Se serenó lo suficiente como para dejarle en claro al señor que se encontraba bien —demasiado bien, a decir verdad— y devolvió la mirada a Inuyasha que continuaba mirando curiosamente el aparato. Apretó el segundo botón esta vez, no lo había probado aún. Nada nuevo había sucedido... O eso creyó. Porque Kagome se dejó caer repentinamente contra su pecho y arrugó fuertemente la tela de rata de fuego entre sus dedos.

—P-por... Por favor —gimoteó—, haz que pare.

Inuyasha fue consciente, por primera vez, de la forma en que temblaban las piernas de la colegiala. Parecía como si fueran a fallarle en cualquier momento, como si de un momento a otro fueran de gelatina y ya no pudieran sostenerla más. La agarró de la cintura intentando ser su sostén sin importarle las miradas curiosas de algunos compradores.

—Para...

—Y-yo no estoy haciendo nada —se defendió. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—El botón... Agh...

Sus orejas dieron un tirón al escuchar un jadeo tan dulce salir de los labios de la azabache. Quería oír más. No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero de alguna forma todo era culpa de ese aparatito que traía entre manos. Al parecer, esa cosa era más poderosa que la perla de Shikon. Tal vez incluso podría derrotar a Naraku utilizándolo. Pero esas conjeturas tendrían que esperar. Primero debía aliviar a la azabache entre sus brazos. Presionó ambos botones al mismo tiempo esperando obtener un resultado distinto a los anteriores. Y así fue... El zumbido había dejado de sonar y Kagome pareció recobrar la cordura. Le dio unos segundos para tomar aire, la dejaría descansar. Estaba a punto de acariciar cariñosamente su cabello a modo de consuelo, pero un par de ojos prendidos en llamas lo miraron con rencor.

¿Qué le pasab...?

—¡Dame eso! —Demandó.

—¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, ¡Es mío! —Nuevamente alzó el pequeño control por sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera saltando lo alcanzaría. Olfateó el aire. La muchacha comenzaba a enfadarse pero, extrañamente, también podía sentir lo excitada que se encontraba— ¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó. Al fin saciaría su curiosidad.

—Un… Un juguete —respondió la colegiala completamente sonrojada.

—¿Un juguete? ¿Cómo los que le traes a Shippo?

—No, no exactamente —¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía que ser tan estúpido a veces?— Es un juguete para adultos —susurró.

El chico no entendió mucho, pero suponía que con eso estaba bien. Miró la pieza en su mano mientras la muchacha se preparaba para seguir las compras como si eso nunca —recalquemos, nunca— hubiese pasado. Se sintió poderoso. Ahora sabía por qué a Kagome le gustaba mandarlo tanto a besar el suelo, el sentimiento de ser invencible era increíblemente placentero. Observó a la chica que caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de él, esta vez en el pasillo de comida instantánea que tanto le fascinaba. Sonrió son sorna y volvió a empuñar con firmeza el control.

—Abajo.

Y, como si Kagome tuviera puesto otro collar Kotodama, la chica fue de bruces al suelo mientras se retorcía y apretaba las piernas con desesperación.

—Abajo, abajo, abajo —repetía mientras apretaba el botón principal una y otra vez aumentando la intensidad del zumbido y la tortura de la joven.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pas…a…?! Ah… —y allí estaba, ese melodioso sonido que hacía que todos sus sentidos se centraran en la joven. Apretó los dos botones al mismo tiempo apagando el aparato y sonrió con superioridad mientras observaba cómo Kagome intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Quiero que compremos comida ninja.

—Pero…

—Mucha comida ninja —aclaró. Kagome frunció el ceño, lista para ponerse firme.

—¡Te dije que no! Compraremos…

—Abajo.

Joder, sí que era divertido mandar a otra persona a besar el suelo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al final del día. Kagome volvía con las piernas completamente acalambradas, con una tonelada de sopas instantáneas y un Inuyasha con varios golpes en la cabeza. En un descuido logró mandarlo al suelo, arrebatarle el control y mantenerlo besando el suelo durante un buen tiempo. Desgraciadamente, eso pasó fuera de la tienda, así que no había manera de devolver lo que habían comprado. Suspiró cansinamente.

—Maldición, mamá me va a matar por gastar todo el dinero en estas estupideces —se lamentó.

Bueno, tampoco es que ella fuera un ejemplo de responsabilidad. Después de todo se había gastado decenas de billetes y monedas —resumiendo: todos sus ahorros— en el lujoso lush lovense, pero había valido la pena… Y con creces.

 **FIN**

 **Estoy híper mega activa in this moment (? Todo gracias a un desafío que hice con otra fanficker para ver quién lograba escribir más drabbles/one shots en una semana. El marcador finalizó 6-6, ¡La pelea fue descomunal! Al principio yo iba ganando 0-1, pero justo el último día del desafío ella cambió las cosas a 5-1 y tuve que estar todo el día quemándome los dedos para empatar JAJAJAJAJA Nuestra batalla fue legendaria (adjunten meme de Kung Fu Panda (?) Así que ya tengo cuatro actualizaciones listas para salir del horno. Los drabbles serán actualizados los días miércoles, así que estén atentos uwu**

 **ACLARACIONES** **:**

 **• El Lush lovense es un juguete sexual diseñado para estimular tanto el punto G (interior de la vagina) como el clítoris de forma simultánea. Tal vez algunos lo conozcan por vídeos de Facebook donde hacen una especie de "Challenge". Tienes que llevar el juguete sexual puesto en público mientras otra persona tiene el control en su mano, el objetivo es disimular los orgasmos mientras sigues realizando tus actividades diarias. Me pareció interesante implementarlo :o**

 **• Kagome se lo colocó en el baño y no tuvo tiempo de sacárselo, así que lo llevó puesto al supermercado sin imaginarse que Inuyasha tenía el control el su mano. Lo aclaro por si alguno no entendió esa parte jsjs**

 **Para los que preguntaron sobre cómo se me ocurrió el drabble anterior: La historia es muy graciosa y voy a contar todo lo relacionado a eso en el próximo drabble "Bucear" —es la continuación de "Nadar"— para que puedan entender todo de principio a fin. Adoro tener lectores tan curiosos y dinámicos xD**

 **Fueron hermosos los comentarios que recibí, ¡Agradezco que les haya gustado tanto! Es que hoy en día las personas son tan sensibles que hay ciertos temas que no se pueden tocar —aborto, política, religión, sexualidad— sin tener comentarios haters. Y yo soy súper sensible en ese sentido así que cada vez que recibo un comentario hater mi mente se queda en modo "¡No sirvo para esto! ¡Me voy del fandom!" jsjsjs soy una idiota xd**

 **Espero que este drabble les haya gustado tanto como a mí xD**

 **No olviden dejarme sus hermosos comentarios que voy a estar leyendo constantemente. Añadan a favoritos y síganme si es que quieren recibir una notificación por correo cuando actualice alguno de mis fanfics c:**

 **¡Los amo! Quédense en casa como todos nos quedamos con las ganas del beso de Inuyasha y Kagome en su habitación 7u7**

 **1.7.20**


	33. Bucear

**Bucear**

Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir el primer roce contra su intimidad. Por primera vez sentía la hombría de un hombre. Era una excelente oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad y su repentino deseo. Afianzó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas para hacer el roce aún más directo e íntimo. Su respiración, antes normal, comenzaba a variar paulatinamente.

—¿Te gusta?

No se molestó en responder. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que formaban el hombro y el cuello del muchacho. Idiota. Debería callarse y dejarla disfrutar. Se daba cuenta, por la forma en que movía sus caderas bajo el agua, que parecía tener bastante conocimiento sobre el sexo. Sintió que sus embistes aumentaban la frecuencia y se tomaba la libertad de apretar su trasero sin atreverse a meter la mano debajo de su bikini. Kagome frunció el ceño y le pegó en la mano con brusquedad. Cruzaron miradas por un momento. El dorado expresaba confusión, mientras que la mirada chocolate dejaba ver lo molesta que se encontraba.

—¿Qué?

—No me toques con tanta familiaridad.

—Solo quiero disfrutar más de…

—Deberías poder disfrutar con esto. No te pases de listo. —¡Dios! Como odiaba su voz de Romeo— Solo… sigue haciendo esto —sí, que siguiera… Así podría irse cuanto antes y recriminarse por dejarse tocar por un completo desconocido.

—Como tú quieras, linda.

Contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo. ¿Por qué todos los idiotas tenían que usar ese apelativo tan odioso? Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

 _—Tranquila —se repetía—, solo piensa que es tu ex… O cualquier otro imbécil menos el que tienes enfrente._

Las deliciosas sensaciones no tardaron en volver a embargarla. Clavó sus uñas en la ancha espalda del joven. Estaba dando en el clavo, justo donde mejor se sentía. Si seguía ejerciendo presión entonces no tardaría en alcanzar su tan preciado orgasmo. Él pareció darse cuenta porque inmediatamente aumentó la frecuencia de sus movimientos, haciendo que ella se aferrara con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Las manos comenzaron a acariciarla nuevamente bajo el agua y no se molestó en apartarlo. No quería pausar el placer que la inundaba. Solo un poco más… Un poco más y llegaría. Necesitaba un nuevo estímulo, algo que la hiciera alcanzar el clímax lo antes posible para largarse. Comenzó a mover desesperadamente su propia pelvis de forma ascendente y descendente, descubriendo que era mucho mejor si se sentía la totalidad de… El paquete. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo tratando de disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que su acompañante le brindaba. Los jadeos masculinos en su oreja, las manos que la acariciaban con desesperación y cierta posesividad. Sí, se sentía deseada.

Kagome chocó sus caderas con fuerza contra las del chico, sintiendo más presión que antes. Mordió el hombro masculino intentando cerrar la boca que, sin darse cuenta, permanecía abierta liberando suaves y casi imperceptibles jadeos. Su sexo comenzó a contraerse en el momento exacto en que alcanzó el tan deseado orgasmo. Inuyasha no dejaba de frotarse contra ella, alargando la exquisita sensación que la embargaba. Mientras el fuerte y robusto hombre seguía en lo suyo, seguramente creyendo que después seguirían en la parte trasera del auto, ella se preocupaba por recuperar el aliento que no sabía que le faltaba.

—¿Llamamos al guardia de seguridad? —Escuchó cerca de su oído, pero no tan cerca como para creer que era Inuyasha quien le hablaba.

—No, no, déjalos que sigan en lo suyo. No te entrometas —siguió escuchando, esta vez era una voz diferente y que también se encontraba considerablemente cerca.

Kagome abrió los ojos, esta vez más tranquila, y observó su alrededor. Para su desgracia aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho. Las voces pertenecían a algunos espectadores cercanos a ellos que los miraban fijamente sin dejar de susurrar comentarios subidos de tono. ¿Por qué los miraban?

Su mente estaba tan adormecida y relajada que tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que, si bien ella estaba completamente tranquila, no podría decirse lo mismo del hombre frente a ella que había dejado completamente de lado las apariencias. Se movía de una forma demasiado obvia bajo el agua y su rostro no tardó en colorearse de un intenso rojo ante la vergüenza. Arañó la espalda del sujeto con fiereza tratando de traerlo de vuelta con ella. Al no obtener una respuesta, además de un profundo jadeo en su oreja, se vio obligada a dejar de abrazarlo con las caderas y empujarlo lejos para apartarlo de su cuerpo.

Al fin, el par de ojos dorados se fijaron en ella con intensidad y deseo. Intentó volver a abrazarla, pero no se dejó. Se sentía demasiado observada por las personas de la piscina, que por fortuna habían dejado de hablar en cuanto notaron que la "acción" había cesado.

—¡M... Me tengo que ir!

—¿Ah? Pero si apenas empezamos —el joven se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su níveo cuello. Aquella mujer lograba despertar sus más bajos instintos sin siquiera proponérselo— o... Podemos continuarlo en las duchas del lugar —ronroneó en su oído. Kagome se sonrojó al darse una idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Una cosa era una diversión de unos cuantos minutos y otra completamente distinta era perder la virginidad de forma desenfrenada en las duchas de esa piscina estando expuesta a ser encontrada por decenas de hombres. No, no, ¿Quién la había mandado a meterse en aquel lío?

—Es en serio —colocó sus manos firmemente en el pecho masculino y lo apartó—, tengo que irme ahora.

—Pero yo no quiero.

¡¿Y a ella qué mierda le importaba?! ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado que el sexo debía ser consentido? ¿Realmente no la dejaría ir hasta estar satisfecho? Para deshacerse de ese idiota debía ser más lista que él —y no es que fuera muy difícil—, debía pensar rápido.

—Anda, bésame. Aunque sea concédeme eso.

« Bingo », pensó y se relamió internamente los labios.

—Puedo besarte si quieres —el brillo peculiar en la mirada del joven no pasó desapercibida para la azabache—, pero es eso o tener sexo. Si quieres que te bese, lo haré y no nos veremos más.

—¿Por qué? —Interrumpió.

—No quieres que me vaya. Tampoco aceptas que me niegue a besarte. Eso me indica que eres un pésimo compañero sexual. No me respetas. —Se aproximó hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y rozó sus labios contra los masculinos sin permitirle que la besara— Pero, por otro lado, —continuó— si dejas de insistir demostrarás que eres capaz de respetarme. Solo así aceptaré tener sexo contigo. —Lo soltó, mientras comenzaba a poner distancia entre sus cuerpos— Una persona que me respeta, es una buena pareja sexual. Decide, ¿Me dejarás irme o no? ¿Quieres solo un beso o sexo?

No hizo falta nada más. Los hombres, al igual que los perros, eran fáciles de amaestrar. Sobre todo si primero seducías la cabeza de abajo. El ojidorado le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dio su número para que lo llamara un día para "concretar" el acto, luego la dejó marchar entre la multitud de personas.

Obviamente, no lo llamaría ni en sus más remotos sueños.

Aprendió dos cosas valiosas ese día.

La primera, que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar.

La segunda, nunca en su vida volvería a apartarse de Sango.

 **FIN**

 **Bueeeno, sé que no tiene nada que ver con la palabra, pero era la única que cuadraba con la continuación de "Nadar".**

 **Ahora, a responder la tan ansiada pregunta de varios lectores, ¿CÓMO CARAJO SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTO? Bueno, he aquí la respuesta con lujo de detalles —los que no quieren leerlo pueden seguir de largo jsjs—:**

 **Soy una escritora de campo. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Que la mayoría de las veces tengo que vivir algo para así describirlo mejor. Una vez dicho esto, empecemos por el principio —dah, no vamos a empezar por el final—. Esto que acabo de contar es 100% real no fake (? Yes, me sucedió a mí. Así que me dio MUCHÍSIMA vergüenza contarlo, pero bueno. Resulta que pasó esto:**

 **Como se da a entender en el primer drabble — "Nadar" —, esto pasó a inicios de febrero. Fui a una piscina con mi mamá —Sango JAJAJA— y la perdí de vista. Ella dijo que me iba a buscar después de ordenar todas las cosas donde hicimos nuestro picnic. Me cansé de esperarla en el agua por casi media hora. En ese tiempo estuve pensando en que tenía que actualizar, que iba a usar la palabra "Nadar" y que necesitaba inspiración —vivir algo relacionado con la palabra—, algo que me motive (LES JURO QUE NO ES MENTIRA) y justo cuando iba a salir me arribó un chico de unos 24 años —según él, yo creo que era aún más grande jsjs— y me preguntó dos o tres cosas (nombre, Instagram y edad. Más básico que ph 8 —solo los químicos entenderán jsjsjs—). Iba a rechazarlo y mandarlo a freír churros, peeero siempre me quejo de no tener acción ni nada. Además, la temática de Don Juan arribando a una mujer me pareció atractiva y pensé "¿Qué haría Kagome in this situation?" solo podría saberlo viviéndolo. Así que le dije "ahuevo que sí, vamos pal fondo".**

 **Y pos... Sí pasó todo lo que describí, saqué algunas cosas porque era muy largo e íntimo —NO SE CONFUNDAN, SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN COMO EL ACEITE DE OLIVA ¡AHHH!—. Hasta que dos parejas empezaron a cuchichear, le dije todo eso al chico (literalmente dije lo mismo que Kagome al final del drabble 100% real no fake) y me dejó ir. No lo llamé, ni lo dejé seguirme en Instagram por obvias razones. Peeeero, acá se viene lo interesante... ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO SE HABÍA METIDO SANGO-MAMÁ?!**

 **Bueno, señoras y señores, Doña Sango estaba muy campantemente escondida debajo de un puente que había en la piscina. La encontré y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Lo peor? Es que pasó esto —cito la conversación jsjs—:**

 **—¿Dónde estabas, ma?**

 **—Nadando. Me cansé de buscarte y no te encontré. ¿Vos dónde estabas?**

 **—Amm... Por ahí. Estaba abajo del agua, por eso no me viste.**

 **—Es una lástima que no tenga mis anteojos acá. Te habría encontrado más fácil. Muchas chicas se parecen a vos. ¡Ah! Te tengo un chisme.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Había una chica igualita a vos en esa parte, con tu mismo pelo y bikini. No sabes cómo le estaban dando JAJAJAJA pero que poca vergüenza, ¿No te parece?**

 **—Ay, sí, sí, que vergüenza. Esta juventud de ahora no respeta ni siquiera los espacios públicos.**

 **Y yo por dentro estaba "AY MAMÁ, ESA ERA YO, ¡AHHH! TRÁGAME TIERRAAAAA"**

 **Así que bueno, al final fingí estar enferma —literalmente fingí sentir náuseas y fiebre— para que volviéramos a casa lo antes posible JAJAJA fue horrible. Pero oigan, las risas no faltaron xD además pude armar dos drabbles que les gustaron (supongo). Ese día aprendí a no separarme de mamá y, sobre todo, no hacer cosas +18 con mamá cerca. Siquesi.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero haberlos hecho reír al menos xD ¡Ya quiero leer sus reacciones! El 26 subo el capítulo 22 de "¡Otra vez!" y un drabble. Oh, sí, doble actualización c:**

 **¡Besotesss!**

 **16.6.20**


	34. Elástico

**Elástico**

El sonido del agua escurriendo entre las piedras y las copas de los árboles moviéndose gracias al viento de ese día llenaban el lugar con melodiosos y naturales sonidos. Aunque no por eso lograban opacar sus lamentables pensamientos. Kagome desanudó su hakama y dejó su bajo vientre al descubierto una vez que comprobó que se encontraba sola en la orilla de ese caudaloso río. Acarició su pelvis con tristeza y suavidad, incluso con algo de repulsión. Se sentía tan fea.

Hace casi cinco meses había nacido su primogénito, su pequeño Keita. Sabía que debería de sentirse feliz, debería de estar saltando en un pie por al fin ser madre, pero no podía permitírselo. Sí, lo amaba, adoraba a su hijo y todo lo que la maternidad conllevaba. Solo que desde hace un tiempo había dejado de amarse a sí misma. Sentía que cargaba un enorme espejo adonde quiera que fuese, un espejo que solo le mostraba lo fea que se había vuelto. Se sentía culpable por no poder disfrutar al cien por ciento esta nueva etapa, se sentía culpable por no poder mostrarse tan dichosa y despreocupada como lo hacía Sango.

Acarició lentamente y con dolor aquellas marcas oscuras que parecían rasgar su piel. Algunas eran profundas, otras solo se notaban con mucho esfuerzo. Dejó su mano posada en ese lugar sin tener intenciones de quitarla. Hasta hace poco ese lugar albergaba una nueva vida y no le había importado tener esas horribles cicatrices, pero ahora… Ahora solo le quedaban las estrías propias de su embarazo. Creía padecer eso que llamaban "depresión post-parto".

Al principio había intentado frenarlas frotándose ungüentos, pero poco o nada de efecto tuvieron sobre su delicada piel. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en las secuelas que tendría luego de dar a luz. Tal vez porque su mente aún no procesaba que ya no tenía las maravillosas cremas con células madre anti-estrías propias de su época. Solo tenía lodo y algunas plantas con las cuales hacía un empaste casi todos los días. Inuyasha solía quejarse del fuerte hedor porque pensaba que eran para crear alguna medicina. En efecto así era, pero esas plantas no sanarían a un enfermo sino a su pobre autoestima.

 _—¿Qué es esa mierda? Apesta._

Sí, Inuyasha siempre se quejaba de sus medicinas. Pero el día que dijo eso se sintió aún más horripilante. Si ella no tuviera estrías no tendría que preparar esa mezcla pastosa ni ponerla sobre su piel. Por eso siempre procuraba usarla únicamente cuando su esposo no estaba en casa o se había ido por días a trabajar, de esa forma garantizaba no tener que escuchar más comentarios hirientes.

Se asomó con cierto miedo a las impecables aguas que reflejaban su rostro levemente distorsionado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la suave corriente, podía alcanzar a distinguir cada uno de sus defectos en aquel tranquilo caudal. Tocó su rostro con infinita tristeza, palpando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Observó todos y cada uno de sus defectos e imperfecciones sintiéndose como un verdadero adefesio. Se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando no llorar. No, ya no quería ver más, no quería sentirse aún más miserable. Añoraba asomarse al río y ver su joven rostro, lleno de seguridad y determinación. Quería caminar grandes distancias confiada de que sus torneadas piernas no le fallarían o tener sexo sabiendo que su piel era tan blanca como siempre, tan firme y deseable que su esposo no la dejaría salir de la cama por horas enteras. Quería el cuerpo y la confianza que tenía durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos. ¿Dónde quedó esa mujer tan segura que alguna vez fue? Tal vez del otro lado del pozo.

Ella había sido intrépida, salvaje. Era definida por Inuyasha como una fiera tanto durante las batallas como en la cama. Pero ya no se sentía así. Ahora solo se dedicaba a su hijo. Dormía cuando él lo hacía y el resto del tiempo se encargaba de limpiarlo o alimentarlo, además del mantenimiento de la casa. Se sentía una mujer aburrida, vacía y repulsiva. Indeseable para tener sexo siquiera una vez al mes. No es que Inuyasha no quisiera tocarla, al contrario. Esperó muy pacientemente a que se cumplieran los cuarenta días en los cuales ella se recuperaba del parto para recién tener intimidad. Pero la sacerdotisa se negó esa vez y las que le siguieron. Siempre ponía excusas, una menos creíble que la otra. Primero dijo que le dolía, luego que estaba con su período o que estaba demasiado cansada. Con mucho esfuerzo su esposo lograba postrarla en la cama llenándola de besos hasta que llegaba el momento de quitarse la ropa, entonces la azabache se hacía la dormida para que él la dejara en paz. El ojidorado la miraba extrañado. Sabía que Kagome no dormía, pero debía de estar realmente cansada como para no querer tener relaciones cuando tenían un momento de paz. Las excusas se acababan y eso la agobiaba. No tenía forma de decirle que ella ya no era atractiva, no podría tolerar mostrarle sus laceraciones y que su esposo le respondiera con una mueca de disgusto o repulsión. No, sería demasiado para su corazón.

Durante su embarazo su piel se había estirado demasiado y luego del parto la piel suelta de la zona le daba una apariencia fofa y elástica carente de sensualidad. Apretó los dientes y presionó con firmeza su bajo vientre hasta sentir dolor, deseando así poder desaparecer sus repugnantes cicatrices.

—Parezco un globo desinflado —musitó con una enorme tristeza en su voz.

—¿Qué es un globo? —Escuchó a su espalda y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la imponente figura de su marido mirándola con curiosidad.

Inuyasha se había ido a cazar esa misma mañana aprovechando que su familia aún dormía. Volvió a su hogar un par de horas después listo para comenzar a desmembrar lo que había conseguido. Sin embargo, se encontró con un enorme campo de fuerza rodeando la cabaña y el aroma de su cachorro dentro. Kagome hacía eso cuando necesitaba estar sola y no tenía con quién dejar a Keita. Buscó su olor en el aire captando matices de angustia en él. No estaba muy lejos. Apenas había recorrido unos cuantos metros hasta el río que estaba cerca de su hogar.

—Inuyasha… —lo vio acercarse lentamente, con cautela, hasta sentarse detrás de ella e incitarla a recostarse en su fornido pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos, posando sus manos encima de las suyas.

Kagome pegó un respingo al darse cuenta de que él, tal vez, tocó sin querer sus estrías. Se apresuró a cerrar nuevamente su hakama con profunda vergüenza. No quería que él la viera así. De hecho, si hubiera un motivo para separarse, ella pondría a las estrías en primer lugar. Ya no se sentía una mujer linda y deseable, no como antes. No se consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para permanecer el resto de su vida junto a él.

Inuyasha sintió la tristeza en el aroma de su mujer, estaba abatida. Había dejado de ser ella misma. Pocas veces la veía sonreír y sabía que no era precisamente por ser infeliz. Al contrario, se la notaba dichosa con la llegada de un nuevo miembro en su familia. Pero en cuanto Keita dormía parecía que sus demonios la consumían por dentro y sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondarla hasta hacerla llorar. Apoyó su mandíbula en la coronilla de su mujer queriendo contenerla y cubrirla con su cuerpo para que nadie más la viese deshecha.

—Hay agua en la cabaña ¿Por qué viniste al río? —Se aventuró a preguntar tratando de llegar lentamente al tema principal. Era algo que había aprendido durante la convivencia con su esposa.

—Solo vine a ver lo fea que me he puesto —rio con amargura. Él ya debería saberlo, no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Lo escuchó quejarse, estaba disgustado.

—Eso no es cierto —repuso. Una vez más Kagome era víctima de sus inseguridades. Primero era su destreza con el arco, luego sus poderes e inclusive estaba el dilema del triángulo amoroso que vivieron cuando se conocieron. Ahora mismo su nuevo enemigo no era siquiera real, no era un demonio al cual podría destazar con sus garras para otorgarle paz a su compañera. No, era su autoestima lo que estaba herido y no estaba seguro de poder sanarlo.

—Sabes que es la verdad. —Se escapó con brusquedad del abrazo de su marido y se arrastró hasta la orilla del río nuevamente— Soy horrenda.

—¡Kagome! —Gritó una vez estando a su lado. Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se lo negó girando su rostro.

—Mírame. No hay nada lindo en mí. Mi pelo —dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones entre sus manos— está opaco, enmarañado y difícilmente logro peinarlo cada mañana. Tengo ojeras; bolsas debajo de mis ojos.

Comenzó a llorar sin poder soportarlo más. Se dejó abrazar por su compañero que la acunó en su pecho y acarició su cabello con congoja. De haber sabido que tener un hijo la haría tan infeliz, tal vez se habría planteado más la idea de formar una familia. Agachó las orejas. Se sentía culpable en parte. Un poco del dolor de su compañera logró llegar a él y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Oírla llorar era uno de los peores escenarios que podía presenciar. Entre pequeños hipos y sollozos escuchó lo que Kagome trataba de decirle.

—Yo era… era una chica segura —comenzó—, hermosa, con piernas torneadas y cintura definida. —Se tomó un segundo para respirar. Era tan doloroso tener que decirlo en voz alta. No sabía cómo miraría a Inuyasha a la cara de ahora en adelante. Seguramente ahora sería mucho más consciente de la horrible figura que tenía su mujer— Mis pechos eran firmes y suaves… Y ahora… —hipó— Ahora huelo a vómito, baba, a ropa sucia. Estoy tan cansada que difícilmente me las ingenio para cocinar una sopa mediocre.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño molesto consigo mismo al escuchar eso último, pues sabía que sus inseguridades en la cocina se debían a todas las estupideces que dijo sobre sus habilidades culinarias durante su viaje en búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Adoraba cómo cocinaba su mujer. Siempre procuraba hacer comida en abundancia para asegurarse de que él no se quedara con hambre —tarea difícil incluso para Kaede que tenía buen ojo a la hora de preparar la cena—, le daba los trozos más tiernos de carne y siempre era cuidadosa con los condimentos a sabiendas de que por su mitad demoníaca le resultaba difícil tolerar ciertos sabores y aromas.

—No digas esas cosas —consoló—. Eres la mejor cocinera de la aldea.

—No mientas —sollozó. Inuyasha tomó delicadamente el mentón de su hembra y la obligó a mirarlo para que supiera que en sus ojos no había ningún atisbo de duda o falsedad.

—Tonta, no miento. Amo tu forma de cocinar. Tu comida… sabe a hogar.

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos. Pocas veces Inuyasha era cariñoso o demostrativo y esta era la primera vez que halagaba su comida de forma tan abierta y sincera. Sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas y apretó los labios intentando contener un nuevo sollozo.

—¿En serio? —Susurró tan suavemente que a Inuyasha le costó un poco entender lo que su esposa había dicho. Sonrió con tristeza, a veces era tan terca...

—Por supuesto que es verdad —aseguró, y lo repetiría las veces que hiciera falta hasta que la sacerdotisa entendiera que le hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Necesitaba ser su apoyo en esos momentos. Necesitaba ser su compañero hoy más que nunca—. Amo tu comida tanto como amo a la mujer que la prepara.

—¿A pesar de mi apariencia? —Se apartó y llevó las manos a su pecho. No estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba preguntarlo— ¿Aunque ya no sea linda y me haya vuelto indeseable y repulsiva?

—Kagome... —la mencionada se tensó, no supo distinguir el tono de voz de su marido. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Asqueado al darse cuenta de su cuerpo? ¿Triste? No lo sabía— Eres la mujer más hermosa de toda la aldea. ¿Cómo puedes dudar tanto de tu apariencia?

—Es que... Es que Sango... Ella tuvo gemelas y otro bebé y no... No se ve así —los lamentos que salían de su garganta le impidieron seguir hablando. Pero no hizo falta, Inuyasha terminó de comprender el 100% de la conversación.

Desvió su mirada a la parte baja de su compañera, notando cómo ella se encorvaba para ocultar su vientre. El cual era un poco más grande ahora como consecuencia de su primer embarazo, pero no resultaba desagradable a la vista. Posó su palma abierta en aquel sitio, justo en donde sabía que su mujer tenía más "cicatrices". Porque sí, él las había visto cuando ella se bañaba o cuando rodaba en sueños y su yukata se entreabría un poco dejando ver esas cicatrices que todas las mujeres —que alguna vez tuvieron hijos— poseían. Incluso había visto las de Sango una vez por error. Definitivamente Kagome había logrado sobrellevar el embarazo mejor que la castaña, pues ésta última tenía tantas que parecían ser heridas provocadas por algún demonio que intentó desgarrarla. Pero no se lo diría, no ahora, algún día Kagome se daría cuenta por sí sola. Besó tiernamente la mejilla de la azabache, la cual estaba húmeda debido a las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de los almendrados ojos de la joven, y la acercó más a sí mismo con ayuda de su otra mano. Comenzó a masajear con su pulgar el bajo vientre femenino, la notó tensarse. Sí, definitivamente ella tenía miedo de que sintiera aquellas marcas.

—Ilusa —murmuró con cierto deje de picardía en su voz—, ¿Es por esto? —Apretó su palma contra el estómago de su compañera que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Interpretó eso como una afirmación y la hizo separarse de su pecho para que, una vez más, lo mirara a los ojos. Esta vez no la dejaría apartar la mirada ni siquiera un centímetro— Kagome, yo te amo y tú me amas —la vio asentir—, y eso es algo impensable para un híbrido. El primer gran regalo que me diste, fue ser mi compañera y permanecer a mi lado a pesar de todo. El segundo... —masajeó con cariño aquella zona que a su esposa tanto le avergonzaba. Lo masajeó con tanta dulzura que Kagome se enterneció al sentir tanto amor en una acción tan simple como aquella— fue tener un cachorro conmigo. Por esa razón yo, más que cualquier otra persona, amo tus cicatrices. Tu vientre llevó a Keita durante nueve maravillosos meses, y siempre que vea estas heridas recordaré el gran gesto de amor que demostraste hacia mí.

—Tonto, no digas estupi... —la calló con un beso. No la dejaría arruinar el momento, no dejaría que dijera otra estupidez, tampoco permitiría que sus inseguridades se comieran toda el autoestima de su compañera como demonios sanguinarios. Porque para eso estaba él. Para apoyarla, para darle seguridad y recordarle todos los días que gracias a ella ahora él conocía la felicidad y el calor de una familia.

—Hueles bien. —Soltó una vez que separó sus labios de la boca femenina— Ahora no solo hueles como tú, hueles como una madre —amaba el olor que tenía su mujer debido a la lactancia, amaba poder oler en ella el aroma de su cachorro—. Y no quiero escuchar ningún otro comentario al respecto. Eres preciosa, mucho más que cualquier otra pueblerina —acotó recordando a Hana, la mujer que de vez en cuando osaba acosarlo frente a Kagome—, fogosa, salvaje y libre. Así eres tú... Y nunca dejarás de serlo, sin importar cuántos hijos tengamos.

Kagome sonrió con ganas por primera vez en toda la tarde y besó con necesidad a su marido. No quería separarse de él. Inuyasha era un idiota para la mayoría de las cosas, pero sabía usar las palabras cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y gracias a eso, ella al fin logró comprenderlo. Ser madre no la había vuelto menos mujer, menos intrépida o deseable. Inuyasha, a través de todas esas palabras sensibles y dulces, había intentado decirle algo que se resumía en una sola frase.

Las mujeres son débiles, pero las madres son fuertes...

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este drabble, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo c:**  
 **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentaron en los drabbles anteriores y se han pasado por mis otros fanfics. Amo leer sus reacciones y mensajes de aliento c:**

 **Hoy a la mañana rendí un parcial de biofísica, ¡Aprobé con seis! Así que vine corriendo a actualizar xD**

 **¡No olviden revisar mi one shot más reciente: "Marea"! ¡Besos!**

 **4.3.20—1.6.20**


	35. Ninfa

**Ninfa**

Contaba la leyenda que, si caminabas lo suficiente en el bosque, podías encontrar una tranquila laguna escondida en un claro. La reconocerías fácilmente, pues los árboles de alrededor estaban adornados con pergaminos sagrados para mantener purificada la zona, para guiar tu camino hasta allí... O para advertirte que dieras media vuelta y volvieras.

Los más ancianos procuraban hacérselo saber a sus nietos.

—No vayan allí —decían—. No se acerquen. Y si ven los pergaminos, traten de perderlos de vista hasta regresar a casa. Pues allí vive una ninfa de agua, de extraordinaria belleza que te encandila con su canto aún mejor que mil sirenas. Especialmente a los hombres —enfatizaban—, a los más guapos y fuertes los secuestran para hacer que compartan la cama con ellas. Y no se los vuelve a ver...

El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por un ocasional hipido producto del mismo hombre que contaba la historia. Su hijo, un muchacho de apenas veinticuatro años, lo golpeó amistosamente en el hombro y le ofreció algo para refrescarse la garganta. Todos a su alrededor escuchaban su historia entretenidos mientras se regodeaban con la música de los tambores de fondo. Este festival era, definitivamente, el más animado en décadas. Especialmente desde que su amada sacerdotisa había vuelto con ellos.

Inuyasha, luego de hartarse de escuchar las patrañas de aquel viejo senil, se marchó de la aldea en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Tal vez se lo habría tomado con más seriedad si el aire no hubiera estado impregnado del nauseabundo olor del alcohol, pero las historias que cuenta un viejo borracho son solo eso… Historias. A pesar de que no había tomado ni siquiera una gota de sake, si seguía allí, estaba seguro de que se emborracharía solo con oler el ambiente unas cuantas horas más. Prefería no arriesgarse.

Terminó de sumergir su cuerpo en el tranquilo caudal. Dejando que el agua fría le quitara la poca borrachera que pudiese tener y despertara sus sentidos. Se recargó en la orilla, dejando que su mentón descansara sobre sus antebrazos que estaban apoyados en el césped, y miró la inmensidad del bosque frente a él. Su mirada se detuvo en los pergaminos que rodeaban la zona y rodó los ojos con hartazgo. Por supuesto que había escuchado esa leyenda un millar de veces, pero nunca le prestó atención. Cada aldea tenía un mito o una leyenda propios, un lugar prohibido, una zona poseída... Un objeto tan corroído por la maldad que los humanos preferían no tener ningún contacto con él. Pero debido a las supersticiones de la época muchas veces esas leyendas terminaban por ser falsas o simples mentiras de padres que quieren hacer que sus hijos se comporten y no se aparten de su lado.

—Sí, zona maldita, cómo no. Malditas mis pelotas —masculló.

Sus orejas se irguieron al escuchar el sonido de una rama al quebrarse. Levantó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño. Un nuevo sonido inundó el lugar, el de los arbustos al moverse. Olió el ambiente, tratando de adivinar de qué tipo de enemigo se trataba, pero tan pronto lo hizo su mirada se suavizó al identificar el aroma. Casi al instante de relajarse los arbustos volvieron a moverse, dejando ver la esbelta figura de su mujer que se abría paso entre la maleza.

—Hola —saludó desde el suelo—, ¿Ya terminó el festival? —Pero Kagome no respondió. Lo miró ligeramente ceñuda al reconocer la zona. A su esposo le gustaba pasarse las reglas por donde no le daba la luz, y ella tendría que encargarse de regañarlo más tarde— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —Volvió a preguntar— Está bien, solo deja que me vista y...

—No —interrumpió la azabache desde su posición. Con el rostro sonrojado procedió a abrir su kosode—. Quiero bañarme contigo.

A Inuyasha le extrañó aquel pedido, pero le agradaba que Kagome, a pesar de ser bastante correcta, se uniera a su pequeña travesura y decidiera romper las reglas. Se relajó mientras observaba la forma en que su mujer se retiraba la ropa con parsimonia. El kosode estaba entreabierto dejando ver el valle entre sus pechos y su pelo, enmarañado debido a los constantes bailes de la noche, caía con cierto aire salvaje sobre sus hombros.

La mirada chocolate se posó en la suya y no dejó de mirarlo un instante mientras continuaba desanudando su hakama. Le pareció percibir cierto aire siniestro en sus ojos color caoba, era como si le advirtiera de un peligro. Un peligro... Demasiado sensual y atrayente como para siquiera pensar en huir.

La tela roja cayó pesadamente a sus pies y quedó únicamente con su kosode, que a su vez se deslizó hasta dejar los hombros femeninos al descubierto. Los pequeños pies apartaron la ropa a un lado con extrema lentitud. La sacerdotisa se agachó frente a su esposo y tomó su mentón con coquetería asegurándose de que viera su generoso escote debido a su posición.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

En otras circunstancias, Inuyasha habría gruñido un fiero "sí" y se habría apresurado a poseerla cuanto antes, para que no olvidara lo peligroso que era tentarlo. Pero, con ese simple susurro, pudo notar en el aliento de su compañera que se encontraba completamente ebria. Lo que lo hizo flaquear... ¿Kagome estaría realmente en sus cabales? ¿O era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella?

—¿Acaso bebiste? —Inquirió, sin dejar que el deseo nublara su juicio.

—Solo un poquito —canturreó mientras sumergía sus pies en el agua.

—Te dije que no bebieras nada. Tu tolerancia al alcohol es pésima —Inuyasha quiso golpearse la cara. Le dijo a Miroku que cuidara de Kagome durante el resto de la noche, ¿Y así se la devolvía? Momento... ¿Dónde estaba ese canalla?

—Eres un aguafiestas.

—¿Y Miroku? —Miró con severidad a Kagome, que ya se encontraba frente a él, completamente sumergida y desnuda. Intentó no bajar la vista, para que su determinación no flaqueara y se dejara llevar por la situación— ¿Y Sango?

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha por el cuello, intentando que la distancia entre ellos fuese mínima, y dibujó pequeños círculos en su pecho con su dedo.

—Fueron a atender unos asuntos. —Su voz había sonado tranquila, tanto que casi podría jurar que se le había ido la borrachera, pero sus ojos, los mismos que ahora lo miraban fijamente, decían todo lo contrario— Los mismos que tú y yo atenderemos por varias horas —insinuó.

El hanyou no tardó en terminar de comprender la situación. Sí, Sango y Miroku se habían ido a probar suerte para ver si conseguían un cuarto hijo. Y, además, habían dejado a Kagome a merced de todo el pueblo que bebía sake como si se tratara de agua. La muchacha probablemente no pudo negarse y terminó ebria. En algún momento, quizá, su cabeza hizo "click" y decidió buscar a su esposo. Ahora que la miraba bien, tenía varias hojas en su cabello. Debió ser difícil atravesar toda esa vegetación sola, sin luz y completamente borracha.

—K-Kagome... ¿No íbamos a bañarnos? —La forma en que su esposa lo acariciaba le indicaba que no era un baño precisamente lo que quería. Llevaban apenas unos meses casados, así que ese tipo de intimidad seguía turbándolo de vez en cuando— Creo... Que es mejor si nos vamos. En la cabaña podrás bañarte mejor tú sola.

Estiró el brazo para tomar la ropa que estaba depositada sobre una piedra, pero la pequeña mano femenina lo detuvo y lo obligó a mirarla.

—No, quiero que nos bañemos aquí. Juntos —enfatizó—. El agua fría me ayudará a bajar la fiebre.

Inuyasha se relajó, ¿Acaso se debía a eso su sonrojo y no a la borrachera? Examinó su rostro unos instantes antes de hablar.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Sonaba realmente preocupado. De ser así, debería ir a buscar a Kaede para que le diera hierbas para bajar la temperatura de su compañera.

—Sí... —musitó, con un tono de voz tan dulce y suave que a Inuyasha le pareció casi un susurro lastimero— Entre las piernas, ¿Me prestas tu termómetro?

—¿T-t-termo...? ¿Qué?

Kagome aprovechó la guardia baja de su marido y se apresuró a mover su mano bajo el agua hasta dar con la hombría del albino. Ejerció presión en la zona, dándole a entender, sin más rodeos, qué era lo que quería. Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes para no decir ninguna grosería. No sabía lo que era un termómetro, pero estaba seguro de que "eso" no lo era.

Las manos femeninas se movieron de forma ascendente a través del fornido pecho masculino. Apegó sus caderas a las del albino asegurándose de que sus sexos se rozaran, ese simple contacto logró arrancarle suaves jadeos que parecieron erizarle la piel a su tímido acompañante.

Mantenía la mirada fija en la dorada, intentando ver el momento exacto en que el deseo se despertara dentro de él. Cuando el oro se oscurecía hasta parecer cobre fundido, cuando su marido sucumbía a sus más bajos instintos. Haciendo que la bestia saliera a la superficie y la poseyera con brutalidad en el agua, en el fango de la orilla o en el césped del bosque. Simplemente... Quería ser follada. No debería ser tan difícil.

Rodeó la cintura del albino, sin dejar de respirar pesadamente frente a él, aprisionándolo contra ella. Demandando atención.

—¿No te parece excitante? —Jadeó. Hizo que las ásperas manos recorrieran su plano estómago hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lo obligó a sentir el pezón erecto contra su palma abierta— Una ninfa de agua... —Se meció lentamente haciendo que la fricción de sus sexos lograra despertar cada vez más el deseo de su compañero— Y un demonio haciendo el amor —llevó sus carnosos labios hasta las orejas que descansaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha, sopló con delicadeza en su interior y pasó lentamente la lengua por la orilla asegurándose de cubrir todo con su saliva. La misma que ahora estaba atestada de alcohol— ... En una laguna prohibida.

Jugó con su intimidad. Haciendo que la cabeza de su miembro se abriera paso entre sus pliegues, pero sin ir más allá. Quería que fuera él quien diera el primer paso, quien sucumbiera a sus encantos femeninos. Podía percibir la respiración pesada del ojidorado. Tomaba aire con rapidez, pero lo soltaba con esfuerzo, casi como si doliera. Sonrió con picardía e hizo que sus miradas se conectaran. El chocolate destilaba deseo carnal, el dorado... Reflejaba inseguridad, pero una pequeña chispa de lujuria comenzaba a iniciarse en las profundidades de sus orbes. Y una chispa es suficiente para encender el fuego más fiero y tórrido de todos.

—Por favor, hazme tuya —suplicó entre lo que pareció un jadeo y un sollozo sin dejar en ningún momento de jugar con su virilidad—... Mi macho —gimió.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Inuyasha terminara de... Encenderse. Pocas veces Kagome lo llamaba así, pero cada vez que lo hacía algo en su interior parecía avivarse con inusitada urgencia. La postró en el suelo de la orilla con tal rapidez que, si Kagome hubiera parpadeado, se habría perdido aquel movimiento.

Abrió sus piernas para él, ya sin ninguna clase de pudor. Era una mujer de otra época, donde el sexo no era para nada un tabú, por lo cual no tardó en acostumbrarse a tener relaciones con su marido. Se removió en el suelo al sentirlo entrar lentamente mientras besaba su cuello. Con sus piernas abrazó su cadera, quería sentirlo lo más profundamente posible. Y, con sus manos, acarició y estimuló sus orejas mientras dejaba que el placer la embargara. Quería estar tan ebria de placer como lo estaba gracias al sake que los aldeanos le ofrecieron.

Las embestidas poco a poco lograron que sus jadeos se transformaran en gemidos y que sus caricias pasaran a ser marcas rojizas dibujándose en la espalda bronceada de su amante. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la carne caliente que la llenaba por dentro y de la forma deliciosa en que Inuyasha continuaba dejando marcas en todo su pecho y cuello.

—Mierda... Sí —gimió y besó con ímpetu al albino, quien correspondió con urgencia y rudeza sin dejar de arremeter contra el pequeño cuerpo.

¿Que el canto de la supuesta ninfa encandilaba a los hombres? Abrió los ojos para mirar a la azabache bajo él. Ningún canto podría ser más adictivo ni más atrayente para sus sentidos que los agonizantes gemidos de su joven esposa.

 **FIN**

 **¿Creían que Kagome iba a ser una ninfa? ¡Pues no, perris! Acá nada es lo que parece 7u7 ¿Qué les pareció? Literalmente es la primera vez que hago algo tan "fuerte", si bien no es un lemon, tampoco es un lime ¡Vamos avanzando! En un momento me dio vergüenza escribir esto. Pero bueeeeno, cosas que pasan (? Con respecto a la laguna de la ninfa, pueden pensar lo que quieran. Pueden pensar que la ninfa era falsa o que ella los dejó seguir con lo suyo (personalmente me decanto por el primero xd).**

 **Este iba a ser el drabble de un Inuyasha loco. Lamentablemente tuve que abandonar dicho proyecto porque últimamente estuve recibiendo muchos comentarios haters por cosas triviales (no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si hablo de un tema tan "polémico" como el que tenía planeado). Prefiero llamarlos "críticas constructivas expuestas de forma grosera y un poco amenazante", pero buenop, ya los eliminé. Muchas gracias de todas formas a las personas que me dan sus opiniones sobre ciertas escenas, las tengo en cuenta para seguir creciendo c: más abajo voy a dejar un tema extra, pero ustedes pueden pasar de largo si es que quieren.**

 **Sin más, muchas gracias por todas sus palabritas de aliento, observaciones y sugerencias. Espero que este les haya gustado :D pregunta random: ¿A qué creían que me refería cuando leyeron el título "Ninfa"? ¿Qué tipo de trama creyeron que tendría? Si hay alguna idea interesante podría implementarla y dedicárselas :D**

 **29.6.20**

 **•** **El tema extra, el cual no están obligados a leer y pueden seguir de largo. Necesito desahogarme** **:**

 **En Wattpad recibí una crítica súper fea, creo que fue la peor que recibí hasta ahora. Para los que no sepan: en Fanfiction tengo un one shot llamado "Muñeco de nieve", en Wattpad lo re subí como "Snowman". Estaba teniendo un día precioso hasta que leí lo que me pusieron. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que era súper sensible con los comentarios? Bueno, muchas veces lloro de felicidad al leer sus mensajitos. Ayer me tocó llorar de tristeza. Esta persona me tachaba de mala autora, de "salirme del personaje", de poca mujer, "que dejo mucho que desear" o ese tipo de cosas. El one shot es angst, obvio que es triste, obvio que deja mucho que desear porque en los one shot generalmente hay finales abiertos. Además lo escribí a los 17 años, cuando me sentía terriblemente mal en el amor. Es obvio que ahora soy una autora distinta porque todos cambiamos. Pero que me tache de MALA AUTORA sin darse el tiempo de conocerme me enerva.**

 **Cada escritora tiene su fuerte. Algunas son buenas en la ortografía, otras con la trama, algunas con los lemons... Por los comentarios que recibí en todos estos años de "Ey, me gusta ver que retratas perfectamente a los personajes" realmente creí que ese era mi fuerte. Y bueno, me criticó de una forma tan fea que me sentí una basura y empecé a pensar cosas como "¿Y si también la trama deja mucho que desear? ¿Y si todos mis proyectos son una mierda? ¿Y si yo soy una mierda?". No exagero, soy muy perseguida. Pero en finnn... Después de llorar y decirle a mi mamá me sentí mejor. No consideré dejar de ser fanficker porque apenas estoy generando un perfil ligeramente conocido y además (Y MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE) apenas estoy empezando a conocer a mis lectores, a ver a los que son distinguidos, que me siguen, me hablan de sus vidas o no se pierden ninguna obra o capítulo nuevo sin importar nada. Sería una falta de respeto dejarlos a ustedes solo por UNA PERSONA que encima es plagiadora y se cree que sabe escribir mejor que yo cuando lo único que hace es robarse los fanfics de otras personas. Ya la silencié, pero de todas formas puede leer mis fanfics y me genera cierta incomodidad que pueda leer lo que escribo y siga criticándome. Pero bueno, eso es todo. Necesitaba descargarme y espero no ser muy tediosa con mis "notas largas".**


End file.
